Through the Ages
by feelinglucky1502
Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter One, _The Unknown Companion_

"Why don't you get dinner while Apollo's out collecting firewood?" Leto suggested weakly, she was lying on the ground near the fire that was almost out. She was still exhausted from giving birth to her twin children. Artemis was still concerned for her, she seemed to have fallen ill, and she nodded, not wanting to disobey her mother.

Leto had to find an island where Hera couldn't find her, and the conditions weren't the best. It had been raining, leaving her cold and wet. Artemis sprung out of her as a fully grown woman, and with expert skill, she assisted her in the birth of Apollo. They were godlings, and they had already pretty much developed their powers. Apollo and Artemis hadn't gotten their domains yet, they were still in hiding until Zeus could figure out a way for them to be introduced to the council without Hera smiting them.

Artemis wrapped another blanket around Leto's shivering form and strapped a bow and her quiver onto her back before setting apace in the woods. "Love you mom," she said, although she was quite nervous about leaving her mother behind completely defenseless and without a weapon. She would have to do this fast. She grabbed the bow and nocked it. Stopping so that she could hear any stray movements, Artemis drew her bowstring. After a few moments, she was fairly certain that nothing was in that area. So she ran to the next clearing she could find. She had to slide through two trees that were humongous, covering the path, and then she was in a small plain like area.

The flat topography was wreathed with trees, and the tree line in the distance appeared to touch the overhanging fog. Artemis silently cursed herself for so stupidly leaving by herself and so far from the camp. She should've waited for Apollo to come back. She was still a godling, and if a monster had decided to attack her, she would've had a lot of difficulty killing it. Her strength was not yet fully realized, nor were her teleportation skills. If there was a monster nearby—well, she wouldn't fair well.

She drew her bow again but did not prepare to shoot it. She didn't hear anything, not yet, anyway. Deciding that she would turn back and tell her disappointed mother that they'd just have to eat the dried rabbit meat Apollo had caught two days ago, she turned around.

 _Crack_.

Artemis jumped so high, and her hair on the back of her neck bristled. Pure fear filled her blood, and slowly she pivoted back around. Resisting the urge to cry out, she drew her bow slowly and with caution. "Who's there? This—This isn't your island, I tell you. So shoo," she knew that no monster in its right mind (even though not one monster was truly in its right mind, that was what was made it a monster) would listen to her. But with a stern voice she yelled out, "I said _SHOO_!"

 _Crack_. _Stumble_.

"Go!" Artemis took a fighting stance, her spine tingling with adrenaline. She felt her muscles contract, preparing to run, but what she saw collapse from the tree line was not what she had expected.

A big bundle of black fur tumbled by her feet, and she watched with a shocked expression as the small wolf whimpered and looked up at her with big, wide green eyes. She found herself staring into their depths, and she not only saw her own reflection but another version of herself. She was older—her hair was longer, her face more stern; and silver eyes flashing with fury. Artemis, shocked from the visions that laid in the eyes of the black wolf; stepped backwards. Her skin pricked as goosebumps formed. She heard a roar from deeper in the woods that the wolf had come.

Fueled by pure terror, she picked up the wolf and began sprinting back towards her camp. Hoping that both Apollo and she could take down the monster together—though by the sounds of it, they probably couldn't—she drew her bow. The wolf whined and began howling in pain as her awkward position applied pressure to wounds in his ribs. "Sorry, so sorry," she apologized through clenched teeth. The wolf only growled back in reply and leapt from her grasp. Placing his front paws in front of Artemis, he assumed an aggressive stance. His ears were pressed flat against his skull, as he began to snarl and howl loudly.

Artemis knew that she and the wolf would have to do this alone. She closed her eyes and slowly nocked her bow. This would be her very first challenge as a goddess. She could not afford to fail. Fading was not an option. Artemis pulled back, and for a moment, she was confident, and thought she could do this. It was just her, the black wolf that she could barely see in the near dark, and this monster. She glanced at a tree stump separated from all other foliage and set it on fire so that she could see. And she did expect to see the very first of the monsters she faced: a cyclops.

He was a horrid sight: at least twenty feet tall; he dwarfed Artemis's form. Snakes hissed and snapped at her, looking like they wanted to leap from their master's thighs just to reach her. Artemis held back from throwing up when she smelled his putrid scent. He had a human face, but other than that he was pure monster. Green scales clothed his body, up and down his chest and legs. When he grinned a toothy grin at the fact that he had found the spawn of Zeus, Artemis cringed at his black teeth. He approached them with heavy steps; he was slow enough where he was at a disadvantage, but too fast for her to run away too far. The wolf went berserk. He kept in front of her, and bravely approaching the monster, jumped on him and ripped off one of the snakes. The giant cried out in anger and ferociously swiped at the wolf. He yipped and snapped at yet another snake, and Artemis soon understood what he was doing.

With shaky hands she drew an arrow and shot at his chest. An arrow sprouted from the creature's pectoral, and she cartwheeled to his other side in order to keep from being hit by one of his giant hands. She kneeled on one knee and shot him again. He wailed in pain, and in a fit of fury, began to pound anything in his sight. "GODLING, I WILL CRUSH YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPECK IN ALL OF EXISTENCE," the cyclops threatened. At that point Artemis was exhausted, and she was praying to Zeus that Apollo would hear the commotion and come to help. She didn't think she could hold out all that long, and she wasn't even hurt.

The black wolf barked a deep, territorial, raw, powerful bay that frightened Artemis even though she knew he was on her side. He scratched at the cyclops's foot and his teeth sank into the monster's flesh. He growled and shook him off his foot violently, and the wolf was launched across the field before he slammed against a nearby tree trunk. Artemis screamed, a shrill, piercing, hopeless cry, and rushed to the wolf's side. The wolf was whining so desperately that Artemis, for the first time in her life, began to cry. It was such a foreign feeling. Rage clouded her vision and she turned back to the monster. "Prepare to die, foul _beast_!"

The cyclops laughed, a deep booming sound that shook the ground, "GIRL, I COULD MAKE YOU FADE WITH ONE HIT."

Artemis smirked, allowing the blind fury to clear, and embracing the cold calculation of vengefulness. "We'll see about that, monster. Let's see about how many hits it'll take to make you disintegrate, and become nothing more than a speck of all existence." She echoed his earlier statement to mock him. She rolled to his left side and shot him. "One," she said. She felt unharnessed power build up inside of her as she sprinted to his other side. "Two," she said as she punched him in the ribs with all of her godly strength. "Three," She drew another arrow and shot him in the eye.

At this, the cyclops was so enraged that he struck her, so hard that his hit left a crater in its wake. Artemis yelped out in agony, similar to the cries of the wolf, and tears gathered in her eyes. She heard a crack, and she knew immediately it was her ribs. She slowly got up, leaning on her left arm as her torso could no longer support her, and once she was standing, clenching her broken ribs, she cried, "Die, leviathan!" And Artemis rushed up his thigh, still cradling her ribs, and drove a knife into his leg with all of her strength. She felt her powers slowly returning, it was her godly healing factor. But it wasn't fast enough and she could not dodge the snakes that twisted and curled around her legs. She screeched in anguish as they sunk their teeth into her skin. She had no doubt that they were poisonous.

Weakened considerably, she continued her ascent up his massive body. Her lodgments (an old way of saying "foothold") weren't too great and she feared that she would slip right off his slick scales. Artemis chanced a glance back down at the wolf, just to make sure that he was alright. He was slowly recovering, and was struggling to stand up. She felt the urge to yell at him to stop, and that she could handle it herself, but by then her time was running out and the wolf was crawling towards them.

She turned back up to the task at hand, and she continued to scramble her way up to his heart while he blindly and stupidly searched for her. He didn't even notice the wolf approaching his ankles on the other side. "GODLING!" He bellowed, and the pain in her ears was sharp as she clasped hands over them.

Artemis grasped her knife in her hand, the metal glistening from the light of her fire she had set earlier. She felt pure power flowing in her veins, and with a gold flash of light her form changed; she was no longer her weaker twelve year old form, but a grown woman with a divine appearance. She had realized her true form, and she radiated an old, ancient power in her true form. The wolf looked up at her, his green eyes reflecting her present appearance, but he still reflected what she really was inside: a frightened young girl who wanted, no, _needed_ her mother.

"I'm right here, beast," she said with authority, and once the monster had taken a good look at her, she raised her knife, and with a shaking hand, she stabbed straight into his heart.

"Aaaaaaaghhh!" the cyclops shrieked, and stepping backwards, shook the whole ground with his weight. In order to hold on Artemis had to do something she never wanted to do again: she had to grasp his chest hairs. He fell back, and Artemis's whole world view flip-flopped. He toppled over, and BOOM! There was a huge indent in his shape in the ground. Some trees fell over, the land was shaking so violently. The wolf yipped and tripped over himself.

The monster disintegrated into nothing but a large pile of yellow dust. But his poison was coursing through her veins, and even in her true form she could not get rid of it. She was weak, all of her muscles ached; and it felt like she was lifting a hundred pounds with every movement. Artemis tasted lead in her mouth. Her whole mind was muddy, and in her dizzying sight, she could only make out some shapes. She could hear the wolf running to her, and barking profusely as if he was scolding her. The wolf, when he realized that she was not getting up, began to cry and she finally mustered up the energy to say, "Help me. _Please_."

And with that she was out.

 ** _A/N_** **: So, what do you think? This is going to be a long one, since it'll be throughout a lot of history. (Like the first titan war, and even some Greek heroes might be part of it too. My goal is to get this story to at least 200k) But it will eventually get to the second titan war and giant war with all of the HoO characters and so on. That'll be a while though.**

 _ **This chapter originally feautured and therefore was designed for Typhon, but, I learned that he um…can't be destroyed merely by Artemis's hand, awesome as she is. So if you see an uncensored Typhon, it's "the cyclops." It might seem awkward…but I'm more focused on future chapters. I may revise fully later.**_

 **I'll try to write my chapters longer, but I couldn't for this one because the first chapter is always a filler. So I think I'll make it a goal for me to write at least six thousand words per chapter. If you think that is too long or too short, let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter 2, _A Mother's Revenge_

 _Years earlier_

Hestia gazed out the window, her curly black hair tied in a Greek style bun, with a thin veil covering her head. She had her hands clasped over her stomach, and gently rubbing, she felt tears escaping and they fell down her cheeks with little resistance. She could still remember being swallowed by her own father's cavernous mouth, and it had damaged her psyche so much that she no longer desired to have children of her own since parents were able to do such despicable things. Even though she loved children; they were not something that she wanted and so she took up the chastity vow, only to have her virtue taken by Poseidon. She was ashamed for participating in such impure actions but somehow she couldn't bring herself to regret them.

She turned from the window and walked towards the flickering fire that was by her bed. Leaning down, the orange light bathed her soft face in an ethereal glow. She was in her adult form; lest the baby be crushed in her smaller one. Rubbing her stomach again, she waved her hand and soon the fire was raging as it was before.

Sighing, she lifted herself back up, even though it was getting considerably harder as the months flew by, and said in an authoritative tone, "Poseidon, you know that your business is not in my bedroom any longer." She turned sharply, and her usually passive expression morphed into one of pure anger. "State your business and then leave."

Poseidon watched her, her beauty was astounding. He was enamored by her the first time he had seen Hestia, her perfectly proportioned body and kind brown eyes that warmed his heart was what made him fall in love with her in an instant. At once he pursued her, and while his heart ached for her when she took her vow, he continued his descent into her heart. And at long last Poseidon had her, they were in love. It was a beautiful, magical night for him. "Hestia, my love—"

"Quit beating around the bush and spit it out," Hestia said coldly, her arms still wrapped around her swollen torso. By the Olympian Gods, she hated holding this baby. "I don't want to hear your claims of undying love. It didn't even last a year. I don't want to hear your promises of _forever_." She could still picture him as they lay on that very bed in the room they were in, as he declared to have loved her since the day they were born and that he would love her _forever_. Her eyes turned from her usual chocolate-colored brown to a fiery red.

"I wanted to see you, my love," Poseidon said, and reached for her hand. She jerked her hand away from him, and glaring at his hurt expression, she hissed at him, "Do you take me for a fool? Is this some kind of cruel joke? You come to me, romance me, make me feel like you really love me; I break my vow, now I'm pregnant and when I need you _most_ —" her fists clenched, and she knew that her clear-headed demeanor had escaped her as soon as he entered her room, "You go off and get engaged to another woman?! My brothers will have your _head_ for this!" It was true, if Hestia had told either Zeus or Hades who had stolen her virtue that night, Poseidon would've been faded by daybreak.

She imagined Amphitrite and anger coursed through her veins. "Do you know just how disastrous this is? Our son could claim to be the successor to your throne, not that whore's child!"

Poseidon looked deeply offended as he looked at his mistress. Hestia was incredibly angry, that he could see. He had no idea that he had hurt her so acutely. If he had known that she really cared about him so much, he might've wed her, but he was convinced that she did not love him.

"And that could cause a whole war over your realm, possibly the one on the Earth as well. Have you thought of the consequences?" She scowled at him in frustration, and with great pain she realized that it really didn't matter what she said to him, he would not budge, the wedding would still happen, and she would be the jealous mistress merely standing at the side while everyone would celebrate, not taking notice of her. She rubbed her stomach yet again, it always comforted her that even when everyone had abandoned her, she would still always have her son.

Poseidon didn't say anything. He could see his lover's distress, he wasn't that stupid. Placing a hand on her upper arm, and confirming that he would get no resistance from her, said, "You must not worry, my love. It's not good for the baby."

"This baby," Hestia glared at her stomach, "I want it _out_! I've been like this for nearly eight years!"

Poseidon wasn't quite sure how to comfort her, but he rubbed her back and said, "I'm inviting you to the wedding. I—I want to see you there."

"You want to see me absolutely miserable?" Hestia asked, her heart aching, preparing to break in two. It would be embarrassing if she was invited and she didn't go. It would raise questions. Well, more questions on top of the questions raised by her pregnancy. "Please, I'm begging you, un-invite me. I don't want to go." She could feel the tears welling up and gathering in her eyes again, and she closed her eyes, allowing them to fall. Poseidon, upon seeing her tears, kissed her cheeks where they had left a trace, and falling onto his knees in a sign of respect, kissed her stomach as well.

"I love you Hestia, you and your baby. I'll love you until the day I die." He looked up at her, his green-blue eyes a tempest of emotions.

"Then why," she whispered, refusing to look at him, "are you doing this? I love you too, you know. You're—you're breaking my heart to put simply. I won't forgive you if you marry her. I'll—I'll make sure that our son will _never_ love you back—" Bitter vengefulness clouded her judgement and words blurted out of her mouth without much discrepancy. This was out of character for her, and so she silently vowed that she wouldn't be so cruel like she was then, no, not again. But for now, she was angry and she would be vengeful. "He will never love you."

Poseidon took a step back as if he'd been slapped. Shock was written in his features, and then, in his own fit of anger, said, "I want to see you at the wedding. I'd really appreciate the support, Hestia." And with that hanging in the air between them, he turned on his heel and left the room. He slammed the door closed, and Hestia jumped in surprise.

Once he had gone, Hestia cried, and she laid on her bed. She was so lonely, she realized, and not good enough for even her lover. She was a forgotten Olympian.

"Don't forget me, child," Hestia said. "If you, my entire family, forget me, I will fade."

And the she screamed in agony, her hands clawing at her face as she grieved over her lost love.

PAGE BREAKS ARE FUN

 _Not so many Hours Earlier_

Hestia sat in front of her mirror, her refection showing her misery. She was dressed in a loose flowing robes that hid her large stomach, she was nearly due. Her hair was left down in flowing ringlets that framed her gorgeous face. Gazing at her face for a moment, she feigned a smile just to make sure that when she smiled it wouldn't look too fake. She couldn't afford anyone knowing who the father was, especially at the fragile time of Poseidon's wedding.

She sprayed herself lightly with perfume and walked out of her palace. The paved roads headed straight to the halls, where they would be celebrating the union of Amphitrite and Hestia's old lover Poseidon. She held back her tears, and she felt more like she was walking to a funeral rather than a wedding. Not to mention that she was pregnant with the groom's baby and she wasn't the bride. She would feel guilty if she wasn't so predominantly envious of the bride.

Hestia passed by some nature nymphs on the way there, and she hung her head as they whispered rumors about her breaking of the chastity vow. And what was worse was that she did not know who would birth the baby if nobody could know. The only person she trusted was Demeter but she did not have any experience with babies herself. The only midwife in the council was Hestia herself. She worried if she could find anyone before the baby was born. Biting her lip, she resolved not to think about it, as stressing would impact the baby's health. Hestia finally entered the hall, and the festivities had already began without her.

She awkwardly took a seat and it squeaked under her weight. She watched as some of the sea nymphs danced their hearts away, the sirens and mermaids were given legs for a day so that they could celebrate on land—well, on the sky, but it was the same thing for them. They moved with grace, like they weren't fish out of water and that land was in their element. Hestia was jealous in the way that they were moving with an almost flow like motion, and she was entertained fully. She wondered if one day she could dance like that. She shrugged and sipped some of her water. She was thirsty again—she found that very often she would be hungry or thirsty at any given time, even when she had already eaten. She supposed that her usual smaller portions were not sufficient enough for two people.

Hestia listened to the music with a happy look on her face. The beat and tune was catchy and she wanted to get up and dance. But she couldn't even get up by herself, much less dance.

Sighing, she let herself be overtaken by boredom.

"I'm so happy you're here, Hestia."

She looked up, not expecting to see her former lover standing above her. Holding back from a look of disgust, she licked her lips just to tease him and placed her hands on top of her stomach. "Ah, Poseidon. Lo! What a wonderful festival is this. Pray, tell me how you and the lovely Amphitrite met." Poseidon, who was staring at her lips was surprised to hear that he had asked her a question. He told her the story of how he and his wife met, the whole time Hestia had a stoic expression on her face. She had purposely donned the diamond earrings that Poseidon adored and had abandoned her veil in favor for a silver headband. She looked simply divine, and outshined any other woman there, even Aphrodite. It called for all of Poseidon's willpower not to fold her into his arms.

She smiled a fake smile when he told her that he had to take his leave, and that he would see her in a new day. Hestia hated just how much she despised him and yet she was still dependent on him and desired him. She felt lonely and without her immortal life when he was gone but when he was there she was overtaken by great joy. Hestia sighed and drank the rest of her drink. And then she realized with great shock that her water broke.

She propelled herself by pushing herself off the table and hobbled to Poseidon. He was talking to Athena when she approached him. Deciding that Athena was not a threat, she said, "My water. It broke. The baby is coming."

The two gods were beyond shocked, and before Hestia had to wait much longer, they dragged her to a secluded room. Poseidon lifted her up without much difficulty and placed her on the bed. "It's okay, Hestia, it's okay," he pacified her as she wailed from the pain.

"The baby is very ready," Athena joked, and when Hestia shot a murderous glare at her Athena realized just how much pain she was in. It was only just a little premature that she was already having contractions. "Okay, I want you to breathe in, and breathe out. Trust me, it'll help a lot." Hestia nodded faintly and breathed in and out, but the pain barely lessened. At that time, she was sure that she whole-heartedly regretted having sex with Poseidon. The pain was extreme, and without the anesthetics that we modern day people have, it was sharp and fierce.

"Poseidon, get me a wet rag," Athena ordered him, and a great wave of relief washed over Hestia as she realized that Athena knew what she was doing.

"Ath—Athena," Hestia breathed heavily, "The father…the father is Poseidon."

"What?" Athena asked, her cold grey eyes furious that her aunt was defiled by that disgusting man. If Hestia's maidenhood was to be stolen, let it be to a man who really cared about her and was virtuous. She was beyond upset when she pieced it altogether. "But, Poseidon…he's marrying another woman!" She clenched her fists.

"I—It's okay. I-I'm j-just really t-tired," said Hestia, sweat was rolling down her face without restraint at that point. Athena nodded, and happy that she would never experience the true pain of childbirth, placed a hand on her arm. "We'll have to start without him. Push!"

Hestia clenched her teeth and shrieked as she pushed. After one time, she did not want to do it again. But this baby wanted _out_. "Push!" Athena ordered again. Hestia pushed again, and at long last she heard the shrill cries of an infant child pierce the silence like a knife. Huffing heavily, Hestia changed her form back to her nine year old one, and she realized just why she favored that one over her grown woman form. She just felt more comfortable in her own skin. Athena snapped her fingers and immediately a bundle of soft cloth appeared in her hands, which she wrapped the baby in. She smiled up at Hestia, warm and not at all like the Athena known to men. She had a new affinity for her cousin as she looked at his wide, innocent eyes just like his father—and oh, the tufts of black hair that Athena ran her hands through. "It's a boy."

At that moment, Poseidon entered the room again, and realizing that he had missed the birth of his first born son, was downcast. Athena handed the baby to Poseidon, and upon seeing his beautiful baby, began to cry. His silent tears had landed on his infant son's cheeks, and the baby curled his small fingers around Poseidon's cheeks and with small movements began to brush the tears away. "So kind already," looking up he said, "just like his mother."

Hestia waited with her arms outstretched and Poseidon handed him to her. She also cried once she saw his beautiful radiant face, and at once the baby attempted to comfort her as best as he could. All of her anger and vengeful thoughts toward Poseidon dissipated once she had held him in her arms for Poseidon had given her the beautiful baby boy in her arms. Athena stood on the sidelines, watching the couple embrace with their child in between them. She did not want to interrupt them, but it was necessary, unfortunately. "What of Amphitrite? For you have wed her tonight."

Poseidon was broken form his spell and at once turned to address Athena. "I do not know, niece. I love this child more than I love myself, but he is not safe. He is of a tender age and the possibility of him being harmed by those wishing to receive his power…and the council is not yet ready to meet him."

"What must we do?" Hestia asked her former lover.

"The island of Delos is the perfect place. It is secluded and out of the watchful eye of Zeus and Hera. But he could be possibly seen by others in the council. We must conceal him." Poseidon replied, watching Hestia play with the baby. The baby watched in fascination as she wiggled her fingers by his nose. Poseidon hated that he would take her baby from her, but it was requisite to his survival. The council was not stable enough yet to welcome a new member.

"I know," Athena said, stepping forward, "he shall be a wolf. There are plenty on Delos, he will be hidden perfectly as that honorable animal. I can transform him if you'd like."

Hestia nodded hesitantly, and realizing that this was the last time she'd touch him in a very long while, nuzzled his nose with her own. "I love you, my child. Good luck." She waved her hand and then he was blessed. She handed him to Athena and she could not resist weeping from the sorrow of losing her first and only child. The baby wailed loudly as soon as he was handed off to his aunt. Athena took one good last look at him and whispered, "I bless you, child, to be the wittiest of them all." The baby glowed with power at the blessing of Athena. And she waved her hands and there was a bright white flash. The baby in her arms was no more; in his place was a black as night wolf with the same wide eyes as the baby. "Your spell will be broken when you win the heart of a god or goddess so that they might defend you when you are brought to the Olympians."

She kissed his soft fragile head and handed him to Poseidon. "I love you, my son," said he, and with a bright golden light the black wolf was transported to the island of Delos.

"Godling," Typhon said, sniffing the air.

OH YAY ANOTHER PAGE BREAK

"Help me. _Please_."

The plea reverberated in the wolf's ears, and with great fear he realized that he was completely useless; he could not help this girl. She had, in her weakness, became a small five year old girl. Her hair was considerably shorter and had gone from deep auburn to a fiery red. She looked innocent and not at all like a goddess but rather a human girl. The wolf could not help but admire her.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps and someone shouting a name. "Artemis! Artemis, where are you?!" The snapping of twigs and crunching of the dirt on the ground closed in on the wolf, and he took a defensive position in front of the girl. She had protected him, no questions asked. She had cried for him. So when a blond haired boy arrived in the clearing, wearing a bow and quiver strapped to his back, the wolf growled angrily at the intruder. " _Go away_!" he barked. But the boy stared at the girl who had collapsed on the ground with shock and fear. The wolf gave him his final warning and with a firm stance made a space between the blond boy and his human. His muscles tensed, ready for a fight.

The blond boy placed a hand in front of him. The wolf was confused by this action and tipped his head to the side. He still had a human mind, despite his appearance, so the hand gestures were just as ineffective as they were confusing. "I'm not going to hurt you, boy. My name is Apollo, and that's my sister there. Thank you for taking care of her for me while I was gone."

The wolf understood this and understanding that he was her brother he moved aside. He yipped at him as he said, " _Don't think I don't have my eyes on you, mister._ " Apollo nodded as if he understood him and leaned down to his sister. Placing a hand on her forehead, he frowned. "What happened to her?"

" _Poison, yes, from Typhon's snakes. Saw her get hit in the ribs, yes. Incredibly worried for her health, yes_ ," the wolf replied, keeping his eyes on the little girl who had been a fully developed twenty year old only moments ago. Apollo pursed his lips and placed his hands on the girl's stomach and the crown of her head. The wolf watched with fascination as his fingertips glowed and he carefully set every rib back into place. Taking some makeshift gauze from the bottom of his quiver, he lifted up her frail body and wrapped the bandages around her small torso. The wolf padded up to her and licked her cheek, and upon feeling the sensation, the girl's eyes opened, revealing a dull grey instead of her usual bright and ethereal silver. "Artemis," Apollo said, holding her hand, "Do you think you can stand? Here," he handed her some ambrosia, which she snatched from him in less than a second. Stuffing it in her mouth, she smiled at him, nodding. Even her personality changed along with her form.

The wolf tugged at her shirt, his way of saying that she needed to stand up. Artemis nodded again and with assistance from Apollo and the wolf, she was on her feet. "Thank you," she muttered weakly and using all of her strength changed into her twelve year old form. They slowly made their way back to camp, and once they had seen the fire, relief flooded their systems. Leto shot up and ran to them, tears pouring down her face and chin. "My babies! Oh Artemis, what is wrong with you?! You should have waited for Apollo to come back!" Artemis almost rolled her eyes from the hypocrisy of that statement. She nodded lethargically and plopped down next to her. She was feeling weak again, the ambrosia had helped but all she wanted to do was sleep.

The wolf, feeling as if he was intruding, padded up to them softly. Leto's eyes widened when she saw the wolf and looked to Artemis. "Mayhap you tell me what this wolf is doing here at our camp and not eating us? Does he expect us to give him food?"

"No mother," Artemis replied, letting the wolf lay down next to her hip. She placed a hand on his soft fur. Petting his stomach, she said, "I found him in the woods. He was injured by Typhon, and he helped me triumph over him. He helped me stay alive, mom. He's strange though, he doesn't act like a regular wolf."

"TYPHON?!" Leto squawked. "Phoebe Artemis, you fought against _Typhon_?! What kind of insanity are you willing to commit?"

Artemis nodded, and Apollo looked shocked along with his mother. His mouth hung open and Artemis laughed at his reaction. "Don't catch any flies, Apollo."

At that Apollo's mouth slammed shut and he glared at her, deeply offended by his sister. Leto rolled her eyes at the twins' antics and looked back at the wolf. "We can't keep him," she said, and the two siblings stopped quarreling instantly. They looked to her surprise evident on their faces. Artemis, realizing after a few moments what her mother had said, shook her head profusely and stubbornly said, "No." She wrapped her arms around him, soft hair caressing her skin. The wolf looked up at her with his wide green-blue eyes, and Artemis knew that she could never let him go. He had already displayed such loyalty and Artemis valued loyalty in people in very much. Leto watched the two, and she looked at the wolf, and said to him, " _You're not just any wolf, are you_?"

The wolf tilted his head at her innocently. He blinked, his long lashes covering his flawless green eyes. " _No_."

Leto approached the two of them and out of fear that she would forcibly take him from her Artemis hugged him even closer. " _What are you, little one_?"

The wolf showed no signs of caring, or even acknowledging her. He yawned as he replied, still unknown to Artemis, " _That I do not know, milady_."

Leto backed up after intensely observing and she conceded to Artemis's wishes. "I suppose we can keep him. Although I must say, he is going to be a mischievous little one. You are sure that he can assist you on your hunts? You'll make sure that he is well cared for?"

Artemis was overjoyed as she replied, "Yes mother. He will be the happiest wolf in the history of the world." She hopped up and beckoned the wolf to follow her. "Come on boy, let's go!" It was still late but Artemis was sure to use a torch in the black of the night. The wolf hounded after her as they sprinted through the woods. Soon they reached clear to the other side of the island and Artemis spotted the silvery reflection of the moon on the ocean surface. She transformed into her nine year old form and giggling happily she began to build a sand castle. When the wolf destroyed that structure, she started a sculpture of her new wolf friend, he ran straight into it, getting sand on his shiny black fur. He sneezed when some of the sand out when he emerged out of the mound of sand. Artemis laughed but she was still a little angry that he had abolished all of her sand buildings. "Wolf, stop destroying my sand castles!"

Her silver eyes lit up with a brightness the wolf couldn't quite place and she gazed at him happily, "I know the perfect name for you! Perseus, the destroyer!" She laughed again, to the Greeks, Perseus was a humorous nickname for mischievous boys. "Percy for short."

Percy growled in defiance, not liking his new name at all, but she rolled her eyes and opened her arms for him to embrace her. He readily accepted, and they held each other close. A strong bond had formed between them when they had slayed Typhon together, and when Artemis had cried for Percy it only strengthened further. Percy cuddled deeper into her chest and Artemis smiled warmly down at him, stroking his ears softly. "Thank you Percy so much for helping me today. I'd be dead without you."

Percy grinned toothily and licked her on the cheek. Artemis jumped and tossed him off of her. "Ewwww! So _gross_!"

Percy barked playfully and chased after her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Artemis screamed as he tackled her, and she saw him still smiling at her with bright, beautiful sea green eyes standing over her. He leaned down and licked her again this time on her forehead. Disgusted, Artemis scrambled to get him off of her. "Agh! So gross! Percy, get off of me—" They wrestled, since Artemis was in her smaller form it was still a little bit of a challenge. She changed into her sixteen year old form and she pinned Percy down, since she clearly had the upper hand. "Ha! Got you!"

" _Not yet_ ," Percy said, although she could not hear or understand him. He licked her hand, knowing full well that she would retract it from him if did this. She did, and soon he was bounded off into the woods again. "Hey, no fair!" Artemis shouted after him and they ran back to the camp. When they came back, she was panting heavily, but Percy's wolf body gave him much more endurance than Artemis had when it came to physical activity. Apollo watched them with amusement on his face, as when they were gone Leto had told him why they could speak with him and understand him. For Lady Hestia had spoken to them. "Why were you guys gone so long? We had dinner without you."

"Sorry," Artemis said, plopping down next to Leto and taking a piece of meat handed to her by Apollo. She thanked him and dug in. It tasted amazing—with a smoky element to it, and yet it was still sweet at the same exact time. She loved it. She split it into halves and handed one to Percy, who had been patiently waiting by her side.

"I gave him a name," she said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Artemis," Leto scolded her, pointing to her mouth.

Artemis swallowed. "Oh. Sorry mom. Anyway, I gave him a name, mom."

"And what is it?"

"Perseus," Artemis said, and she smirked at Percy who groaned at the sound of his new name. "He kept on destroying the sand castles I was making at the beach, so I decided to name him 'destroyer.'"

Apollo laughed and patted Percy's head. "Great name, sis. It suits him perfectly. Although I'm not so sure that _she_ would like that." Leto shot him a glare and he looked away, not wanting to keep direct eye contact with his mother since he felt pretty guilty. Hestia had warned them about how he should not know who is, because identity is a very powerful thing. If he knew what he was, the number of monsters would only increase from there and all would be for naught since the Olympians would know who he is as well. Artemis luckily either didn't notice or didn't care, probably the latter because she said, "Mom, when do you think we'll get off of Delos?"

"I do not know, 'tis up to your father, Artemis," Leto replied calmly, her eyes on the fire flickering and dancing before them. "Your father loves us all, he really does. He is in a very difficult place and he is only doing this and separating us for our safety. Do not feel bitter towards your father, children. He only means the best." She looked more like she was trying to assure herself, however, and Artemis watched her with concern. She looked so exhausted, and gaunt. She was emaciating, no matter how hard the twins tried to help her, and she had no idea just how big a toll her birth took on her mother. Leto was also dying from one of the worst diseases—heartbreak. She felt like Hestia—abandoned and banished on this cursed island of Delos. She wanted to leave the island and return back to where she was before Zeus had taken a liking to her. Life was much simpler then, and happier. To put it directly, Leto just wasn't all that happy. She loved her children and all, but this ordeal was not her idea of a good life. She always felt weakened, not at all as powerful as she used to be.

Artemis sighed and shuffled to her mother's side. She hugged her tight, and said, "Mother, we cannot live in this cave anymore. Apollo and I will build a cottage of sorts for us all to live in so that you might have a bigger space to live in and the drafts won't be so bad. You've taken such care of us since the day we were born and I think it's time for us to repay you." She felt the warmth from her mother's hug, and at last felt comforted. Even with Percy she was still shaken up about Typhon. While she held Leto the pain in her side was much more dull, and she didn't feel like all of her muscles ached so acutely. There were just some things that only maternal love could fix, and with a smile, Artemis parted from her mother. "I love you, Leto."

Leto smiled back at her warmly. "I love you too, Artemis. I really appreciate just how much you two have done for me. Good night."

Artemis nodded and bade her goodnight. She placed the blankets that were placed a little closer to the fire so that they could warm onto Leto. She kissed her forehead, and tucked her mother in. She too could be very motherly when she wanted to. She waved to Apollo goodnight as well and settled in a corner. Towards the middle of the night, the cold was biting at her with sharp teeth and she could not resist shivering from the cold. Percy heard her teeth chattering and padded close to her. He snuggled up close to her chest and rested against her stomach. Artemis smiled and stroked him down his back and rubbed his tummy. Heat emanated from him, and finally she felt comfortable and warm. "Thank you Perseus." He groaned at the sound of his name, frustrated that she was set on keeping that name for him. She giggled and thought about that day. It was very eventful; more eventful that any day that she'd ever had on Delos. She had made a new companion, and had fought against the father of all monsters and won. She was proud of herself to say at the least. She kissed Percy on the top of his head, "Good night my little destroyer."

He groaned again.

"Well, that's what you get for destroying my sand castles."

 ** _A/N:_** **Okay, well, not quite 6,000 words but pretty dang close. I really hope that you guys don't mind. I will try to get better over time and I've never written such a long chapter before so please forgive me. So I am aware that both Hestia and Artemis are pretty OOC in this chapter, I am very well aware, but there are reasons why that are relevant to the plot. There are methods to my madness.**

 **Oh yes, and the Typhon thing. I am so sorry guys. I swear I read all the books, but it's really hard for me to track what monsters were fought already and which ones weren't. I really just typed in my search engine "Ancient Greek monsters" and got a website on Typhon. And I'm just like, "Oh, this guy seems cool, I'll do this one for the battle scene!" And as I was writing I thought the name was familiar but I just shrugged and went with it. Oh well. Maybe I'll rewrite that chapter in the future. I may even rewrite this one, since I don't feel all that happy with it. I am looking for a beta for this story, since I can't exactly find all mistakes of a 6,000 word chapter, so PM me (Don't review: only PM about information to be a beta).**

 **Also thank you guys for FIFTY FOLLOWS! Like seriously, you are the BEST!**

 **So. Tell me: Team Hestia or Team Poseidon? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods_

Chapter 3

Fog curled around the landscape in soft tendrils, brushing against Artemis's skin as she drew her bow. She breathed in deeply, and closing her eyes readjusted her grip on her bow. "Percy," she hissed at the black wolf that was by her side but she couldn't see him because the fog was so thick, "Can you smell him?" Percy's head tilted upwards as he sniffed the air. He could not catch a whiff of his scent, and he whimpered slightly—his way of saying no to her. "Are you sure?" she whispered, adjusting her grip yet again, "He has to be here somewhere. Try again."

Percy sniffed again and that time he caught the ever so slight scent of Apollo's sweat. With a confirming whine he rushed to the area he sensed where Apollo was. Artemis slung her quiver over her shoulder and raced after him as quietly as she could. "Perseus," she snapped, "Slow _down_!" Percy did not listen as he was far too focused on catching her brother. If they won Leto would give him one of her special lamb broths. He loved the lamb broth so much that he licked his lips just thinking about it. Artemis was huffing heavily once they reached a dense part of the forest. Percy's head whipped to the left so fast Artemis feared that his neck would snap. His head tilted back up as he took in the crisp clean air. Whimpering quietly, he motioned with a flick of his nose which direction he was going. " _Stay silent_ ," he told her even though it was practically useless.

He padded between the trees with his head hung low and eyes glowing with a predatorial light. Artemis knew that he could be scary if he wanted to be. She was excited, that was for sure as she would win this round and Leto would make her whatever she desired for dinner. Food mattered much to the inhabitants of Delos. But still, she kept her footsteps measured and controlled. She couldn't have Apollo win—that would mean that they would eat grilled shrew. And that stuff was not pleasant to her taste buds. It continued like that for a few moments before Percy stopped, and Artemis's breath caught, unsure if it was safe to move forward. Perhaps Percy had smelled a monster. But she couldn't ask him in case Apollo was nearby.

She ceased walking abruptly and stared at Percy's retreating form. She was still debating whether or not to ask him what he smelled or not. When Percy noticed that she wasn't following him anymore, he yapped at her, scolding her profusely. " _Artemis_!" he practically shouted at her, " _What are you doing? I was freaked out for a second, stay close by me_." Artemis still stood there, unaware of his angry ranting. Rolling his eyes, he tugged the end of her toga and she noisily tumbled after him. He cringed at the loud noise her heavy footsteps produced. Artemis searched her surroundings for anything that might indicate that Apollo had been there. She couldn't see much through the thick fog but she could still make up the dark blobs of the trees through it. The sounds of the native animals inhabiting the forest was the dominant presence in her ears. "We only have a few minutes left before dinner Perseus. We need to pick this up. We're the attackers this time, remember? If we don't catch him we'll lose—"

" _Hush_ ," Percy warned her as he approached a second clearing. This time he knew he had him. Apollo couldn't stand a chance if he got close enough, he had been perfecting his pounce and could take down an opponent much larger than him. He felt his instincts take over as he took off, wind whistling in his sensitive ears and he tackled a huge, warm figure that grunted from the impact. Percy growled then barked in triumph. " _Look Artemis, look here! I got him, I got him, now we won't have to eat grilled shrew! Victory, yes, victory_!"

Artemis rushed to where they were, and she leaned down to see Apollo's golden hair and sharp blue eyes. He groaned and rolled his eyes at Percy, wanting to remark that grilled shrew wasn't half bad. "Aw, come on, I don't want to have lamb broth! We had that last time! And the time before that…"

"Well," Artemis said, placing her hands on her hips, "we wouldn't have lamb broth every night if you just won every once in a while." Her eyes twinkled with mirth at his frustrated expression.

"Unfair!" he whined, a pout forming on his face. He was still very much immature and he complained over the simplest things. "You have Percy. That's totally unfair. Of course you'll win you have a wolf that can smell scents from a mile away!" He crossed his arm over his chest and scowled at the duo who were still grinning from their victory.

"Hey, maybe if you didn't like grilled shrew so much he might like you more, and then he would help you on games such as these. But it's not like that'll ever happen since you're not so likable anyway," Artemis retorted, as she mimicked Apollo's pose. "Perseus just loves me. Right Percy?"

He barked happily and skipped around them. Apollo huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So? He's a biased mutt. He shouldn't be allowed to participate, all he does is just make it easier for you. Whenever I'm the attacker and I find you, which is hard by the way considering I don't have an incredibly sensitive nose, he just pops up near where you are and starts attacking me! I mean come on, I should have an attack wolf too!"

"Why don't you just get one?" Artemis asked her brother as if it was an obvious thing.

Apollo stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me. How many wolves do you see on this island? _Zero_? I thought so." He felt frustrated that out of the many times that they had played this violent version of hide-and-seek, he had only won once. And by the gods Percy and Artemis were determined not to eat that grilled shrew again. It was like they were committing taste bud suicide. "Still," Artemis said, her hands on her small hips, "It's not my fault that I just happen to have my resources—" Apollo laughed at the word, "and that I utilize them in the most efficient way possible."

"Still not fair. You know what, screw wolves, I'll look for my own animal tomorrow so I can beat your asses at this game. I'm sick of you guys always winning. Next time, I'll win. You'll see." At this Artemis and Percy looked at each other, and at the same time laughed (well, Percy's sounded more like a half bark, half howl) at Apollo's empty threat. He glared at them angrily as they guffawed at the prospect of his possible victory, and feeling insulted, his fists clenched. "No no, you'll see, and I'll be the one laughing at _your_ face next time." He felt somewhat excluded from their group, even though there was only three of them. Artemis seemed to treat Percy as more of a brother than she treated Apollo, and even the fact that Percy was a wolf and not a human didn't deter her. And so he felt isolated from them, and he grew closer to his mother for social contact. Artemis did not know this and if she had she would've let Apollo use Percy for a few rounds of their version of hide-and-seek.

She shrugged and grinned amused at him, "Ok, you do what you like, Apollo. Percy and I will just stay where we are—absolutely awesome." The fog was getting thicker then, and as Artemis looked up to the sky, she realized that they needed to leave—and soon. She saw that the moon was almost completely covered, and while it was almost always dull, it was duller than usual. "Come on," she said, tugging Apollo's sleeve, "We have to go. It's getting really dark and I don't want to encounter any more monsters."

Apollo nodded at her, blue eyes gleaming, and they trudged back to their home. Perseus led the way, like always, as he had already memorized where the path back home had started and ended. They had lived in their cave for another five years before they reasoned it would be a while for Zeus to introduce them to the council so they fully invested in their home. Not only had they built a small cottage they had also built and maintained an elaborate system of roads all throughout Delos. Artemis recalled how she had done most of the work hacking through the weeds and foliage in the way and Perseus helped too by taking them and uprooting them with his teeth. And when she was finished clearing up the paths (which took a week and a half, by the way, without barely any of Apollo's help) Perseus ran over all of them to pound down and set the paths. They made sure to walk on all of them to keep the plants at bay once a week.

Artemis lay flat on her back as they passed over a massive cliff, but the path was narrow. Artemis found that it was increasingly difficult to see where her next step was, and that was dangerous. She could feel Percy licking her hand in reassurance. Not only was the fog getting more and more dense—it was also getting even colder. She was thankful that Perseus was there to give her some body heat. "Apollo!" she called, just to make sure that he was still behind her. Her heart thumped harder in her chest as she awaited a response. When it did not come after a few seconds, she had gone into full panic mode. She knew he didn't fall off the cliff—she would've heard that, but the possibility that he was far behind was very real. "Perseus, go get him," she ordered of her loyal friend. Percy whined in protest.

" _I can't leave you behind_ ," he insisted.

"Go!" she said again, oblivious to his reasons as to why he wasn't budging. "Perseus," she found herself begging, and although she hated begging, Perseus was the only one who could track him down and navigate through the fog. "Please."

He whimpered and nuzzled her hand before he left. " _Stay safe_." As soon as he departed, Artemis shivered from the near unbearable cold. She wished that they hadn't spent so much time arguing and had left for dinner already. She had no doubt that Leto would be pacing around in the kitchens awaiting their return. She became determined that she would not lose Apollo. If Percy came back without him, she would go and look for him herself. She squeezed the notch on her bow out of stress. What would she say to Leto? The last thing she wanted was to see her mother's disappointed face. "APOLLO!" she shouted.

"WE'RE COMING ARTEMIS! GIVE US A MINUTE!" Apollo shouted back, and at last Artemis could breathe again. Relief flooded her systems and her tense muscles relaxed. She breathed in a deep breath, the thick air nearly suffocating her. They needed to leave fast. "Percy! Come here!" She whistled and at once she heard the black wolf trotting her way. She smiled down at him and at last they were off the cliff's edge. "Gods, that scared me out of my wits," Artemis said before looking down at her hand, checking if she could still see it. But even the image of her hand had become blurred through the fog.

Percy barked in agreement and licked her hands. She saw his little black nose but not his eyes. She was worried at this point if they could ever find their way back that night. They may have had to stop in the middle of their journey. And it was becoming entirely too cold. "P-Percy," her teeth chattered, "stay close." Percy nodded, he'd seen Apollo do it and he was curious, and he padded to her side. She placed a tentative hand on his head and gently rubbed him. His fur was soft, and somehow dry through all of this misty fog. Percy purred not unlike a cat and rubbed up against her although she was wet from the condensation. "Apollo," Artemis said softly, "talk to me so that I know you're here."

"Ummm…okay then. So there was just this one day when I was searching for wood for a new bow since my old one had become a little dull. Like, it was splintering and stuff. I met this tree nymph and we totally hooked up—" Apollo grinned knowing that would anger his sister. He was right and Artemis turned red in embarrassment.

"Apollo! That is so vulgar!" she exclaimed, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Percy groaned in agreement. They were silent for a few moments. All they could hear was the chirping of the crickets as they continued on their way to the path, Percy was leading them the way he thought was correct.

"Anyway," Apollo continued as he smiled playfully at his sister, "When we were all done…and she was lying down at my side, I realized that she wouldn't be the only woman I'd ever love. I'll live forever, since we may be godlings, but we're still going to become gods and we'll be immortals. Forever's a long time. So when I looked down at the wood nymph I felt really sad. Because technically I'll cheat on her with numerous women…forever. So I've decided that I don't want to think like this anymore. I don't want to think about this wood nymph, and I'll just live in the moment."

"Or you know," Artemis shrugged, "You could stay faithful to her."

Apollo snorted. "Yeah right. Remember what I said. Forever's a long time. Things change. People change. It was a one-time thing anyway."

 _I don't want to be like Apollo_ , Percy thought, _I want to find a woman and stay faithful and loyal with her forever. I would never want a "one-time" thing_. So with a determined expression the black wolf at Artemis's side resolved to not think on instinct and impulse and think carefully on every action. That kind of regret that Apollo would carry…he wanted nothing like that. He would treat Artemis well. He sighed and sniffed the air again, allowing Artemis and Apollo to talk among themselves. Give them their sibling moment, Percy decided, while he focused on finding that path. A soon they got to it, going back home would be incredibly easy. Percy reasoned that after living for ten years on this island they should've already made the path better and more accessible. But the twins insisted on honing their hunting skills, which Percy didn't argue against.

He finally saw it, a small haze of brown dirt in the distance. He barked orders at them to hurry. Artemis stopped consoling Apollo and rushed to his side. "Percy, do you see the path?"

Percy barked again and bounded to the path, and relief almost made them collapse from the exhaustion of the stress of almost losing Apollo. Apollo nearly leaned down and kissed the ground. But a new problem was quickly approaching them—there was the occasional obstacle blocking the path, and seeing them would be a challenge. "Well, shoot," Apollo said as he swatted away a tendril of fog curling around his arm. This fog wasn't normal fog, Artemis noticed with a shake of her head. She didn't want to dwell on it. They weren't dead yet—it couldn't have possibly been that bad. Artemis wrapped her arms around her torso, she was too cold, she thought. Even Percy's warmth was starting to prove ineffective. When the relief faded and gave way to uneasiness, they continued on their trek home, with shivering bodies and damp clothes. Leto would surely give them the smack down Artemis reasoned.

They turned a familiar bend and Artemis's gait broke into a sprint, since she had the path memorized from there and did not need to see where it was going. Percy ran after her, panting heavily since the fog was so thick it made it difficult to breathe properly. They approached the small cottage. It was a shabby structure made of tree trunks and sticks. Some dried clay and mud glued them together. Overall though it was very nice for the fact that only two godlings had truly contributed to its building process. It had three rooms; two for the twins, since they refused to have the same room, and one main room which was kind of like a dining room/kitchen/living room. They opened the door and stumbled in. They were still shivering from the cold outside and although Percy was dry the other two were wet from the fog, so Leto hurried and started a fire. "You two," she said, shaking her head sounding disappointed, "Percy, I'm happy that you brought them home safely." Percy grinned toothily as he received a pat on the head and all the credit for their safe return.

Artemis and Apollo groaned. "Mom," Apollo whined, "You always give Percy the credit for everything great _we_ do."

"Nonsense," Leto replied, rubbing Percy's belly. "He is just as great, if not greater then you two. What took you so long? You know what, I don't want to know. Just tell me who won so I can start dinner."

"I won!" Artemis proudly stated with her hands on her hips. She was delighted that she had triumphed against her brother yet again.

"What so you want for dinner sweetie," Leto asked tiredly, and she sighed heavily. She knew Artemis would win, and she could've started dinner a while ago so the kids could have something warm to counteract the weather to eat. "Let me guess, lamb broth."

Artemis nodded vigorously and Leto turned to the kitchen. She grabbed a pot that was a gift from Hephaestus a long time and she prepared the lamb. She placed the pot above the fire where Artemis, Apollo and Percy had gathered together for heat. Artemis was wearing her sleep clothes which was a thin white dress and was thankfully dry. Percy was snuggled up against her lap and bosom, as always. He huffed and adjusted his position and licked her cheek. She wiped the slobber away, used to his embraces by then. Apollo stared at the fire. Leto took the pot away and poured the soup into three bowls. Percy hopped off Artemis's lap and trotted to where Leto set down a bowl away from the rest of them. She always felt guilty about treating Percy like a house pet but she remembered what Hestia ad said. " _I do believe that Artemis will be the one to transform my son. But it must be the truest and purest form of love, and as such she must not learn who he is. While I do love my son, my love is not the kind Athena's spell is meant for. I have allowed you and Apollo to communicate with him. Please Leto, I know you have much on your hands but I beg of you as a last favor to take care of him_."

Leto pet Percy as she thought about what Hestia meant by Athena's spell. Was it possible that Athena was the one who made him a wolf? What was his true form? She'd heard of some gods creating monsters as offspring but she was fairly certain that Percy was perfectly normal. But why would Hestia hide her own son from the council if he wasn't some monster? Leto shook her head and decided not to dwell on it. "Percy…" Artemis called, "Come here boy." Percy looked up and abandoned Leto before he headed to her. Leto watched as she gathered up the black wolf in her arms and kissed his soft head lightly. She pet him down his spine and she threaded her fingers through his long and shaggy hair. Artemis looked into Percy's bright expressive green eyes and Leto said softly, so quiet Artemis could not hear, "Come on, girl. Say it."

Then Leto's daughter took a deep shaky breath and shouted so loud that Percy winced, "PERSEUS YOU'RE SO _CUUUUUUUUTE_!"

Leto sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had thought that Artemis would say the three words that would break Percy's "spell." Apollo could potentially break the enchantment as well Leto debated but he was much too jealous of Percy to have the "pure" love that Hestia was talking about. To add to that Artemis and Percy had a special bond that could not be broken. She finished off her food and sat down on the only chair in the room and she looked after them. Artemis and Apollo were bickering yet again, about some wood nymph hem met she gathered and Percy only watched, his head going back and forth between who was speaking. Leto decided not to interfere since they needed to learn tp get along by themselves and there might be a time when she is gone. While she was immortal there was the possibility that she would weaken due to lack of remembrance or she could fade from a defeat of battle. But until then she had nothing to worry about, and she would spend as much time as she could with her children.

"Percy, what do you think?" Apollo turned to his technical adopted brother, "Do you agree with Artemis or me? Say me or I'll pummel you later." He whispered the last part in the wolf's ear. Artemis stared at him in disbelief and awe—like he was some weird alien boy. "What the hell?" she wondered. She always knew Apollo was weird, but not that weird.

Percy groaned and shifted to his other side before replying to Apollo with a twinkle in his playful green eyes, " _Whether one of you is right or not is irrelevant as you are both annoying_." Apollo was shocked at Percy's answer as Percy laughed. It sounded more like a series of yips and yaps that was unintelligible only to Artemis. Apollo seemed scandalized and placed a hand over his heart causing Leto to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her amused smile. Artemis stared at the three of them, her silver eyes wide. "Do you guys…understand him?"

"What?" Leto giggled, "No, but Apollo thinks he can. That's why I'm laughing."

"Oh no," Artemis groaned, "We've got another case of dementia. Apollo, patient zero."

Apollo rolled his eyes and grinning smacked her arm. "What?" Artemis asked, her shoulders shaking as she guffawed at his expression, "That is so delusional that you think that you can talk with Percy!"

"And it is so delusional that you think that you _can't_ ," Apollo retorted, looking at Percy who was staring back at him with wide eyes. Leto shook her head ever so slightly, making sure that Apollo noticed and that Artemis didn't.

"Whatever," Artemis said, and got up from where she was sitting. "He's a wolf, Apollo, he can't talk. Come on, Percy, let's go." She motioned with her hand for him to come at her side and she opened the door. He trotted through the door to her bedroom and then she closed the door.

Leto glared at Apollo, clearly upset. "You're giving it away! Did you not listen to Hestia? It would be wise of you to stop your foolish ways and listen to your elders. Ah, how frustrated I am! No more hints that pertain to Percy's identity! Now go to bed!" She was glad that the walls were built extra thick so that they couldn't hear each other in other rooms unless they shouted really loud. That was how Leto got them out of bed in the morning, since knocking on their doors and softly saying, "It's time to get up," didn't work.

She pulled her rug and soft downy pillow that was a gift from Artemis when she was hunting ducks out of the cupboard and she set them down on the floor before collapsing and falling asleep.

WOOOOHOOO IT'S A PAGE BREAK

Artemis blinked and sat up. The birds weren't even chirping yet it was too early. It was still dark out—and finally the fog had lifted, allowing safe passage through the forest. Artemis swung her feet off the bed and into the floor. "Percy," she whispered at the wolf at the foot of her bed, "Get up Percy we're hunting for squirrels today." He nodded and hopped off the bed before padding out of her room, she was holding the door open, to let her change. She changed into her hunting gear and quietly crept out of her room and outside where she grabbed her bow and quiver. She strapped it onto her back and then walked into the dark. She grabbed a torch, where it was leaning against the front door. She lit it with her divine powers and walked through the path into a more secluded area. It was thick with pine trees, and Artemis had to carefully maneuver through each and every one to avoid bumping into them. She watched as Percy's much lither and more agile form sneak through the bunch of trees without much difficulty. She leaned down at the stump of a dead tree and waited. There was a high population of squirrels in the forests of Delos so she didn't necessarily need to "hunt" them. Therefore the presence of Percy wasn't very essential but Artemis really liked having him around. There was something about Percy…they were close companions, and although she didn't give out her love very easily she felt herself truly warming up to him.

She drew her bow and making sure her breaths were even since erratic noises or movements would scare almost any kind of prey away and leaned totally against her tree stump, making sure only a small sliver of her would be visible. She heard twigs snapping and the crunching of foliage and her breath caught. She cursed silently under her breath at the small sound it made. The squirrel was hesitant when it heard her. It scratched its ear after a few moments of silence and resumed its scurrying around the tree. It must've been looking for something, an acorn, probably as it dug through piles of leaves and branches deposited by nearby trees. Artemis breathed in a deep silent breath and she pulled the bowstring, she felt her muscles tense as she aimed. Percy was ready by her side to retrieve the squirrel when she shot it, or in the rare case that she missed he would get the squirrel himself.

She let go and the arrow whistled through the air and pierced the squirrel's hide. Percy sprinted to it and trotted to Artemis and it landed by her feet. She leaned down and she felt tears gathering in her eyes as the squirrel whimpered from the pain. "Shh, shh," she pacified it and waved her hand so that it could no longer feel the pain of the arrow. She always felt sad about killing another living thing, but she needed to eat and meat was the best source of protein out there. "You are honorable. You died an honorable death." And she touched its stomach before blessing it and its afterlife. Percy watched with curiosity, he wondered if he had a blessing of his own that he could use. Artemis got up and placed the squirrel in her pouch. She moved on, the empty feeling she usually got from hunting was slowly but surely fading away as the years went by. Thanks to all of those animals her family was well-fed and healthy.

"This way Percy," she pointed to her left and they turned to the side of the island she wasn't so fond of hunting in. There were often hordes of nymphs that would swarm her and it often annoyed her and disrupted her hunting. They always insisted on being her "followers" and caretakers, but it was really their effort at being close to her brother which made it even more irritating. Percy cocked his head to the side, and looked her with curiosity. They didn't really go that way too often because of the nymphs and he was confused why she wanted to go there that day.

"We've kind of overhunted the other side," Artemis shrugged as she explained her reasoning. "Okay then," Percy replied, and ran by her. She threw her quiver over her back and marched into the less dense part of the forest and towards the small pond that had an abundance of biodiversity, since it was one of the few mild weather areas of Delos. The area around the pond had its own microclimate and it was almost always temperate there; the only time it wasn't was during high winter. It didn't have heavy foliage that made it difficult to move around in or anything like that. There were no hindrances near the pond.

Artemis hopped over a log and she arrived close to the pond. She groaned audibly when she heard a series of giggles from that area and she knew that even this early in the morning the nymphs weren't hibernating. When exactly do they sleep? She wondered as she scoffed and continued her way to the pond. She would brave her way through this and get it over with. It was kind of like a long list of chores—you just go through the hard part of it and then you finally get to rest. Artemis turned to Percy and he nodded at her, signaling her to walk forward.

She approached the pond hesitantly, where a bunch of teenage girls were sitting on rocks surrounding the body of water, splashing each other playfully. As soon as Artemis arrived they jumped and squealed and ran to her. She screeched in fear as they attacked her, talking in frenzies and asking her a slew of questions. Percy watched for a few moments and seeing that she was very uncomfortable, barked a deep resonating sound that made all the nymphs jump and move away from her. Percy glared at them at the best of his ability and they backed away from Artemis finally, afraid of her wolf companion. Artemis sighed and dusted herself off as she decided that she should at least be cordial with them.

"Hello girls," she said, fiddling with her bowstring, "We're just passing through, won't be a bother."

"Oh no Artemis, you're never a bother. In fact, we were just deliberating over what we would say to you next time we see you right now," Eurya, the nymph leader said, a fake smile plastered over her face, "After all, you are our favorite goddess."

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight onto her left foot. "Right, well, if I was the goddess of celibacy you would run away like that." She snapped to emphasize her point. All of the nymphs and Artemis rolled her eyes, it wasn't even remotely funny. Well, perhaps it was funny they thought it was funny. Eurya narrowed her eyes at Artemis. "Well, are you the goddess of celibacy? I do believe that position was already taken by Hestia, and as you can see here we are not one of her followers."

"But remember sister that she got knocked up, so that domain is hers no more." Another nymph piped up. Artemis wanted to speak against them, but she didn't want them too riled up because when nature nymphs get mad they get _really_ mad. But somehow Artemis didn't like hearing them speak poorly of Hestia, and apparently neither did Percy, because he growled low. The other nymphs ignored him and chattered away about that poor goddess.

"I heard it was by some monster!"

"Oh yes, I heard it was Typhon who fathered the child."

"Oh no no, girls you have it all wrong. It was Kronos, the old man! Her own father!"

They cackled like witches at that and Percy barked again, making them shut up. They all looked at him, as if expecting him to say something. Artemis decided to speak for him. "I don't appreciate seeing a bunch of low-lives spitting the dirt (meaning, "speaking badly about someone") on a fellow goddess. Don't judge her so harshly, as it is she who allows you to live. Every time that foul words come out of your mouth about her, your life is in her hands. Luckily for you Hestia is a kind and gracious woman (at least from what I have heard) and you should consider yourself fortunate that I am not smiting you for her. Now, I do believe that I would like to take my leave now."

Artemis marched away from them, thoroughly disgusted, and headed deeper into the forest. She pet Percy to comfort him, even though she knew he was good at heart and was willing to defend anyone he seemed to have a special connection to Hestia. She wondered absently if perhaps the wolf was Hestia's sacred animal. She didn't know. She repeated what she had done earlier with the squirrels and at the end of it she had pocketed four of them to bring home. Artemis and Percy grinned at each other in accomplishment, proud of yet another successful hunting trip and it was still only barely past daybreak. They decided to head back to the house, the excitement coming off of the in waves. Artemis was nimble as she walked through the forests, her movements graceful and agile. Percy watched her in wonder. She had grown up quite a bit since he had first met her, she had new curves to her body that somehow made her appear more attractive to him. He found that he could cuddle into her chest less and less those days, and he had asked Leto why.

"Because they are one of the intimate parts of the female body, Perseus," she had replied, smiling at Percy looking incredibly amused like it was obvious and something that Percy wouldn't understand for a long time. And Percy supposed he didn't really understand.

Artemis looked back at him. "Percy, you're so slow! I bet you can't beat me at a race!"

She began to sprint, and Percy bounded after her. Their breathing became heavy as they chased after each other, their thoughts running a mile a minute as they dodged obstacle after obstacle. He saw her auburn hair swishing in the wind and that was when he realized that he was far behind her. He felt himself running even faster, faster higher, and swifter, and then he realized that he was nearly soaring, power running through his veins. He didn't know that the pond was greatly disturbed and was rippling violently, causing the nymphs to scream in fear. Percy slowed down when he realized that he had already reached the cabin.

He heard huffing behind him and turned to see Artemis leaning on her knees, sweat pouring down her forehead. "Percy, my gods, you're really fast. I-huh- couldn't even attempt to catch up. Holy gods, you're fast."

They heard crying and Artemis realized that it was from the cottage. They burst through the front door and found Apollo's door open, Leto on her knees by his bed, weeping, making her shoulders shake.

"Mother! _Mother_! What's wrong?"

"A-Apollo…he's… _gone_!"

 **A/N: Yay I reached 6,000 words exactly, finally!**

 **So a few things. First, please tell me in the reviews which monster I should put in the next chapter:**

 **Lamia**

 **Chimera**

 **I don't want to mess up like I did in the first chapter, so please let me know what is wrong with either. Also, I revised the first chapter a little bit so it's a cyclops they're attacking, and not Typhon. So…at least that's fixed.**

 **And THANK YOU FOR OVER A** ** _HUNDRED_** **FOLLOWS! I am freaking out right now, that's so much, thank you guys! You're the best, and it totally motivates me to write. Ya'll fellow writers know what I'm talking about. I have a pretty busy life, so the next update will take a little bit of time, what I mean by that is not a week or so like this one did, but maybe two weeks. Anyway, I know that I have a lot of mistakes in this story and these chapters, so I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. If any one of you guys would like to be one, SEND ME A PM. One final thing: Please no foul language in the reviews. As one of my favorite fanfic authors has written: "If you are going to flame me, do so majestically."**

 **Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter 4, _The Fear_

"A-Apollo…he's… _gone_!"

Artemis stopped her motions toward her weeping mother and backed up, almost tripping on herself, but Percy helped her back up. He too was shocked. They gaped at Leto, as she sobbed uncontrollably. Artemis had thought she was crushed when Apollo was missing in the fog but that was nothing in comparison to the pure fear that plagued Artemis. It multiplied as she wailed, "And it's _all_ my fault! Oh, my baby, my baby! Zeus, if there was ever a time to help, do it now!"

The sky rumbled, but only slightly, it was his way of apologizing. The situation was beyond his jurisdiction of meddling. Leto had stopped when she heard the sky as if it had appeased her bur once she interpreted his response she realized that he would not help her and that they were on their own. She turned swiftly to Percy and Artemis, and, in a second of madness, she kneeled to the ground and cried, "Please, help me, help him!"

She did not need to beg. "Mother," Artemis stammered, "You need not worry so." She chewed on her lip in anxiety and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "We will find him. He is my brother. He is alive." She leaned forward and brought Leto close to her, their bodies mingling in a warm and comforting embrace. "Everything will be okay."

Percy whined and licked Artemis's hand. " _Come on, we have to go_ ," he said as he nuzzled against her side, " _We can't run out of daylight and you can only use your fire power so much_." Even though he knew that it was of no use for him to talk to her and tell her his suggestions, it still solaced him to speak to her. She broke apart from her still crying mother reluctantly and adjusted her quiver strap; a nervous habit. She nodded at the black wolf and leaned down to hug him.

"I need my reassurance too," Artemis stated when Percy cocked his head in confusion at the affectionate hold. "Someone needs to stay strong, and I don't think it can be me. Help me. Apollo wouldn't be gone this long, not unless he's being attacked by a monster, and I feel weak. I don't know exactly why. But I do. Percy, I have never needed your help as much as I do now."

Percy nodded, understanding what she wanted of him and walked up to Leto, who was still lying at the bedside of Apollo. She looked torn and her eyes were a misty grey color just like Artemis's own dull silver. " _What happened, mother? Why were you lamenting that it was your fault? Surely it was not your intent to send him into harm's way_."

Leto stopped her crying and looked him in the eyes as she replied frantically, " _I made a mistake and told him of a story that I shouldn't have. Hera will have my head and my poor son…_ "

 _Earlier that day_

Apollo was still asleep when he heard Artemis in the living room collecting her things for hunting. He heard her leave, and that was when he decided to awaken. He stretched his arms and plopped out of bed, feeling absolutely exhausted. Apollo didn't really want to wake up—definitely not so early, but he didn't have much choice as he had to make breakfast that morning. He wandered into the kitchen area and began preparing breakfast. Upon hearing him, Leto awoke. "Good morning, Apollo," she said, smiling at him slightly.

He smiled a friendly smile back and turned around to continue his preparation of their breakfast. Leto sat down on the chair, feeling weak. Apollo finished soon afterwards, and handing her a plate of the food, asked his mother, "What has you so vexed? Do you miss Artemis and do not wish to be consoled by merely my own company?" Leto jumped at that and tilted her head to the side. She was always confused that Apollo self-deprecated himself. She always wondered why the two siblings were so competitive. Leto rolled her eyes at his joke and said, "Certainly not, Apollo. I am just…very tired."

Apollo nodded. "Mother, why did our birth have such a heavy toll on you? I thought you would have recovered by now. It's been many years. What happened before we were born?" He plopped down at his seat next to her and began eating his food. He never really thought about how they had gotten on Delos, other than the story his mother told, which was that Zeus had wanted them hidden from the Olympian council, "Is there something that you are not telling Artemis and me?"

Leto knew that she had been caught, and looked down at her food in guilt because she had not told the entire truth to her children, who were old enough to know by then. They were old enough and she was confident that they could handle the truth. So she sighed and told him to lean closer, a taut smile curling her lips. "It all began during the first titan war and Zeus, a new king, gazed upon me. We did not speak all very often, but the desire and lust was mutual. He was already married to that snake, Hera. One day, we found each other alone, and we conceived you two. I did not…really love your father so much at the time, and in my anger, informed a servant of Hera of my pregnancy, thinking that she would only punish her husband, and not me."

Apollo's look darkened, and he did not wish to know what happened else, but was also sure he did not want to interrupt her and seem impolite. Leto looked up at the crude roof and sighed again, feeling weak and nearly fell on her back, she felt so exhausted. Remembering all of the memories was almost painful physically to her; and soon she knew why Hestia must've felt so bittersweet towards Poseidon. You love your lover and yet, there they are, embracing someone else, building another family with someone else. And you cannot help but think, 'What have I done wrong? What does she have that I do not?' And those kinds of questions deteriorated Leto and her health dangerously. "Hera, she sent Python my way, so that I could not give birth in the daylight. I had to give birth in the _dark_ , where I could not see the dangers that lurk in the shadows or find myself a comfortable place to stay. As your mother, I was determined not to let you fade. _I love you_. And I was not strong enough to destroy Python, I was too weak from running by then."

They both sat in silence, angry and while Apollo was furious and full of vengefulness, Leto held that fading-away kind of rage, like a sore bruise that you were reminded of only when you touched it; and even then it did not hurt so much. Apollo, however, had forgotten that Leto had never told him this, and upon seeing the heartbroken woman, he knew there were more things missing but he chose to question it. "Mother," he said softly, "I will destroy this horrid, putrid Python. He will die either by my hand or my arrows. Artemis mustn't know. I have to be the one to destroy him, I must be the one to fulfill your revenge."

And then he added on, "And Percy. Percy must not know this."

"Mayhap he would help you on your journey," said Leto, "If you really must. I would prefer it if you not even try, my sweet boy. For it is not safe, and I do not wish you to carelessly throw yourself in the way of danger. I trust Percy with my life to protect himself." Even though he was much smaller than the two twins, he was more capable, and that fact was not obscured throughout the members of the family. Leto knew that with Percy on Apollo's side, Apollo would have not only Percy but Hestia's assistance as well. But those facts aside, she was persistent that he _not_ chase after Python like a foolish godling she liked to think Apollo was not. Apollo did not acknowledge her pleas, but rather, he stood tall, his new, strong body that he had gained over his years of adolescence towering over his still sedentary mother. "I will slay him," he reassured her, giving a sloppy kiss to her cheek and grabbing his bow and his arrows before stepping outside. "Goodbye mother. I must take my leave to find this Python that you have spoken of."

Leto tried to yell at him to come back, but no words came out, as she knew that he would not answer and nearly cried out of frustration. While she had confidence in her young son, she did not want to take the chance and she loved him so very much. Not only that but Python lived on Mount Parnassus after it had tired of chasing Leto. Apollo would be treading on sacred ground and the _whole Olympian council would be able to see him_. And he could die—oh gods _he could die_. Leto began to cry, and she felt as though she could never stop.

GREAT. A PAGE BREAK.

Apollo swung his rudimentary sword and did different maneuvers as he wandered down the paths. He was set on his own adventure, and he would fashion a ship to get through the vast ocean if he had to. He would do whatever it took to avenge his mother—and at any cost. Even if it meant that he would have to confront the queen of the gods herself. He was brave—stupidly so. And for the women in his life (Artemis and Leto) he would fly to the moon and back. He got his sword stuck in the tree, and after arguing with a tree nymph for an hour and a half, he descended down the path again. It would take him a few days just to get to the coast; Delos was a fair-sized island. He was so caught up in the excitement of going off on his own that he did not think once about the consequences he might leave behind.

He kicked up the dirt and walked to a nearby stream. The water was soft sounding and comforting to him. He lay by the bank and looked into the water. He looked down at himself in the clear brook and saw his handsome face staring back at him. Even though he was a godling, he had changed considerably through the years. It was possible that he would stop aging soon however. Some gods reached their peak point in "attractiveness" and stayed that way, while others manipulated their form to look whatever age they wanted. While many did this, it was a little power-draining and it took up a precious piece of mental power. Apollo was what a mortal would call a man in his early twenties; with cropped hair flipped at the side and it was a bright golden blond that was a stark contrast to the earthy tones around him in the forest. He had a slight smirk that appeared perpetual, and bright, sparkling blue eyes that accompanied it. He turned away and collapsed on the ground, knowing better than to get caught up in himself. Leto had warned him of being a narcissist; and that it would only bring bad things with it.

"I love you Mom. I love you Artemis and Percy. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He sighed and walked to the grass for a softer surface to sleep on. He patted the grass and lay down on his spot, gazing at the stars. It was beautiful up there—and he imagined Hestia up there, and his father, and good-for-nothing bitch known to the world as Hera. The sky only had a few stars, not many constellations, as that would be added later by a variety of gods.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

A PAGE BREAK SO SOON? OH WELL.

Artemis ran outside the door, and knowing that her brother had had a few hours of a head start, since it was already midday, had to run paces faster than he had. Percy raced after her, and soon they were set at a comfortable pace together. Their companionship was so at ease, and Artemis was still stable despite her worries because of Percy. He was somehow holding her up. This felt so familiar, like how Apollo had gotten lost in the fog. Except this time Artemis didn't feel quite as useless as she wasn't just standing there while Percy was retrieving him. "Percy!" she shouted against the wind after they were running for an hour, "I think I need to rest for a little bit!" They had been running at almost the top speed for a godling and Artemis had to admit that she was tiring. To anyone else she would be too prideful to confess that but around Percy she was willing to tell him anything.

Percy barked in response and slowed down before stopping to a halt altogether. "Thanks," Artemis said, huffing and grinning. "I'm not nearly as fast as you are. And my endurance is pretty much all null and void."

" _You need to work on that_ ," Percy remarked, looking up at her with those enchanting green eyes. Artemis plopped down and sat next to him. They looked out into the forest, it was getting sparser as they approached the coast. She pet his head absently, and he purred happily, curling into her chest. "No Percy," she said, and lightly shoved him off her so that he had to lay down next to her, but he had limited contact. He looked up at her, black as night and she smiled down at him. She was going to say those words the three words that would free him from his wolf-prison. But she was interrupted when she heard a movement in the woods. Percy lifted his head from her thigh with a quick, sporadic jolt.

"Percy," Artemis said, as she dared not move or make much noise, "What is it?"

" _Just a squirrel_ ," he said, and then realizing that she did not understand him, shook his head no and gave her a reassuring lick on the palm. Artemis nodded and continued to softly pat his head. She always wondered how Percy knew what the head nods meant. She was fairly certain that most wolves had limited cognitive skills and Percy was almost…godling-like. He always grinned back when she did—wolves did not really recognize smiles as a friendly gesture meant to be returned—and he developed a sort of language with her through barks and licks and he understood what she said to him. They were like best friends…and because of his godling traits Artemis and her family treated him like he was their sibling/son.

Percy adjusted his seat and laid down fully on his side, begging Artemis to rub his stomach. She laughed and complied eagerly, running her hands through his soft black fur. "You're such a spoiled-brat," she said and Percy expressed his disdain to the comment by groaning. She laughed again and continued to pet him. She looked out into the sunset, and realizing that she had full recovered and could run again, told him to get up and they set off. They actually had no idea as to Apollo's whereabouts and were merely "winging it," they guessed that if Apollo was anywhere it might be the coast, since he had always said that he wanted to go there. There was also a chance that he was in the forest, perhaps looking for his animal that would "help him achieve victory" in hide-and-seek. They didn't really know where to start, and Artemis knew that was dangerous as that put them a few steps behind him. They had to find him and get him back fast; the last thing they wanted was Leto to worry over her two children and adoptive wolf. (Well, whether or not he was a wolf depended on the viewpoint of each individual family member).

They hurried along, stopping at all the ponds and streams that they knew of, thinking that mayhap Apollo was flirting and picking-up the water nymphs there. But no such luck. He was not found. Artemis wanted to scream in frustration. Her brother was such an idiot! How could he run away like this? "What a foolish boy my brother is!" She lamented to Percy once. He only whined in agreement and burst in speed—not wanting to be left behind, since Artemis's anger towards Apollo was fueling her speed as well, and she was faster than their usual pace. They called it a night when the sun dipped past the horizon, and the sun god Helios had stopped his chariot ride. Artemis looked up at the sky, unbeknownst to her that Apollo was doing the same thing at the same time. "Oh my gods," she said, breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down, "That was probably the most intense, frustrating, and exhilarating workout I've had my whole life."

" _True_ ," Percy said, acquiescent.

She folded her arms behind her head in a makeshift pillow and gazed up at the black sky. Percy was almost the exact same color; there was barely any difference between the shades of black. Artemis turned to look at him the only thing distinguishing him from the darkness was his green eyes that were the color of the sea. Artemis smiled at him one more time before falling asleep. Percy gazed at her as she was asleep, a sweet expression on her face. Her lips were curled up in a smile, as if she were having a pleasant dream, and her eyebrows knitted together. It was kind of cute, he thought. He licked her cheek before settling at her side and closed his eyes.

OH MY GOSH AT THIS POINT IT'S RAINING PAGE BREAKS

Apollo was in a deep sleep when countless pairs of glowing yellow eyes peered at him from the shadows. A howl pierced the night, loud and shrill, yet beautifully haunting at the same time. Apollo jumped and scrambled to his feet. He leaned down and snatched his bow and arrows, the only weapon he had other than his bent sword. (The tree nymph he had got it stuck in nearly broke it in half in her fit of anger.) The glowing eyes multiplied, and he heard the deep, low growl that Percy sometimes had when he was about to catch his prey. Apollo knew this was bad news. "I thought there were no wolves on Delos!"

A goddess's laugh tinkled in his ears and he looked around quickly to see where the laugh was coming from. "Foolish boy, there are plenty of wolves on Delos! Why do you think I have masterfully hidden him there?"

"H-Hestia?" Apollo asked his voice shaky from fright as he saw the eyes multiply exponentially. The growling got louder and louder until it was almost unbearable. Another howl. "Hestia, I have kept your secret, I swear, if this is your way to punish me my mistress—"

The goddess laughed again, "No, not Hestia, young godling. I am the cleverest one of all. No god or goddess may ever outwit me." Apollo had the correct answer in his head he'd heard of Athena from the stories Leto had told him, but he thought that the Olympian council did not know of his existence. He decided to chance it.

"Athena?"

"Good job boy."

"But I thought…you didn't know we were here!"

"You are right, boy, I was fooled into thinking there were no other inhabitants on Delos, but I was wrong. I saw you and Artemis and Leto with my Percy as I was checking up on him," Athena replied with a condescending tone, as if the answer was obvious and Apollo should've figured it all out in a heartbeat. Apollo pulled the arrow back and shot at the nearest wolf.

"Um, in that case, help me," Apollo said as calmly as he could, trying not to sound panicked. "Please, please help me," he begged, "I'll be in debt for you for the next millennium if I really have to."

"Ah, I suppose that would work, godling," Athena said, sounding bored and unamused by his pleading. Perhaps on another day she would be laughing at a male's attempt to save himself. "In that case. Shoot left."

Apollo drew an arrow and pivoted on his foot before shooting left. The wolf had leapt at him, probably planning to munch on his face. "Access denied," Apollo said, smirking.

"Behind you," Athena said in a sing-song voice.

Apollo tried to hold his bow steady as he pulled back yet again to shoot the wolf leaping at him behind him. He was lucky that the wolves weren't attacking him all at once, otherwise he would've been completely overwhelmed. They were coming to him in small groups, allowing him to maneuver through them and attack them one on one. Athena barked orders at him as he was running and rolling on the ground to dodge half of the wolf's attacks. Once in a while a lucky wolf would swipe at him and Apollo would grunt in pain as he saw golden ichor drip off of his arm. "Frick," he cursed, not wanting to speak vulgar in front of a goddess. "Son of a wolverine that hurt."

"Keep fighting!" Athena screeched, "No distractions, or they'll overcome you!"

"Nice to know you care," Apollo said, rolling his eyes.

Athena coughed at this. "What? N-No, of course not. I care for no godling. I just want a personal servant for the next thousand of years or so." A pause of silence. "Right!"

Apollo turned swiftly and an arrow pierced the heart of a very unfortunate wolf. It whined and limped away, looking back at him with sad eyes. Apollo looked at those eyes and there he saw Percy and upon this felt a surge of sympathy and regret for the wolf. He was distracted and a wolf leapt onto his back with a feral snarl and Apollo yelled out as its claws sunk into his skin through his light toga.

"Apollo!" Athena said in worry, and it took all of her willpower not to flash down there herself and destroy all of those wolves personally. If she had, however, it would alert the gods of his presence and she knew Leto did not want that, so she refrained. "Get up boy! Get up! Only a little more to go, Artemis and Percy are coming your way!"

Apollo sighed with heavy relief, a smile forming tightly on his lips despite the unbearable pain. "I can—I can do this." He shot at wolves that never seemed to stop, it was an endless cycle that seemed almost pointless.

"They're approaching!" Athena announced, and Apollo was huffing deeply by then. He was sweating gallons, the effort of dodging their attacks was wearing down on him. Athena knew that he might not make it, even when Artemis and Percy arrived. His presence was fading, his ichor was still spilling out and wouldn't stop, and he was weakened too much. Athena decided to take a chance and she gave him strength. Apollo was revived, and he fought ferociously against the packs of wolves. He had a new will; a will to make it until Percy and Artemis arrived. He knew that they would make it.

He rolled to the left to avoid a leaping wolf and then sprung up. He was not as agile as Artemis, he couldn't do things like cartwheels and handstands, but he was still pretty quick. He reached behind him into his quiver and when he found that he could not grab an arrow out of it, he started to panic.

"Percy, hurry! I think he's this way!"

Apollo felt new hope strengthen him and he punched the wolf and it fell back with a _thump_. "Artemis!" He yelled out, "Artemis, I'm over here! Please hurry!"

He saw a flash of her auburn hair and Artemis turned around and saw him clutching his arm and sprinted even faster. He exhaled in total relief before he heard Percy viciously growl at the wolves and launch himself at them powerfully. "Percy!" He said in surprise upon seeing his adopted brother. Percy merely barked in recognition before turning back to the enemies. He howled—then ran towards them with impossible speed. The wolves squeaked in fear and bounded off and away from Apollo and Percy.

Artemis finally reached them and leaned down, her hands cupping her knees, as she tried to catch her breath, "Percy, what did I tell you about going too fast?" She leaned to the side and rubbed the stitch in her side that was worsening rapidly. "Apollo, are you okay?"

Apollo was also breathing heavily, "Yeah. I'm alright."

Artemis's passive expression morphed into one of pure anger as she stepped forward and punched him in the gut—hard. Apollo winced in pain as he yelled at her, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"For running away! You nearly gave our mother a heart attack!" Artemis exclaimed.

The guilt soon took Apollo over and it hit him like a brick wall. He shook his head, disappointed in himself and his stupidity. He had allowed his thirst for vengefulness cloud his judgement, and Artemis standing next to him with her hands on her waist in dissatisfaction was a reminder of that. He heard Athena cackle at him inside his head, as she said, "Imprudent and reckless boy! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Apollo looked up at the sky in annoyance, assuming that Athena could hear him. "Shut up! I don't need to be reminded of that twice!" He crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive stance and glared down at the ground. He sure did hate to be mocked. Artemis continued to punch him on the arm, chest, and collarbones as she told him about how much of a hassle it was to find him and how worried she and Leto was. She found the wound on his arm and started to squawk about his recklessness and that he could've gotten seriously hurt.

He gave a pleading look to Percy, begging him to tell Artemis to stop, and so the black wolf padded up to her and nudged her wrist with his black snout. Artemis stopped abruptly and looked to Percy, and they stared at each other. Artemis saw in the depths of his green eyes her smaller five year old form, frightened and scared for her brother. But she also saw the maternal part of her, staring back, unblinking. Artemis turned back to see Apollo counting his new bruises—three. She brusquely jumped on him, her arms around his neck, and tears of happiness were streaming down her face. "Apollo! I was so, so worried about you!" She squeezed him and through a tight breath Apollo struggled to say, "Never mind. Not three. Four."

Percy smiled at the two of them and wished with a sort of bittersweet longing to have a human form. Just so he could embrace the two of them just like they were then. Especially Artemis. He knew he wasn't a wolf. He wasn't stupid. But what he actually _was_ —that he did not know. Percy looked down at the ground, and when he looked back up, he saw Artemis standing above him, a warm smile on her face. "Did you really think you were going to be left out?" She leaned down and scooped him up with strong arms, and in surprise Percy yipped. Apollo rushed to her side and they overwhelmed him with kisses and cuddles. He felt like he was going to suffocate they were so close.

They finally set him down and went on their way back home. Luckily it was much easier since Percy had memorized the way back home and he led the way. The twins realized just how much they depended on Percy for things. "Any luck on finding an animal to help you with hide-and-seek?" Artemis asked with a hint of humor permeating her tone.

Apollo shook his head as he kicked the ground. "No. I wasn't looking for one."

"What _were_ you doing?" Artemis asked, looking towards him her silver eyes seemed to burn through his skin and peered through his soul they were so intense. Apollo looked the other way, trying to ignore the fact that if he lied Artemis would still question him. It didn't really mattered what he said, she would still give him that _stare_. The stare of doubt. So he decided to tell the half-truth. "I was trying to avenge my mother."

"What?" Artemis asked her lips twisting into a dissatisfied frown, "What were you trying to impose vengeance against? Against Hera? Are you absolutely insane?"

"No," Apollo snapped, "I'm not as stupid as prior events have shown. Mom doesn't want you and Percy to know, so, buzz off."

Artemis laughed mockingly as she asked seriously, "Did you _really_ just tell me to buzz off? I don't believe a _word_ you're saying right now. Leto would never keep something from Percy, and especially not me."

"Please," Apollo said, looking at her with pleading eyes, "Don't ask. This is for me to deal with and me only." Percy licked Artemis's hand as telling her he agreed with Apollo. She pulled her hand away. "Alright." She said. "I'll stop. But only because Percy told me to."

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes before decreasing his speed to put some distance between him and Percy and Artemis. He was tired from dealing with his sister. She meant well, and he knew that, but it was a little frustrating that she constantly treated him like a child. He didn't know what it was, perhaps it was from that she helped Leto give birth to him, but she was always more of a mother than a sister. They reached the cabin/house/hut, and Artemis knocked on the door. Two seconds later and Leto was clinging to Apollo like a frightened cat, and she held his face in her hands as she nearly talked his ear off. Percy watched sadly, wishing once again that he had siblings, a human body, and a mother. Leto was an amazing adoptive mother, that he knew and recognized, but he always wanted a blood mother. A mother that cared for him as Leto cared for Artemis and Apollo. He padded in the house, unknown to the family of Delos, and climbed onto Artemis's bed, and fell asleep.

A few hours later he heard someone enter the room with heavy footsteps before they plopped onto the bed. A female voice whispered sweet words to him before he was kissed on the head and his consciousness faded.

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter update, but oh well. I guess it will have to do.**

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. If you would like to be one, SEND ME A PM. That is all.**

 **Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter 5

Birds were singing, nymphs were dancing, and all was supposed to be well and lovely. There was a slight overcast, hinting at a light rain later in the evening, promising flourishing crops that were in Leto's garden. But there was just the right amount of sun that peeked out from behind the curtain of the clouds, battling the freezing cold that would've otherwise ensued. All words compact, the weather was absolutely excellent, and days like that were treasured, and few and far between. Artemis should've been singing her praises to Zeus like the birds, but instead she was sulking and pouting as she kicked at the dirt in her frustration. It was times like that she appeared like her brother Apollo. She did not care for the beautiful weather, but rather her discontent. No bow shooting for two weeks?! What kind of a cruel and oppressive punishment was that? And the fact that Apollo had never received such a penalty caused her such great distress.

Oh, and how Percy had merely shrugged his incredibly handsome looking face looking conflicted. Ever since he had become a boy—or rather an adolescent godling-thing—he had gotten so insufferable—

Oh wait. I've let it slip, haven't I? Percy's fate has been revealed. (Even though you knew his secret when you read the summary) Well, I suppose I might have to explain from the very beginning of it since I have given away an important part of this chapter's plot in one paragraph.

PAGE BREAKKKKK

"Bye Mom," Artemis said, leaning down to kiss her mother on the cheek softly. "I love you, and Percy and I are going to go hunting." Leto nodded and waved goodbye with a slight wave of her hand as Artemis beckoned for Percy to follow her as she swung the quiver onto her back. She walked into the shed that she and Apollo called their "workshop" and grabbed the arrows she had made the night before. She briefly recalled what it had been like to make them. She had stayed up late at night, enduring the burning of her eyes and the slowing of her muscles. Percy had stood beside her, his head on her lap. Every once in a while she would reach down and pet him every once in a while, and he would purr in delight. She felt like it was a very systematic process to make those arrows—she had to carve them, cap them, and attach her feathers on the ends. She had left them on the table so it would be easy for her to pick them up the next morning, which she did.

They left the cottage knowing that Apollo would be safe since he was going to do some housework with Leto, such as repairing some patches in the roof and the gardening. Percy trotted alongside her, panting happily. That day they were deer hunting. They loved to deer hunt together; in fact they loved it so much that Artemis swore the stag would be her sacred animal when she became a goddess. When she told Percy this, he barked deep in his throat and nodded in agreement, almost as if saying, " _Me too! Me too_!" The reason why they loved deer hunting was that not only was the venison completely worth it, they enjoyed the chase and the challenge. Hauling back a 400 to 600 (181 kilograms-272 kilograms) pound deer was no easy task. They could do it, however seeing that they were both godlings. Which, by the way, was still not known to Artemis and Percy. They bonded together each time, and Artemis always returned to Leto with an exciting story to tell. Leto always listened with an amused expression on her face.

Artemis slowed her steps, and with great stealth, she was nearly silent as she trudged through the forest. Percy trailed behind her noiseless as well. They knew that deer had excellent hearing and could hear from a distance away. They did not want to chance the loss of their prey. They were on the prowl—the girl and her wolf, her best friend. They stalked through the trees, deadly yet calm and seeming to only possess the most benevolent motivations. Artemis and Percy merely only wanted to feed their family. It strengthened Leto considerably when she consumed venison and they were pretty well convinced that she would be mostly recovered if they were to give her one more meal. She had healed a lot since they arrived on the island and Artemis found Percy.

They looked back on the fight with that cyclops as just one trial that they had gotten through out of many. It was just another memory, along with the memory of when Apollo was so lost in his vengefulness that they had had to retrieve him. That they did not look back on with pleasure—but Artemis was more angry when she had that thought, as Percy merely shrugged (as well as a wolf's body could permit). Apollo would blush a furious red and look down at the ground whenever the topic was raised. And so the family avoided discussing the issue.

Artemis pressed her back against a tree. She was finding it harder and harder to conceal herself with trees as her body continued to grow. She mostly just changed her form, but that was not a preferred option as it required a lot of energy that she could use focusing on hunting. She often bemoaned about how Percy never had that problem. His coat just mostly did the job of hiding him. Artemis raised a finger to her lips and pulled her bowstring with an arrow nocked and shot it a tree left of her. With a fascinating speed, she pulled back another arrow and shot the deer that sprinted from its hiding spot. Percy watched in wonder as he saw the event unfold before him. Artemis had somehow sensed where the deer was and shocked it by shooting an arrow near it was, before drawing back again and piercing the great animal's shoulder.

It collapsed on the ground, its weight was so great that it shook the ground and trees in a diminutive earthquake. Artemis abandoned her silence and rushed to its side. Percy watched her, saw the compassion on her face, the sadness in her eyes. That was what he loved about her. No matter what shape or size of the animal, she showed the same amount of kindness to them, and gave them an equal blessing. It was Artemis who made him a good and pious godling.

Artemis caressed the deer's snout, and as if sensing it was near its time and knew that she was only helping him, he exhaled in exhaustion and all tense muscles in his powerful neck loosened. "It'll be alright," she hushed him her sweet voice dulcet to Percy's ears. She reached into her pocket and her knife gleamed in the faint sunlight. She inhaled to prepare herself and the blade plunged into the deer's neck. "I'm sorry," she said, looking it in the eye. It groaned and finally it relaxed completely. Artemis muttered her blessings under her breath and sighed.

She got up and tucked her blade back into her pocket. Percy watched her as she snapped a large branch even longer than the length of the deer with her superior strength. She grabbed a cord that was in her quiver and tied the makeshift pole around the deer's hooves and lifted one side. Percy was a big wolf so he put the pole in his mouth and lifted, and the sides were not too uneven although it was true that Artemis was doing the brunt of the work. It was yet another time that Percy wished he had a human body so he could help her and show her just how strong he truly was. He wanted to prove to her his worth.

They walked at a slow pace with Artemis leading them. Sometimes if there was an obstacle, Artemis would jump or turn left or right and Percy would just mirror her. He saw her fluid movements and followed suit. Every time she stopped he stopped. Every time she moved her moved. They knew how to work together, even to the point of carrying a heavy deer. They had such a special bond, and they didn't know it.

Artemis called out to him, saying that they were nearing the cottage. By that time both of their muscles were sore and aching. Artemis in particular was slowing in speed. Percy tried to lift up and hold more of the burden, but he was already exhausted by then. Trying to exert more energy was not something Percy could do. They set the deer down and flexed their muscles for a little rest. "My gods I am tired," Artemis said, reaching down to touch her toes. Percy ashamedly could not help but watch her in fascination. She was beautiful. Although he hadn't seen many women other than Artemis, just the nature spirits and Leto he was certain that he would never meet someone so beautiful. Her long, shining dark red hair fell over her shoulder, accentuating her heart-shaped face. Her silver eyes were trained on the ground and even in broad daylight they glowed with prominence. Artemis's lips were full, and her cupid's bow accentuated. She had a sort of elegance to her, her beauty was unexplainable. It was—godly, divine. And so was her body, she had generous curves and a straight proud posture.

By the gods, Percy's longing was so great he wanted to cry. He wished _so_ _much_ to have a human body. He wished it so much. But he wasn't sure if he was a godling at all. He could really be…hideous. And on top of that, Percy didn't know if he could get out of this wolf form. All he knew was that he wasn't truly a wolf.

He tried not to think about it. The prospect that he could never hold Artemis in his arms…

He shook his head. Thinking about it wasn't going to help.

He looked up, but Artemis was gone. He panicked, unsure of where he was. When he looked up, he saw he was transported to some kind of room, but it was as large as his whole cottage. The bed was large and wide and covered in fine silk and a sheer kind of covering. It was beautiful. The walls were painted with complex silver designs, something Percy had never seen before. He then noticed the woman sitting on the bed.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes; her grey eyes that made him shift uncomfortably. It was like she was looking for the best way to slice him to pieces. She was pretty not mildly so of course but any woman in Percy's eyes was muted as he had gazed upon Artemis's beauty many times. Her hair was let loose onto her shoulders, wavy and midnight black. She smiled gently at him, a smile that didn't seem to belong on her face. She was wearing flowing old robes, but that too did not seem to fit on her person. She looked like she belonged in full-body battle armor and a scowl on her face.

She got up slowly and leaned down to him. "Hello, Perseus."

Percy looked back up to her. He was frightened. This woman was unfamiliar and scary.

She straightened back up and sighed. "Oh right. You don't know who I am. I am Athena, the cleverest of them all…blah blah blah, on and on and on. We should be enemies you know." She raised an eyebrow. "What with your father and all. I do hate your father. But your mother…" She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, smiling, "You looked just like her."

Percy tilted his head. "Looked?" He was startled. Did he just speak? He had never truly physically spoken before.

Athena laughed. "Oh boy, you poor boy, you've never really talked before have you? I've given you the power to speak while you are with me. So, go ahead. Speak your mind. Ask me your questions."

"What am I?" Percy asked, slightly scared of the answer he might receive. "Am I a godling?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," Athena said shaking her head. "I cannot answer you, my dear. That is for me to know and you to find out."

Percy groaned in frustration and sat down by her. "Is my mother really…Leto?" he asked her this, and although he knew the answer, he needed confirmation.

Athena looked grim as she shook her head. Right then an owl swooped in, a flurry of claws and a beak and earthen colors like brown and black and white. Percy jumped and backed away in fear, he'd seen a few of those birds with their large glowing eyes and massive wingspan. "What—what is an _owl_ doing in _here_?" Last time he checked, owls never came inside.

"This is Nyctimene. Nyctimene, say hello," Athena said with her chin slightly raised, an arm lifted for the owl to perch on. The owl cooed at him and turned away from him. Athena came back to him. "Nyctimene aside, I have a…proposition for you. Perseus, I want you to become my champion."

Percy tilted his head again. Leto had spoken of champions, only a few existed, and all of them were demigods. First generation demigods, they were. "But I thought…only demigods could be champions…"

"Who said you weren't a demigod, Percy?" Athena said, reaching forward to pet him. Percy flinched, not used to her hand. "But, it doesn't matter what you are. I've been watching you. And you are exceptional, Perseus. Ever since you were…" she shook her head. "Never mind. But as my champion, you would get my blessings, and my full-hearted support on anything you may want to accomplish. I will always be there, well, unless you ask me to go away for more private moments. All that is required is that you are relocated to my palace, and you will have to—"

"No."

"What?" Athena asked, looking shocked. She was stunned that he denied to become her champion. She was sure that it was a great honor. Why _wouldn't_ he want to become her champion? She was the greatest goddess around. What worth was a person without their wisdom? To say she was taken aback would be an understatement. "I'm sure you didn't hear me correctly. Perseus, I'd like _you_ —"

"No," said Percy sternly, "I don't want to become your champion. I'm not leaving Artemis."

"Surely you'd compromise—" Athena pressed, her hands closing around her sheets in slight irritation. Athena was normally a pretty composed person, but she had certain feelings for Perseus. She may have been his midwife (the gods are weird, okay? Just go with it) and had liked what he had become.

"No," Percy said again firmer this time around. He was loyal to Artemis; and her only. He would not leave her, especially not for another woman. "If that's all you want, may I leave now? I think Artemis will need help carrying back a four hundred pound deer." His voice was coated thick in sarcasm. Athena scowled at him and knew once he was fully matured he'd have a mouth on him. She sighed and composed herself. Walking closer to him and leaning down onto her knees she pet him gently. "Very well. But know that this offer still stands, and if you need my assistance, I will be there, just call me. And realize that I will ask you again perhaps you will change your mind." She stood up again and smiled warmly at him, memorizing his mysterious green eyes, and his midnight black fur. And then she saw it—in his eyes—an image of her, in her body armor, raising her spear. But beside that image there she was, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised; she looked…proud. Foolishly so. And then she broke the gaze, stunned from the image his eyes revealed. She snapped her finger and Percy returned to when Artemis was sitting on the ground. She was suspended in time, one hand raised and her mouth open as if she were calling for him.

"Percy!" she shouted, looking around her in panic. "Percy where are you?!" Percy sprinted to her side and barked in response, licking her hands. He missed her, and the feeling was mutual. Artemis felt overcome with relief and hugged him tight. She savored the feeling of his soft fur and the image of his charming green eyes. She saw her face in their depths, afraid, and small. "Percy…I was so worried. I was so _scared_. I was scared and all when Apollo was gone but I…I was so worried…" she hugged him tight, "I've always had you, Percy, no matter what you were always there, when Leto was sick when Apollo was gone you were there and I took it for granted. And then you were gone…"

She squeezed him harder and Percy was hit by her intoxicating scent. His senses went on overdrive; she smelled like fresh air and pine trees and something just distinctly her.

"I love you, Percy."

 **Reader Note: Gets Pretty Awkward here.**

Immediately after she said those words, there was a blinding bright white light and they were thrown back apart. Percy flew back and his backside and hit a tree trunk hard. Artemis landed on her butt a little ways away from him. She had a hand in front of her face to protect her eyes from the light of the transformation. Percy groaned in pain and tried to move. Artemis opened her eyes and screamed. She expected to see a black wolf, but she saw instead a boy about Apollo's age, with black hair the same color as Percy's and it was tousled in a sloppy but attractive way. He was good-looking—very good-looking in fact, he had a defined, leanly muscular build and a boyish look about him, there was something mischievous about his features, and he had a tendency for trouble. But there was in one small problem. "You're—you're _NAKED_!" Artemis covered her eyes in humiliation and horror, and removed her cover shirt, revealing a tight undergarment tank top. "Wrap this around your…hips…"

She threw it at him and Percy, still a little dazed, caught it and wrapped it around himself. He groaned again and realized he had hands. Hands? "What the…?" He scratched the back of his neck and jumped, wondering where the feeling was coming from. He saw it was his hands and jumped again. And then, "I can _talk_?!"

Once he was somewhat clothed, Artemis jumped on him and a cold knife was pressed to his neck. "Where's Percy? What have you done to him? Did you teleport him?" She was so angry that she ignored the fact that her body was pressed against his naked chest and her legs straddled his hips. "Trust me, if you hurt him I will—"

They were breathing heavily from the events that had just occurred, and they were so close to each other's faces that one small movement from either one of them would result in their lips brushing. Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Artemis…I _am_ Percy."

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me," she said calmly, pressing the cold metal into his skin. Percy winced and shifted a little bit, feeling the lump in his throat form again. He needed some way to prove to her that he was who he claimed to be. "Y-you—you like to let your hair down when you're around people you trust." Artemis's eyes narrowed and she pushed the knife down further. His next words sounded strangled. "You think that your twin brother is a real pain." Apollo and Artemis always argued, especially when it came to differing opinions. "You primp your hair before you talk to a nature nymph just to make sure you look prettier than them." He had gotten braver as he progressed, to the point where he wasn't stuttering anymore.

"You pray for every animal you kill, and pray that it may always find its way to Elysium." For a moment, all that they could hear was their mingling breaths, and Artemis hesitantly lifted herself from him. She immediately missed his body's warmth as she tucked her knife back in her holster. She then moved her hands towards her neck and a wave of confusion passed Percy's mind, and she let loose her cord that held her hair up. She actually rarely ever put her hair down, but the times Percy did see it down, he always savored the sight. She looked kinder, and it complimented her heart-shaped face well. Her soft auburn hair fell in loose waves, shining in the sunlight. She no longer looked like a godling. She looked like a goddess.

"I…trust you. I did just say I loved you, didn't I?" She lifted him up and held him in a tight embrace. Dirty thoughts ran amuck in Percy's head as he felt her chest pressed up against his. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked up into his eyes. "Did you know? Why didn't you tell me? I always knew mother and Apollo were hiding something from me, don't hide anything I'm tired of the secrets."

"No, I didn't know anything—I—all I knew was that I wasn't a wolf and that's it," he replied. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest after they separated and raised her eyebrows.

"That's a bunch of lies and you know it," Artemis said, poking him in the chest hard. "I could see you, you would be looking at Apollo and mother and it'd look like you guys were communicating. Why didn't you tell me you weren't what…you were?" She looked majorly pissed as she glared down at him, demanding an answer that she wanted. Somehow Percy knew that the answer she was looking for would only result in her anger towards him. So he tried the best possible option: stay silent. It was an uncomfortable silence, it was almost like it was choking him. Artemis continued to look infuriated, and Percy felt guilty for not doing something he couldn't have possibly done anyways. Artemis backed away from him and sighed heavily. "Fine. If you want to be that way." She got up and walked towards the direction of their cottage. She didn't say a word and neither did Percy it was completely silent the whole way there. And it wasn't their comfortable silence of companionship, it was thick and it hung over them like a blanket.

They finally returned home, and then the fight started.

But Percy wasn't really aware of that yet. For the time being, he just dragged the deer back with Artemis and they placed him on the outside of the door so Apollo could clean him up. Artemis closed the door in his face as she entered her bedroom. Percy was confused immediately afterward, and was a little hurt that she had basically kicked him out of her space. So he turned around and left the house and out to the gardens. Apollo's eyes popped out of his skull and Leto nearly fainted once they saw him and his new body. Percy walked over to them and said, "I—um…the deer's outside the door." Percy knew how to speak; he'd heard and studied Artemis and Apollo speaking, but he still couldn't formulate very complicated sentences and it took him some time to process what he would say and what was spoken to him.

"Dude," Apollo said, "I am too jealous of you right now!" He leaned forward and added, "Don't tell anyone I said that, and if you do, I'll deny it." He backed away from Percy, ignoring Percy's questioning look.

"You're weird," he finally said.

"That I am," Apollo said, grinning at him and patting his back. "Come with me I'll give you some of my clothes." They walked to Apollo's room. It was a mess; with clothes thrown about and tossed everywhere and—was that a _plate_ on the floor? Apollo ignored the mess and began to shuck away the pile of clothes Leto handmade and grabbed a pair of pants made of cotton and a shirt made of a woven sack they found in a supply box probably from a shipwreck nearby. Percy put the clothes on and thanked Apollo before Leto entered the house and demanded that he answer her questions before the dam broke and it felt like it was raining questions.

"Artemis told you that she loves you?" Leto leaned forward, even though she knew the answer to her own question.

"Yes," Percy said, and he suddenly felt like he was up in the clouds, he knew that he loved her for a very long time and now that he knew she loved him back—all of his worries melted like snow in a volcano and happiness surged within him that he knew Artemis loved him. She said she trusted him however but she didn't trust his words almost immediately after she told him this. His worry returned when he realized she could have been lying about that too.

"What happened exactly?" Leto questioned further. Percy decided he didn't want to tell her about Athena, so he told her the half-truth: he went missing for a little bit and Artemis told him she was worried. She then told him those three words and Percy transformed into a person. He still wasn't sure if he was a demigod, or a godling, or just a regular human. It was possible he was only strong because he was a wolf. He still hadn't much idea about what he was; but he was pretty relieved that he wasn't some kind of hideous monster. Halfway through his story Apollo said that he would have to leave and work on the deer outside. Leto nodded and gestured towards Percy to continue. He explained then about Artemis's doubt about who he was and that he was angry he didn't tell her and told Apollo and Leto. Leto nodded at this and looked at Artemis's still closed door.

"You couldn't have communicated with her," Leto said to console him. Percy only nodded despondently in response. "It's alright honey, she'll forgive you."

"We've never argued before."

"That's because there was nothing to argue about!" Leto chuckled. She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed before beaming at him. "Trust me, I know about love. We gods and titans know what we're talking about, _especially_ in the love department." She leaned close to him and said, "We have a lot of…hands-on experience." She leaned back and laughed like she had made the greatest joke ever told. Percy stared at her blankly; unblinking. Leto's laughing ceased when she realized he was not amused and stared at him. After a few moments she slumped a little bit and said, "You didn't get it did you."

Percy shook his head. "No."

"Anyways," Leto swatted at the air to wave it off, "You'll be perfectly fine, Percy!" When she saw that Percy wasn't comforted at all, she folded her arms around him and squeezed. "It's okay, it's okay. Trust me, trust me."

She pulled away and looked into her adoptive son's eyes, "I love you, trust me, please. As your mother." She felt like she would cry as she said that. They all knew he wasn't actually her son, but it certainly seemed like it, and she was faced to the reality that he was changed; he was growing up; he would leave her someday. All of her children would leave her someday, and become gods. They would have their own affairs, their own _world_ , their own followers and temples. And Leto would only be in the background, even though she was alright with this. She would surely miss her children equally.

Percy nodded and leaned against the wall. Leto got up. "I've got to prepare for dinner, why don't you go help Apollo."

Percy nodded and left the house to help Apollo with the deer.

Artemis emerged from her room and without a word she helped her mother prepare. Every once in a while Leto would give her a tip for cooking in case Artemis wanted to 'get a husband' later on. Whenever she heard this she snorted but didn't say anything more not wishing to disrespect her mother at all. The silence was good; she could focus and all this Percy confusion wasn't bothering her anymore. She could think more clearly and she lost herself in her work. Percy and Apollo came in with meat cuts and told them that they left the leftovers in the smoker tree for a slow smoke. Leto nodded and placed them in the pan and started to simmer them. It definitely wasn't the best way to cook deer but it was their only way. After another hour of Percy and Artemis's silence and Apollo's attempt to crack some jokes and soften the tense mood and dinner was done. Leto gave them some plates and they ate the slabs of meat as well as some grapes grown in Leto's garden.

After dinner, they went to bed, but Percy had to sleep in Apollo's room on the floor since sleeping in Artemis's was no longer appropriate. Percy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling sad that things would change between them. No more comfortable silences, it wouldn't be a platonic relationship after that. "Hey Apollo?" Percy said after the lights were dark and Artemis and Leto were asleep.

"What?" Apollo asked, his voice heavy with sleep. Percy could faintly hear him get up. "What is it Percy? It's pretty late, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I was thinking about her," he said, looking up at the ceiling, his hand under his head. "Do you think that she'll forgive me?"

"I have no idea," Apollo replied. "Just go to bed, Percy."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes, preparing to fall asleep.

 **Author's Note: This is "part 1" of chapter five. I decided to put the last part of their life on Delos all in one chapter but it would take a very long time to finish and be about 10,000 words long. I know a lot of pertemis stories have painfully long chapters and I know as a reader myself I usually don't really like that.**

 **I am sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and all. The past three weeks have been crazy for me, and writing has not been my top priority. Let's just say I have a lot of hobbies, and writing is only one of them.**

 **Shout out to Inperiosus, my beta. Without their help, this big jumble of words and awkwardness would be a lot more awkward. Another shout out to ash199u, for making sure that the disaster of chapter 1 does not happen again.**

 **Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

* * *

Chapter 6, _A New Period_

"Percy. Percy." The voice prodded at his mind annoyingly. He half wanted to shout back at the person but felt entirely too tired to muster such an answer.

So Percy groaned in response.

"Get up, Fur-face. We got a long day ahead of us. With the extra pair of hands, we might as well utilize that and fix the holes in the roof. The storm a few weeks ago really damaged the well-being of this dingy place, and we've been putting it off for much too long especially for the somewhat nice weather out there." He looked around with distaste. Percy had seen Apollo complain to Leto many times before about how small it was before.

Percy groaned again and flipped onto his side. "Go away," he croaked through barely parted lips. Someone poked him in the bicep with considerable force.

"Fine, Four Legs. No breakfast. At all. I'll tell Artemis to prepare three servings, then throw out the rest of the supplies so she can't make more," he knew that it was definitely Apollo through the thick fog in his sleepy mind. He didn't want to get up.

"Just go without me, I'll help later." He managed to bring one hand up in dismissal. Apollo rolled his eyes and yanked him out of bed. He really loved Artemis, he did but having another pair of hands would help immensely considering she refused to work too hard.

" _Get_. _Up_ ," Apollo ordered, tugging the blanket off of Percy's back. "I swear to the Olympians if you don't get up in ten seconds I'll send a cyclops after you."

"And how would you do that?" Percy asked him cockily. "They hate us."

"You think I care?" Apollo snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest in confidence. "I can totally get control over them. And you know what my first words to him would be? 'Get Percy, O' mighty cyclops!' And you know what the cyclops would ask? 'What's his offense, O' benevolent and all-powerful Apollo?'"

Percy held back a snort as Apollo gesticulated wildly. "And I'd answer, 'Well my good henchman, _he's not getting up from his bed_!'"

Percy groaned and his head lolled to the side. His muscles felt sore still from the previous day. He was running away from Artemis because she absolutely furious with him. Artemis and Apollo were arguing about who was the better archer and when Apollo had told her she wasn't as good because she was a girl—she snapped. She had roared and jumped on top of her brother, slapping him senseless. Leto had rushed in right in the second that Apollo was begging for help. She had rushed to her son's side and told Artemis to explain. "What in Zeus' name is going on?" She nursed Apollo, and he dramatically groaned in pain. Percy felt all too awkward in the situation as a direct witness to the twins' skirmishes. "Artemis, why were you hitting your brother? What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Artemis had whined with a pout spread across her lips. "But _mother_ , he _provoked_ me and said that I was weak because I was a girl. You know I'm sensitive about that…it's _unfair_!"

"That's not an excuse to hit your brother! Percy, is this true?" Leto turned to him and Percy fidgeted where he stood. He really hoped she wouldn't do that. Percy did not have the desire to be caught in the middle of the feud, but he supposed he had no choice. Attempting to be neutral in this situation, he had shrugged and looked away, not wanting to look Leto in the eyes. Artemis roared in anger and frustration and Leto shushed her harshly. "Two weeks, no archery Artemis!"

After that determination Leto brought Apollo to his bedroom and took care of him there as Artemis stormed out of the house.

After that incident, Artemis had been more hostile to Percy than normal and refused to do a lot of household chores. Hence the reason why Apollo was always pestering Percy for help because Artemis' lazy work would not be sufficient most of the time. And the poor boys were always running away for some reason that she got angry for. Percy stretched finally as he got up from the bed and walked to his dresser he shared with Apollo and put on a tunic and pants that reached down to his ankles as well as a pair of old sandals. He looked at his poor attire and back to Apollo's flowing robe and wondered if they were going to a high end party instead of fixing the roof. Apollo saw his look and shrugged as if he wasn't the one who picked the outfit. They left the safety of their room and out to the living room.

"It's about time you two came out here," Artemis said, mixing up the wine with water to dilute it. "I was about to have breakfast without you and just left it here while I went out."

"And do what?" Apollo said smirking. Percy flinched. He knew that would Apollo would mock her and then she would get in trouble again for her anger. "It's not like you can do archery—"

Percy punched Apollo in the arm, not hard, but just hard enough that a big _OOF_! escaped Apollo's lips. The last word of his phrase had been concealed as Percy hurriedly said, "You can't hunt! The game's been elusive lately since it's approaching winter time, and Apollo knows that's one of your favorite pastimes, right?"

"Percy, that's not what I meant…" Apollo mumbled, clearly not getting the message that Artemis was still upset about that, "I _meant_ that she can't— _OOF_!"

He elbowed him this time. "That is what he meant."

Artemis rolled her eyes and gave them their glasses of watered down wine. "Do you think I am stupid or something? I'm pretty sure I know what Apollo actually wanted to say. Nice try though, Percy."

He sighed in exasperation and glared at Apollo. Apollo shrugged innocently and took a swig of his wine. His face contorted from the bitter taste of the wine and he looked like he wanted to spit it out. He didn't, however when Artemis sent his way a glower. They were almost out of supplies and he couldn't go wasting it just because he didn't like the taste. Percy obediently downed the rest of his drink, but he hated every drop that burned down his throat. Artemis looked less than pleased as she watched them and left to get up to the roof since she had already finished. Leto was still asleep and wouldn't be helping them that day.

The two of them got up and followed Artemis. They grabbed the tools they needed from the shed and climbed up the ladder to the shabby roof. Artemis was already up there, her arms crossed. Despite the fact that the roof was not of great quality it held all three well. It was stable, although Percy still walked over to her with extreme care. He saw all of the patches on the roof and cringed. He was thankful that Zeus hadn't decided to rain down on them for the past few weeks. It was nothing short of miraculous. They got to work, and it mostly involved Percy doing the brunt of the work while Artemis barked orders at them at the side and Apollo spent most of his time arguing with her. Percy wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked up to the sky. It wasn't even hot outside with winter approaching, but he was working hard trying to hammer in those wooden planks. Some of them were rotten and needed replacement, which caused him to go all the way down, chop down another tree, and drag a huge log to the workshop. While he did that Apollo would fix the ones that _weren't_ rotten. And of course Artemis was at the side yelling at them for being fools and they could've just used leaves and stuck them together with pitch rather than replaced the whole board. Apollo ignored her and rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted to argue back at her.

They finally finished at around dinner time and Percy burst through the door and practically dumped their cleansed water on his face. Apollo and Artemis whined at him and yanked it away from his hold before draining it down as well. Leto set down their separate plates and gave the plates to them. Percy gave her an appreciative look and sat down on the floor. The twins did the same, and Leto sat on the chair in the room. The twins bickered with each other while Leto looked plain tired of seeing them constantly at each other's throats. Percy remembered when he was a wolf and felt excluded from the house, despite how small it was. He thought that getting a human form would fix all of his problems. But somehow he was still feeling all alone.

When he was still a wolf, Artemis made him feel loved. She always pet him or hugged him or gave affection to him in some way, shape, or form. But now, she wouldn't do that. He didn't understand why. Was he not what she hoped? He was different, he knew, but he thought she would accept him for who he was despite the change of appearance. Because she _loved_ him, right? That's what made him who he was. He remembered Athena's offer. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad…

"Right Percy?" Percy's head snapped to the side to face the direction of the question. He saw Apollo looking at him with a questioning look.

Percy returned to his previous position. "Hm? Yeah," he mumbled and retreated back into his own world. He originally turned down the offer to be her champion because he wanted to stay with Artemis, but now that she didn't want him there…no. He promised himself and her that he would stay by her side forever, and protect her from harm. He wouldn't break that. He couldn't. Percy looked down at his untouched food. "I-I hope…"

"Hey Fur-face. What's got you looking so down?" Apollo asked him, his smirk from earlier that had been caused by Percy's agreement falling off his face. "Something wrong?"

Percy had hoped that if he had a human body, he would be able to embrace Artemis and show her how much he truly cared about her, but he thought he could barely brush fingers with her on _accident_ without receiving one of her glares. He didn't like it when she scowled at her it made him feel as if he had made her unhappy. He couldn't bear the thought of making Artemis unhappy. He shook his head when he realized he took too long to answer. "I'm okay, yeah." He was convincing himself, but no such luck on convincing Apollo. The male half of the twins eyed him suspiciously and continued to argue with Artemis. Percy looked up, only to see those beautiful silver eyes gazing at him with genuine worry. They maintained eye contact before she looked away and ignored Apollo to talk to Leto.

Percy got up and announced that he would be going to bed early. The three of them stared at him the whole way to the bedroom door. As soon as it closed, Apollo turned to Artemis a glare on his face. "This is all _your_ fault," he snarled.

"My fault?" Artemis hissed at him, "How is this my fault? You're the one who made him trudge over to the forest and chop down two trees today without helping!"

"You idiot," Apollo poked her on the collarbone with enough force to shut her up and let him talk. "I helped a heck of a lot more than you did. All you did was scream and yell at us the entire time. You were being useless."

Artemis' cheeks, nose and top tips of the ears turned red in anger. " _What_?! I was not being _useless_. _You_ were the one being—being useless!" She knew it was true, but she would not go down without a fight.

Apollo rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You know I'm right. Why even bother? But that's not the reason why my adoptive brother is upset."

"Pray, tell me, what is?"

"The fact that you're treating the poor man like horse excrement. Avoiding him and never talking to him…you guys were best companions you know? Even I would feel left out because you guys were always fooling around! He totally was infatuated with you, and clearly you love him, so this is a really big change. A complete flip, actually of how you treated him before. And he's probably not used to this mistreatment. At all."

"Mistreatment?" Artemis fumed. She seemed miffed at the very least. "I don't know what's going on in that blond head of yours, but I am most certainly _not_ mistreating him."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're always ignoring him, glaring at him and you know he hates that," he gritted his teeth. He may not be related to Percy at least what he knew but he still loved him and treated him like a brother. Apollo protected those he loved, and so if Percy was hurt even emotionally, he wanted to fix it. "What in Hades did he do wrong?"

Leto glared at Apollo. She was still in the room. "Names have power, Apollo. I did not teach you about the ruler of the Underworld just you go spout off his name whenever you feel like it."

"Yes mom," Apollo grumbled and looked back to see Artemis' puzzled expression. Her silver eyes were glazed over; her expression distant. He knew she wouldn't take the reprimand very well. She hated being wrong, in any subject. Her gaze met his slowly, as if she had forgotten he was there and was seeing him for the first time and as if the conversation hadn't existed.

"I don't do any of that," she protested weakly and looked outside the window. It was windy outside, and judging by the barely visible storm clouds illuminated by the quickly descending sun, Zeus decided to end his generosity of such nice weather. They were lucky they had stopped procrastinating and fixed the roof that day. She was grateful, though somewhat reluctantly, that Percy had decided to just replace the wooden boards instead of going with her idea and using the pitch. It would've probably been just as long, pitch took an eternity to make, and half as effective against the rain. Sure, pitch was waterproof and all, but it took effort just to make enough to be efficient. Percy had his moments, she supposed. And all of that manual labor…

She was lucky he hadn't seen her looking at him shamelessly. That would've been embarrassing.

She tied her hair up and gave Leto a weak smile. Artemis couldn't help but relive all of those memories she had with Percy, and it was making her sad. She just wanted to sleep. "Goodnight, mother." And with that, her bedroom door closed.

Leto sighed dramatically and raised her arms in the air. "What am I going to do with you two? You act like you're both little kids! What will become of you when you're on the Olympian council bickering like little children! What will your _father_ think…?" Apollo wilted when he saw her disapproving, exhausted posture. "Oh Zeus…what did I do? You're not here to help, and it seems as though you never will…" Her last words were in a hushed tone.

Apollo felt bad for his mother. She not only had to raise two biological children, but an angst-filled past-wolf godling (well, he didn't really know that as an absolute, no parents had claimed him and he never knew, he might be part of a new race that was like a god but _wasn't_ a god, something over complicated like that, because they were in a time of beginnings and creations.) as well. "Mom? I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better. I won't make fun of my sister anymore."

Leto looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Oh Apollo, I would really love that so much." She encircled her arms around him and he hugged her back. He brought himself closer to her somehow a motherly embrace comforted him. They parted after a few moments and Apollo bid her goodnight. He went into his room to see Percy in his usual nighttime attire; no shirt and pants just in case Artemis walked in unexpectedly. It had happened before when she ordered them to go to breakfast but luckily they were both under the thick wool covers when she entered. She stopped after that after a quick scolding from Leto. Percy looked up, his arms under his head acting as a pillow. "Hello."

"Percy," Apollo nodded. He remembered the days he had without a roommate. They were glorious.

"Oh man," Percy yawned. "I'm _exhausted_. We did a _ton_ of work today. Probably literally. I kept lifting those logs—"

Apollo rolled his eyes and removed his shirt. "Oh yeah, Percy I really care about how much heavy lifting you did today. I think every single person on this island gets how strong you are." He fell back on his bed, his arms spread out on the soft and warm bed. He stared at the ceiling. He secretly wished he'd done more that day. He was jealous Percy was stupidly selfless and would just gone out in direct exposure of the sun and chop down two trees. He could've just made pitch inside the shed, but no, because Percy was Percy and he needed to do the _hardest_ thing possible.

"That's not what I intended the statement to be," Percy said, narrowing his eyes as if he was suspecting something. He smirked and raised his eyebrows and puffed out his chest in pride. "Ooh, I see, you're just _jealous_."

"And what would I be jealous about?" Apollo asked, bored. He met Percy's accusing stare with the best poker-face he could muster.

Percy grinned widely, his sea green eyes glinting. "Because. I did all the work today."

Apollo scoffed loudly. "That is not a good reason to be jealous, Percy."

Percy shrugged innocently. "I don't know, I'm not you I don't know why you'd be jealous about something like that."

"I am _not_ jealous, I swear by the ghosts of Hades," seethed Apollo, ignoring his mother's warning from earlier.

The ghosts of Hades were not very happy to be sworn upon, especially about something so ludicrous.

* * *

She gazed out to the sky. The view from the top of Mount Olympus and her palace was truly breathtaking. The stars seemed like they completely surrounded her, and like she could just fall right into them. Whenever she felt like she wanted to be alone, she would come here. She enjoyed the solitude. Unfortunately, it couldn't last for too long. Hestia was a goddess, she had business to attend to. Ever since that crazy Pandora and her box, people were losing faith in her. More families than before no longer believed in the power of the hearth, and she was working hard to restore the unquestionable trust the Grecians used to have in her. She could never take a break for too long before Zeus would call the council. It was annoying sometimes, but she'd never admit it. She did not wish to anger her brother. She wished not to trouble her sister as well since Hera was always the one to calm down a livid Zeus.

"Hestia."

She turned around to face Athena, her curls flying. "Athena," she acknowledged her with a small nod and stepped closer. "How did it go?"

Athena's look darkened. She licked her lips and her eyes slipped away from Hestia's gaze. She shifted from foot to foot and spoke quietly. Hestia already knew her next words, and she scowled. "He said no. He's too attached to that Artemis girl." Athena felt humiliated that even she couldn't get Percy to agree with her offer. She was a proud goddess, believing that she could create the best deals and the most persuasive. He had denied her with barely a second thought.

Hestia scowled. "So you can't rightfully watch over him without the regulation of the other gods."

They'd been doing that thus far, but Hestia was afraid of dodging and ignoring the laws for too long. Athena shook her head. The other woman in the room began to pace nervously. "I trusted you with the safety of my son. I don't want to claim him as my own just yet. I must wait until he comes face to face with the council." Athena nodded grimly, watching her aunt pace restlessly and coming over to the hearth that was growing weaker by the second. It felt as though it was always growing weaker; and Athena knew why with a heavy heart. Even Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, had lost faith in the power of family. The people of Greece followed her grievance.

"I have news for you, Hestia," Athena said, looking troubled. Hestia shot her a worried glance and gestured for her to continue while she tended to the fire. "There was a boy on the island. His name was—"

"Apollo," Hestia finished for her, eyebrows creasing together, "Yes, I know of him. I know of Leto and her children's inhabitance of the island. Artemis was the one that broke his wolf enchantment. I plan to bring Percy to the council very soon as his true form has been revealed."

"That's not my problem with the boy on the island, Hestia. We put Percy on Delos thinking that no one would be there and no other god would see him. We were wrong. Apparently someone else had the same idea. Whoever the father is, he knows Percy's on that island. Maybe the council already knows."

Hestia nodded, "I know. But I believe that the father has not decided to intervene into our business. I think he has his own problems to deal with since he also has to hide his children away from the council. I doubt that he would care about Percy, he's not _his_ problem, he's Poseidon's and my problem."

Athena nodded and looked out the window arch that Hestia was looking out of before she stepped in. "Whether we like it or not, we're intertwined with that family on the island."

"I guess we are," Hestia said and glided gracefully to Athena's side. She placed a warm hand on her niece's shoulder. "Athena," she said softly. Athena was much taller than her nine year old aunt, so she had to crane her head down to meet Hestia's chocolate brown eyes. "Never have children."

Athena pursed her lips and frowned deeply. What was Hestia saying? Had she gone mad? She was the goddess of families for goodness sake, what was happening to her? "That's not a promise I can assure you, Hestia, but what I do know is that I have seen the power a parent's love for their child can hold. And I know you love Perseus and you wouldn't trade him for anything." With that, she turned on her heel and left Hestia's room.

Hestia crouched down to the hearth, rubbing her arms for warmth. She noticed that she had been getting cold much easier. She thought about Athena's words. She wouldn't trade her beloved son for anything. She loved him so much and longed to see him and fold him in her arms, like she had when he was baby. She remembered seeing him as a human for the first time. She was blown away by how mature he was and she felt sad that he had missed out on growing up. He'd gone from a young boy to a man in his late teens so fast. She supposed all the gods had missed out on the feeling of growing up in some way or another. She and her siblings had grown up in her father's gut. Athena had never been a child at all, instead she had sprung out of Zeus' head in full body armor and as a fully grown adult. Only Artemis and Apollo had truly experienced being a child and growing up, but they had no father. They lived in a small hut they had to make themselves. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that their upbringing had been sped up as well.

"Iris, show me my son, Perseus." She waved her hand, and mist appeared, allowing her to see her son, teasing Apollo with a small smile. He truly did have the looks worthy of a god. He was talking about jealousy of some sort. Apollo looked miffed and turned to the other side. Hestia smiled warmly and waved the image away. "Show me Artemis, daughter of Leto."

There lay an image of Artemis, as she settled down onto her bed. She patted her pillow and adjusted the covers before slipping in, a small frown on her face. Hestia marveled in her beauty. She was easily the most beautiful goddess she'd ever seen, even though she was still a developing godling. Her long, shiny, and healthy looking dark red-brown hair was tied back, stopping a few inches below her shoulders. Her bright, energetic and lively silver eyes seemed to glow in the near darkness. Her face was heart-shaped, framed by a few stray hairs that fell out of her ponytail. She looked almost angry since her eyebrows were always slightly furrowed, as if she was addressing someone she hated, but the frown made her look forlorn.

Hestia spared one last look at her and changed the image to Leto. The woman was in worse shape than when she last saw her. Her bright orange hair was at once vibrant and full of color, but it had become lackluster over the past few months. Her eyes, which were somewhat similar to Artemis', were a dull gray. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, leaving her cheekbones jutting out almost unnaturally. She was thin, and weary. "Leto," Hestia addressed her with a familiar tone of warmth in her voice.

Leto jumped and nodded to the Olympian. "Yes ma'am? Do you have any requests?"

"No." Hestia said, "I came to check on you. You seem worse for wear. I would have thought you might have healed from the births of Artemis and Apollo already. Even I recovered from Percy after a year or two. Pray, tell me why your husband has not assisted you in your healing? Does he not care for your health?"

"Oh, what? No, he has not done anything to assist me, though I can assure you Hestia it is not out of negligence or spite. He simply has many problems piled on top of him and I do not wish to bother him further. I desire not to be a thorn in his side."

"Who is he?"

Leto gave her a sharp glare. "That is not to be revealed Lady Hestia."

Hestia returned to her a stern look, but eventually it wore off and she nodded in sympathy. "I can understand the confidentiality of your situation. The identity of our godlings must not be revealed, lest Amphitrite abandon my lover or your lover's wife abandon him. This is a time of new godlings, and creation. It's making the council hectic and disorderly. Have you heard? Demigods, Leto, _demigods_. Half _human_ , half _god_. A time of creation this certainly is."

Leto gave her a questioning look, her hands clasped politely in her lap. Hestia may have been a good friend but she was still an Olympian and she needed to show respect. "Would it be allowed for me to ask who Amphitrite is?"

Hestia's light facial expression turned dark and irate. "No. It is not."

Leto nodded. She understood how Hestia felt. They were both in the same situation; stuck together. "I've heard of demigods. It was the main gossip up in Olympus and if you listen hard enough there are whispers and rumors of them in the towns. Do you think…that demigods will be vital to our future?"

"Of course I do," Hestia said her eyes distant as if she was focusing on something else but was still obliged to answer. "Other gods are skeptical this is a fad and realize that relationships with mortals are foolish. 'Eventually we will control ourselves and not reproduce on a whim,' they say, but I don't think that will be the case." She smiled. "I am sure they will be essential for our survival, at some point."

"I am not waiting for that day," Leto said. "A day where the gods will be humbled to be dependent on something other than themselves."

Hestia smiled a wide smile that reminded Leto of Percy. "Oh, but _I_ will."

* * *

Artemis did not want to wake up that morning. She just wanted one day from her life where she could just lay on her comfortable, warm, and soft bed while she was productively doing _nothing_. But because Leto had weakened quite a bit in the latest months of their life, Artemis had to take over her role in the house. She had to cook. She had to get the boys up. She had to try to preserve all the meat she, Percy, and Apollo had collected. It took a lot of manual labor and she found that every night she felt more and more exhausted. She sometimes wished that Percy and Apollo would help but they contributed in their own way.

Artemis recalled the memory of Percy making her a bow when he thought she was angry with him. Well, in fact she still was, but not as angry as before. He spent over a week stuck in that workshop working away on a new bow. When he gave it to her, she was amazed. It was made out of yew, a hard tree to find, but it was practically everywhere. The yew was a versatile tree. It was the perfect, flexible longbow material. And he had gone through the trouble to polish it down so it had a nice, smooth finish. It was wickedly accurate, and he even gave her a new quiver too, made out of stretched deerskin and other materials. She looked at the opposite corner of her small room and saw the said bow. Artemis ran her fingers down the polished wood softly and got up. She changed into her huntress clothes and headed outside. She decided she was going to make a gift for Percy too.

She hunted down a rabbit and shot it before placing it into her bag and heading back home. She stopped for a second when she heard someone singing a familiar tone. She turned around to see the dreaded water nymphs she despised. She still recollected the way they insulted Lady Hestia and angered Percy. Back when he was a wolf.

"Oh! Girls! It's Artemis, our future patron!"

Artemis cringed as she heard the other fresh water nymphs squeal and others emerged from the water.

The ever-so-familiar Eurya waved her over with an obnoxiously bright smile. "Artemis!" she called with a sing-song voice. "What are you doing out here in the forest on such a gloomy day?" Artemis looked up and frowned at the gray clouds she swore weren't up in the sky before. She looked back at the brunette nymph lying on the rock close to the edges of the small pond.

"I was looking for a gift for my friend," Artemis gritted out in a low tone and turned to leave.

"Oh but Artemis! You must'nt leave us!" Another nymph said, dangling her game bag with her thumb. "We have your bag!"

Artemis checked the area of her hip where her bag used to be only to find cold, empty air. She pivoted on one foot to face the offenders. "How the-? Give that back," she bit out.

Eurya smiled, "Yeah, Berenike, give back our patron's bag!" Berenike's blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she brought the bag further towards the surface of the water. Artemis' glare on the nymphs deepened in her irritation. She scrambled over to them, nearly tripping over all of the dead leaves scattered on the ground that weren't cleaned up by the tree nymphs or the wind from the fall. "I am not your patron, _girls_ , but I am your superior. You will obey me and give me back that bag."

Berenike's eyes widened comically. "Oh! This gift must be for someone really special! A boy, perhaps? That's the only thing that explains why you're so—"

"Just shut up and give me my bag!"

"Hmmm, I don't think I really want to, not yet! Girls! How do you say we tell our patron here some _other_ ideas for a gift?" Artemis gulped. That didn't sound like a good idea.

"Actually, um, yes! It is for a boy, but it's for my brother!" That wasn't entirely untrue, Percy was kind of her adoptive brother.

The nymphs looked skeptical. Eurya ran her hands through her silky brown hair; her blood red lips curled in a condescending smirk. "We know you're lying!" she said melodiously. "The trick to winning a man's heart…"

Artemis clapped her hands over her ears. "Eurya, can you and your giggling friends shut up for just a moment!" She practically shouted. The nymphs giggled louder. Artemis growled and turned swiftly on her heel and stormed away from the pond and back home. The nymphs were shouting at her. "Artemissss!? Don't you want your bag back?! For your _friend_?!" She recognized it as Berenike's voice.

Artemis groaned loudly and marched on. _Well_ , she thought, _just great_. _Now I don't have a gift for Percy to really say thanks. UGGGGGG_. She slammed her back against a tree and fell down. "Now what am I going to do? I can't catch something, I can't carry it all the way back without my bag. I can try to make something extra special for dinner or…" She considered Eurya's words from earlier.

" _The trick to winning a man's heart is…a kiss_."

Artemis groaned again and rolled her eyes. Those nymphs really were quite the annoyance. To make Artemis think that…she shuddered. She would never consider doing such a thing, even with Percy the only one she truly trusted. Her relationships with Apollo and Leto were different from the nature between her and Percy.

She got up and wandered around the forest for what seemed like an hour. She eventually came to the beach, and all the memories of her first day with Percy came flooding back to her. Soon her body was moving without her consent and she was picking up seashells. They were only the prettiest ones, and almost seemed to sparkle in the light. There were a few that had fantastic patterns. She took a long piece of rope from her quiver, she always had some with her just in case, and began to loop the small rope through all the seashells with holes in them and tying and weaving in the others that didn't. Artemis ended up with a pretty necklace that would be tight, not quite like a choker but it wouldn't hang too loose. She tied the ends loosely together so it could be untied and tied again later. She smiled, content.

She had her gift.

Artemis was grinning the whole time she sprinted back home. When she came back she burst through the door theatrically. Apollo jumped clearly surprised by the abrupt and loud entrance made by his sister. "Holy—Artemis? What were you gone so long for?"

Artemis fingered the seashell necklace in her palm and moved her hand behind her back. "Hunting," she said plainly.

"No luck?" Apollo asked, scrutinizing her. She always got at least something when she went out hunting. Even in the height of winter. But here she was, with nothing in her hands.

"Nymphs stole my bag and wouldn't give it back," she explained shortly. Apollo nodded and went back to sharpening his arrows. Artemis headed into her room. She felt the smooth seashells again and felt giddy. She could finally apologize and properly thank him for the bow. It truly was a work of art, with the prettiest, largest seashell she could find in the center. It was surrounded with other seashells of different colors, shapes, and sizes, but they all worked together. The necklace was definitely something Artemis was proud of making.

She left the room, and walked over to Percy's room that he shared with Apollo. Percy opened the door after a few moments and saw Artemis standing there with a completely neutral face. "Can I come in?" she asked him softly.

Percy nodded, dumbfounded that for the first time in weeks his best friend had decided to talk with him. He moved to the side to accommodate her. "Yes, Artemis?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed where he was before. She blushed heavily, and he had no idea why. She couldn't even seem to look at him. Percy was worried she would tell him not to talk to her again or something dreadful like that.

"I-I realized that I haven't been treating you well lately, and I am very sorry that I caused you any emotional pain. You're a great person, Percy, and you don't deserve that." She took a deep breath, and her next words were shaky, "I was thinking about that one time when you spent a whole week making me that bow even though I was angry with you and just…I never talked to you and gave you the cold shoulder. That was unbelievably generous of you, and I know I didn't spend a whole week on this, barely even an hour, but I really tried. I hope you can forgive me, please." She held out her hand containing the necklace. "You remind me of the ocean, with your eyes and all, so I thought you might like this."

Percy stared at it for a few moments before taking it from her hands. He marveled at it, amazed. "Wow," he whispered.

"Go ahead and put it on," Artemis said, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. She couldn't explain why she felt so nervous and scared, even though Percy had already accepted the gift. Maybe she was afraid he still wouldn't forgive her, despite all they'd been through together? She didn't know, but she hated the way she was feeling now. Vulnerable. That was a good way to describe it.

Percy untied it and put it around his neck. It lay an inch or so below his collarbones. "Artemis, thank you." He moved closer to her, and slowly lifted his arms to hug her. She nodded and accepted the embrace and eventually returned it. Percy sighed in happiness. This. This is what he yearned for. This was why he truly wanted a human body. To embrace his best friend, Artemis. It was warm, and comforting. Percy placed his chin on top of her head as she buried her face into his chest. They separated after what felt like an eternity, but Artemis would've gladly stayed in that position forever. There was something about it, so affectionate, embracing her companion. "Promise you won't ever leave me."

"I…promise," Percy said, holding her again.

She looked up into his eyes, those oh so beautiful green eyes, and encircled her arms around his neck. One of her hands slid into his wild black hair and coaxed his head down. Percy's eyes furrowed in curiosity and confusion. Artemis smiled and on an impulse, planted her lips on his. His lips were chapped, but they were still warm and somehow soft. She parted after a few moments and removed herself from the embrace.

Percy sighed again, but the comfortable silence that followed suit only lasted for a few moments. The front door burst open, and Percy and Artemis who were alarmed left the room and went into the main room. There stood a tall women with a straight posture. Her chin lifted into the air once she saw the two of them. She was scowling sourly. The woman was one Percy recognized—with her long black hair, sharp gray eyes, and fierce character. She was actually in full body armor this time, which looked more natural on her. The toga she wore when Percy met her looked strange. "Perseus, Artemis, Apollo." She looked at each one of them with scrutiny. Her eyes lingered on Apollo a little bit longer than she did to the other two. "My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, strategy, and arts and crafts. I am here to take you to the Olympian Council, where you shall claim your domains and thrones."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello. Long time no see.**

 **Well, there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why this particular chapter took forever to be uploaded. I was writing on Microsoft Word, where I wrote a whole around 3,000-4,000 words in one go. It was part of a 7,000 word chapter. I, like an idiot, did not save and word crashed. Like, almost exactly before I would've finished. And this was before my trip to Europe, where my hotel is already incredible expensive to pay for and it didn't include Wi-Fi with the room and I was on a somewhat tight budget. I am very sorry for the long wait. I hope this longer than normal chapter might slightly make up for the delay.**

 **Now. Some questions I'd love you to answer in reviews or PM:**

 **I know that Percy's two main domains are power and virtue, as the description says, but I would like some more suggestions for some side domains, like how Athena is the domain of like, seven things.**

 **Can any of you guess who the second pairing is in this story?**

 **Should I make Zeus a decent guy next chapter? He might've actually had been in the early days, and soured with age.**

 **I know I already have two betas, but I would like to have a beta that would be willing to read through the chapter with a fine-toothed comb and focused on grammatical errors, basically any mistakes like punctuation, commas, missing words, or the wrong word for context. I'd prefer anyone wanting to be this kind of beta to have a proper beta profile so I can get what kind of beta you are.**

 **I kind of want to make it clear in case it hadn't been, I was pretty inconsistent about it and I apologize, but Artemis and Apollo know that Zeus is their father. I will work on getting consistency from here on out, and it's a problem for me because I have so much in my head as I write and forget small details. I promise I will get better.**

 **Thank you to my betas Ash199u and Inperiosus.**

 **Thanks for reading, and** ** _370_** **follows! Wow! You guys are amazing!**

 **Lucky**


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter 7, _The New Olympians_

* * *

 _"My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, strategy, and arts and crafts. I am here to take you to the Olympian Council, where you shall claim your domains and thrones."_

Athena placed her hands on her hips, all formality out of the window. She fought back a glare at Percy still bitter that he had denied the offer to be her champion. While it was pointless and they were to be revealed to the council and therefore she no longer needed to watch over him, Athena was still mad he'd declined the offer. "Epic greeting and announcement aside, you need to hurry up. Let's get this over with. Your parents are expecting you, you're making them wait."

Artemis completely dislodged herself from Percy's embrace and walked closer to her. "Really? We'll finally be able to see dad! Apollo, we've been waiting for this!" She was unexplainably giddy, turning around to flash him a grin. She was surprised to see him frowning, looking almost disappointed staring at Athena.

"We can't leave our mother here," Percy said, voicing Apollo's thoughts, "She's coming with us, right?"

Athena cleared her throat and shifted her weight from side to side clearly uncomfortable with the news she was to deliver. "No. Our king does not wish for her presence during your 'initiation.'" She shook her head disappointed in Zeus. Leto was their mother and deserved to come watch them, even if Hera might be angered he'd been unfaithful. But she did not have the jurisdiction to order Zeus to change his mind; no one ever truly did. Sometimes even Hera could not change it.

Percy scowled, running his hands through his already messy black hair, "I don't understand. She's our mother, she raised us. How come she can't come see us?"

"Perseus, I cannot crawl into the head of Zeus and understand his ridiculous use of reasoning. Trust me, if I had been in his position, I would have gladly invited her but alas I am not in his position. I can't help you."

"I thought you knew everything," Apollo questioned Athena, raising a single brow when she turned around to stare at him like he had grown three heads, "I mean, you are the 'cleverest of them all' and all that.''

Athena rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in frustration. "I am sure you do not understand the concept of wisdom, Apollo," she spat his name and her eyes narrowed into slits, "Power over wisdom does not equate to the ability to read minds. That is simply _not_ how it works."

"Well, why not?" Apollo asked, "Wouldn't you eventually get wise enough to understand Zeus' psychological patterns and be able to understand why he does the things that he does and maybe even predict them?"

Athena wasn't stumped like he'd hoped. "I am wasting my time here talking to such an imbecile. What you just described is intuition and inference. Wisdom does not involve those things; wisdom is entirely too abstract. Now, stop questioning me and the king's decision, because down to the core of it he does not care if you want her there or not. She is not coming."

"Can't she at least come to Olympus with us? She doesn't have to come into the…throne room or anything," Artemis spoke up for the first time about Leto, placing a hand on Percy's forearm as a way of comfort.

"Didn't I make myself clear enough?" Athena snapped before sighing tiredly, "We're wasting time arguing about this, can we just go? I wasn't even supposed to _be_ here. Now let's _go_!"

"Not without my mother," Percy said, clenching his jaw and ticking an eyebrow up in defiance. "She's coming, or I'm not coming."

"Good Lord of the—for all that is godly, how many times will I have to tell you that this isn't my decision to make, this was the King of Gods' and nothing I say or do will change that. Now until you receive your domains and thrones I am above you so when I tell you that you're coming with me, you are coming with me! Now you are not only wasting _my_ time, you are wasting the council's time as well! Zeus just called the meeting for your announcement. I do not think he expects you, Perseus."

"So…am I not supposed to come or something?" Percy asked. He shook his head. "No. It's not like I'm coming anyway."

"Your real parents are waiting for you! Whether you like it or not, even _understand_ it, your loyalty lies with _them_ , not the woman passed out in her room. No more questions or refusals I'm teleporting us out." Athena glared at all three of them raising her hand up and preparing to snap her fingers.

"Wait! Can't we say goodb—"

 _Snap_!

Percy felt like his insides were being scrambled, and his skin was buzzing with some kind of energy. It all lasted for a few moments, however, and when the godling opened his eyes, he saw in front of him large, magnificent doors. Athena smiled coldly, as though she had to do smile but she didn't really want to. "Now. I'm sorry that you couldn't say goodbye, but your complaining was starting to get to me. And the gods asking why it isn't starting yet is starting to really get on my nerves. I'll give you a few moments to recollect yourself, and I'll be back in the moment. Do not. Leave." Athena turned, her cape and braid whipping, and walked down the long marble halls.

After she left, Percy took that as an opportunity to look around. The decorations and carvings on the door were nothing short of spectacular. They depicted different points in history, and one of them Percy could see clearly, a wolf, standing next to its owner whose face was concealed by a large cloak. She was holding a bow and arrow. Above them was the hugest and fanciest chandelier he'd ever seen. The walls were solid white marble, with ripples of black in them. It reminded him of the shapes made in the water when he touched it with his finger. "Woah," Apollo breathed, "This place is…awesome."

Artemis turned Percy around and hugged him. When Percy looked down at her in question, she smiled and answered, "Percy, I don't know what will happen in there. I'm pretty sure what my domains will be, I mean, they don't come out of thin air right? But still, just in case anything happens…I love you. No matter what, even if you turn out being…no one's son in there and it turns out that you're not actually a godling or some weird twist like that. I'll still be by your side, just like you were to mine."

Percy smiled, and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too."

Artemis pulled his closer, bringing him to a deeper kiss. She bit his lower lip lightly and smirked at his confused and surprised gasp. "Leto taught me some things." She shrugged and gave him another kiss, although this was a bit more chaste.

Apollo groaned and faked a retching noise. Percy gave him a glower and Artemis started laughing. She wondered if life was going to be any different after this council meeting. She hoped not. She didn't want one thing in her life to change. Although she knew this was the first step to her career as a god, a part of her was still stuck in that time when she would cook for everyone and hunt in the woods with her trusted wolf companion. It saddened her to realize that even as an immortal there were parts of life you could never relive. Artemis opened her arms to give them all a big hug. "I love you two dorks," she said, giving them both noogies. "We're going to stick together."

"Got it sis. Ready to get in there and meet our destiny?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked his arm at his joking tone. "This is serious, Apollo."

"About as serious as it gets," Percy said, nodding along with Artemis' reprimand.

"Good thing you're stuck with me forever, or you guys would have one _boring_ eternity without me," Apollo said, grinning. They broke apart once Athena returned, a frown on her face.

"I've been wishing to say this for a long time. You two are obnoxious." She turned to open the doors, and the three of them gave each other looks.

 _What? There's three of us,_ Artemis' look said.

 _Maybe she's only talking about just one pair of us,_ said Percy's look.

 _Nope. She's just so amazed by my dazzling good looks she was distracted and it was a slip of the tongue,_ Apollo's look very clearly communicated. They all laughed at his look, earning Athena's own confused look, and followed her through the doors and into the throne room.

There were nine thrones, each holding an Olympian. The room was grandiose, large, and bright. Everything was made of marble, the same kind that was outside the door. The air practically vibrated with power, and Percy loved it. He felt like he was soaking it all in. He turned his attention to the gods looking down at him from their thrones.

"Which one are we going to begin with?" a beautiful woman asked. Once Percy saw her, it took all of his willpower to not faint. She was elegant without trying, she would be stunning even if she wore nothing but a burlap sack. Her facial features couldn't be pinned down—they were always changing, each face becoming prettier than the last. She was dressed in a long, silk robe that shimmered with every movement. His breath caught when she looked at him, and her smile almost made him pass out in nervousness. "This one," she said, her eyes still on him.

"As biased as ever, Aphrodite," said another woman. She had long dark black hair and a certain regality about her that made Percy stare in awe. Her dress shifted with the colors of peacock feathers. It was easily the prettiest dress Percy had ever seen. Her eyes as well…they were soft, dark brown eyes that were so enchanting anyone could get lost in them. "You only want him to be announced first because of his looks."

"And is there anything wrong with that?" Aphrodite asked sweetly, her eyes still on Percy's form. Now that the initial magic of seeing the love goddess' beauty was wearing off, Percy squirmed under her gaze. He was loyal to Artemis, and her only.

"I say that he goes first too," another woman insisted. She was definitely pretty, Percy decided, but she was clearly overshadowed by the black haired woman and Aphrodite. This woman had long blonde hair and what looked like a wheat crown atop her head. She had pink cheeks, and red lips. The woman was wearing long green robes and a dark green cape accompanying it. The only way Percy could describe her was just that…she looked like a _plant_.

"No," a man in the center said. The air seemed more electric when he spoke. Power radiated off of him in waves, making Percy want to shrink back and kneel down to him. But he stood firm and looked him in the eyes. The man raised a bushy eyebrow at Percy's insistence that he does not submit. Percy looked beside him where the twins were originally standing, only to see them kneeling on the ground. When he turned back to face the man, he took in his sharp angular features and his black hair. His beard was clean and short cut. The god's electric blue eyes narrowed in confusion. Percy wasn't supposed to be there, he was taking the spotlight off of Artemis and Apollo. "My _children_ will go first."

There was an uproar afterward the announcement. Percy placed his hands over his ears as nine voices buzzed in his ears and even in his mind.

" _What_?"

" _This_ is what he called us for? Are you kidding me?"

"Zeus! What did I tell you about our perfect family image? You're not supposed to bring your illegitimate children in front of the council! And I thought that I disposed of your latest mistress!" The woman with the peacock dress hissed venomously. Percy immediately didn't like her. How dare she talk about his family like they were trash?!

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was expecting something cooler."

" _ENOUGH_!" The man in the center boomed, and scowled down at the three of them. Artemis felt very small as his gaze shifted to her. She suddenly felt very underdressed in her casual hunting tunic. "Ladies first. Artemis, you are my daughter." He looked very pleased with himself. "Here and now, your domains will be revealed. I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of what they are."

Artemis nodded.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Aphrodite said, smiling softly. Artemis glared at her, she'd seen the way Aphrodite was eyeing Percy earlier. She stood up, revealing a perfect posture and body. "I am Aphrodite, goddess of love, charm, pleasure, and lust." She flashed Percy and Apollo a dazzling smile and eyed Artemis disapprovingly.

"I am Hephaestus, God of the forge, fire, volcanoes, and inventing as well as blacksmithing," a man stood up. Artemis couldn't help but cringe at his face. She felt guilty for doing so. His face was absolutely hideous; with large red spots, welts, all over. It appeared like he was tied to the spoke of a wagon and dragged all around Delos, face first on the ground. His shoulders were at different angles and heights, making him look like he was perpetually leaning to the side. He sat back down. His beard lit on fire during the process.

"Is that supposed to happen often?" Apollo whispered to his twin sister.

"Shut up, Apollo," she hissed back.

"Hello!" The chipper blonde who looked like a plant cheered. The black-haired woman cringed at the high pitch of her voice. "My name's Demeter, goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest. The only reason why you can even eat is because of me." She smiled brightly at them. Artemis mustered a small smile back. Needless to say she was very confused.

A buff man stood, wearing a toga that showed off his bare arm muscles. He smirked at them, and his eyes unnerved the three of them. They were like black pits, with fire burning in them. Artemis had to look away. Percy, however, glared at him angrily. He didn't know why, but this man just rubbed him the wrong way. The man's hair was short, and dark brown. His smirk turned into a toothy grin at Percy's expression. "A peacemaker, eh? They don't like me even when they haven't met me. Whatever. The name's Ares, God of war and violence and all that. Oh! Rage too." He pointed at Percy with a single meaty finger. "Don't get on my bad side, Peacemaker." Percy's glower became sterner at his new nickname from the god. He gave him a glare that reminded Artemis of the look he would give adversaries back when he was a wolf, which clearly communicated, _No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse_. **(That's my favorite Percy quote of all time)** Ares gulped and sat back down, holding back his shaken look. When he saw his reflection in Percy's eyes, however, he saw his true fear of the godling.

"Calm down, both of you. I can practically feel the tension in this room," the peacock lady said, arching the perfectly groomed brow. "I am Hera, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage and the patron of women. I assist in the safety of childbirth."

Thunder boomed in the background as Zeus rose. He cleared his throat, and his voice projected all across Olympus as he announced himself. "I am Zeus, Lord of the Skies! I am the king of all gods. I am the god of justice, lightning, honor, and the sky!" Artemis and Apollo were dumbfounded as they saw their father's ostentatious introduction. Lightning flashed in the room and every molecule in the air felt hot and electric. He sat back down, looking very pleased with himself.

"Alright then," the god next to him said, standing up. He was tall, so tall that if he stood next to Zeus he would tower over him. The god had short black hair that was the same color as Percy's. His eyes…Artemis gasped, and she knew it was Percy's father. He had tan skin. Percy was the _spitting image_ of the god, they were complete look-alikes to the point that it was believable they could be siblings. The god was dressed in long, flowing silk green robes and there was a crown of seashells placed atop his head. Percy fiddled with his seashell necklace absent-mindedly. The god cracked his knuckles and grinned. Artemis gasped it was so similar to Percy's smiles. "If you want to play _that_ game, little brother." The ground vibrated underneath them, enough to make a low rumble, and then suddenly it stopped. The god extended his fingers and opened his palm, and a small storm appeared in his hands. It eventually vanished, and the whole room seemed to be submerged underwater in a millisecond. Athena frowned at him and tried to yell something at him, but they were still underwater. The water disappeared after a few moments and soon it was dry again.

"Was that really necessary?" Athena pouted, her hair dripping wet. With a wave of the god's hand she was dry again.

"My name is Poseidon, the god of the sea, storms, earthquakes and horses. And I do believe that I am your father, Perseus." His eyes glinted with pride.

Percy's hands rushed to his ears, preparing for another uproar, but was surprised to find it was utterly silent. When he opened his eyes, every single Olympian's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't blame them, he was in shock as well. He had just seen his father for the first time. Athena, in an attempt to ease the tension, coughed and stood up. "Athena, goddess of war, strategy, wisdom, and arts and crafts."

The last Olympian rose, and all eyes were on her. She was dressed in plain brown robes that hid her petite frame. She was wholesome looking, with soft chocolate brown eyes and a small smile. Her soft black hair fell down her shoulders in ringlets, framing her face. There were crease lines near her eyes, evidence that she smiled a lot. Her eyes twinkled happily as she looked down at Percy. "I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family. Perseus is my son." She looked directly at him. "I am your mother."

Percy prepared for another uproar. There was none. Well, for a few moments anyway.

"What?" Zeus said quietly. "What?! _WHAT_?!" He pounded his fist on his throne's armrest, making the whole palace shake with the force. It was completely silent, no one dared to even _move._ The anger radiated off of Zeus tangibly, making the fright of the goddesses evident. The men tried their best to look composed. "You were the one who impregnated my pure, beautiful, and _perfect_ sister?! You have _dared_ to touch her?!"

Hera cleared her throat. "Zeus, he never touched me—"

"Silence, woman! I wasn't talking about you!"

"You simply _cannot_ speak to me that way!"

"Oh not now, Hera!" Zeus rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "We can discuss this later. But right now," he glared daggers at Poseidon. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

Poseidon looked down at his son, looking stoic and unafraid. But what he saw in his son's eyes was entirely different. He saw his own face, contorted in fear and pain. Percy continued to meet his stare, completely unaware of the vision he was casting. Poseidon broke the stare and faced his brother. "How could you?! My sister gave birth to _your_ bastard!"

"Perseus is not a bastard!" someone yelled at him with so much power and force all eyes fell on her. Artemis clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, meeting Zeus' indifferent gaze. "Percy's as legitimate as the rest of you! He's more legitimate than I am."

Zeus laughed at his daughter, her small godling form dwarfed compared to his. "Legitimate! Ha! I'll bet you don't even know what that means. Percy's not legitimate because," Zeus' blue eyes became filled with sympathy, and concern, sparing a glance at Hestia, who was oddly quiet, considering the conflict and she was usually the family peacemaker, "Poseidon married someone else. He and Hestia never married."

It was still suffocatingly quiet. Percy, since he believed strongly in loyalty to those he loved, gave Poseidon a look that broke his heart. His eyes were wide and sad, and his eyebrows were down turned in disbelief. Poseidon was reminded of himself. _If dad married someone else, he didn't love my mother, did he_? "You don't love my mother?"

"What? Of course I—of course I-I d-do," Poseidon muttered, struggling to say the words. It was like his mouth just wouldn't work under his mind's command.

"Then why did you leave her?" Percy asked softly, feeling the anger simmering under the surface. He had just met Hestia, his mother, but he already felt fiercely protective of her. He had always thought meeting his parents would be different, Percy didn't think that his father would leave his mother for another woman and marry her.

"Percy, calm down. I really do love Hestia, she's—"

"Then why did you leave her?!" Percy almost shouted. He was beginning to say more, but a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around to see Artemis looking at him, a small smile on he face.

"Welcome to the life of being a godling," she whispered, "Broken hearts, infidelities, you name it." Percy nodded and calmed himself down. This was normal. It shouldn't have been, but it was. Gods cheated on each other all the time, and Percy was just a product of this. But he still couldn't find it in him to accept the fact that his father had cheated on his mother. Or that his mother was a mistress. Either way, it was messed up in Percy's mind. Aphrodite clapped her hands, the first sound in the room for a full minute. "Ooh this is just absolutely _tragic_! How _delightful_!"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Hades and I will make Poseidon fade later. For now, we must present our first godling, for the Fates to evaluate their…ahem, fate. Artemis, you are first."

Artemis nodded and stepped forward.

There was a bright flash of light, and three old women appeared, the Fates. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos were all dressed in long, white robes. There was something humbling about their presence to Artemis. "Artemis, daughter of the Titaness Leto and King of the Gods Zeus, I present to you your domains," Lachesis said. "You are to be the goddess of the wilderness, the hunt, young children, childbirth, chastity, and maidenhood." She narrowed her eyes at her. "The full extent of your powers will be revealed over time. I am sure you have barely scratched the surface of your true power."

"Apollo, son of the Titaness Leto, and the King of the Gods Zeus," said Clotho, and it did not leave Percy's notice that Hera's nose was crinkled in disgust, "Your domains are to be destiny, archery, prophecy, and medicine. You've showed quite the talent in medicine."

"And last, but not least," Lachesis spoke again, "Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia, you have much power. In the end, you will rise above the rest.

"You possess jurisdiction over power, allowing you to strip the power and title from anyone, if you deem them unfit to possess their power. You may also give it to anyone you believe to be worthy.

"Your second domain is virtue, as you have a tendency to strive to be as virtuous as possible, and can change and bend one's virtues and morals whenever you wish. Truth is your third domain, and this domain you have already displayed, as one can see how they truly feel in the reflection of your eyes, though they may not seem that way on the outside.

"As you all know, there is a new type of being on this Earth; demigods. Perseus, it will be your job as the patron of demigods to watch over them. It will be your duty to assist them whenever needed and ensure they are successful during quests.

"So much loyalty has been shown by Perseus in the short time he has been alive, one might even call it a _flaw_ ," the Fates cackled, "And the desire to protect ones you are loyal to come hand in hand. Your fourth domain shall be protection.

"Another domain you possess is kinship. Your time as a wolf has proved you are an exemplary companion, and as such, you have displayed exceptional priority for kinship. As the child of Hestia and Poseidon, you have power, although limited, of course, over their domains." The Fates snapped their fingers. "That is all," they managed to say, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Woah," Apollo breathed, his eyes wide in awe, "That was… _intense_."

Percy saw that all around him, the Olympians looked afraid of him. They regarded him respectfully, their heads bowing slightly under his stare. He was confused to say at the least and his expression showed it. Zeus was the first to raise his head. _We need him on our side_ , Zeus thought. _I need to make him an Olympian. But if I don't make the other two Olympians as well…he might refuse. The Fates did say he was exceptionally loyal._ "I vote we make all three of them Olympians. As there are nine of us, we have space for three more."

"All three of them?" Hera asked, glaring at the twins Apollo and Artemis. "Surely you do not want those two illegitimate children on thrones!" Hera's eyes narrowed on the two of them, and they were filled with absolute hatred. Artemis squirmed under her gaze. She felt like she was being examined, and she had no privacy at all.

"You could call me illegitimate," Athena spoke up, shrugging, "I am not your daughter, Hera. And I'm still here. Legitimacy is not required to be an Olympian."

Hera growled at her and prepared to rise from her throne. Zeus sighed and waved his hand. "I am in favor of making them Olympians. Is everyone agreed?"

Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, Hephaestus and Zeus all raised their hand. Only Ares and Hera refused to raise their hands.

"I don't want any peacemakers on Olympus," Ares argued, looking Percy in the eyes. Percy glared at him yet again. It seemed that most of their relationship forward would be an exchange and series of glares and scowls.

Hera didn't state her reasoning, instead she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her nose high in the air. "Oh come on, you two!" Athena scoffed, sending the two of them a sneer. "The rest of the council wants this, it would be illogical to disagree as in the end the majority will always crush the minority. It would be useless to resist."

"In case you haven't noticed," Aphrodite said, primping her hair and looking down at the newly made gods in question, "Perseus here can snap his fingers and take away your godhood. I find it best not to go against his interests. And the other two from what I have gathered are his friends. Best not to go against them either." It became clear to Percy that he intimidated the Olympian gods and they were making him an Olympian simply to appease him. He didn't want it to be that way, he wanted them to make him an Olympian because they found him worthy of the power and position. Would it always be this way?

Ares and Hera could not have raised their hands fast enough.

With the approval of the whole Olympian Council, Zeus announced them as Olympians and waved his hand. "Do you swear to be loyal to Olympus, and do everything in your power to defend it?"

"Before I become an Olympian," Artemis spoke up, "I know you are my father and that I must do what you wish. But as the goddess of chastity I want to be assured you will never force me to begin relations with any male, under any circumstance, and allow me to retain my virginity." She didn't wish to ever be parted from Percy, in any way.

"Very well. I swear on the River Styx that I will not force you to begin a relationship with any male and allow you to retain your virginity. My promise is now over." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I will do almost anything for you, Artemis dear."

"I have one last wish, _Dad_." Artemis said. The word _dad_ still felt foreign on her tongue. "I am also the goddess of the hunt. Would it be permitted of me to have a group of hunting companions?"

Zeus nodded, growing impatient. "Very well. I will allow that."

He then repeated his previous speech.

"I swear on the River Styx," all three of them said at once. Zeus nodded and three thrones appeared, each equally magnificent. Artemis' throne was silver shining in the light and next to it lay a golden bow. The bow hummed with power, and was glowing as brightly as the full moon at midnight. The throne was expertly carved, with elaborate designs adorning the sides. The armrests were curled downward at the end revealing small columns that held the armrests up. Apollo's was similar but it was gold.

Percy's was stunning. It was a large throne made of diamonds, glistening in the light of the throne room. The armrests were made of a gem the same color of Percy's eyes. There were no fancy designs like the twins' thrones, but it made up the lack of intricate designs by being purely stunning. The gems and jewels glinted and reflected around the room. A small mirror was on the top of an arch in the design of the throne, it was magical, so that whoever looked in it saw how beautiful or ugly they were from the inside. It showed the truth under the greatest of deceptions. The three of them gasped, looking at their thrones in amazement.

"A gift," Zeus smiled at Artemis, "For the greatest little girl in the world." He gestured toward her golden bow.

Artemis gasped and touched it lightly with her fingertips. "Wow," she whispered, but deep down inside she knew she would never use it. She would always use the bow Percy spent hours on, and gave to her even though she had shunned him at the time. He'd always been there for her, and Zeus hadn't. She knew her father's gesture was genuine, but she knew who she would rather be reminded of when she was holding a bow. "Thank you for the gift," she said, smiling.

"And to Apollo, a magical bag that will provide whatever medical tool you may need," Zeus said, nodding and waving his hand. A bag appeared in Apollo's hand. Swallowing his complaints, Apollo said, "Thanks, um, dad."

"Perseus," Poseidon nodded towards his son. Percy was reluctant to acknowledge him, still angry that his father had left his mother for another woman. "I have a gift of my own for you." He threw a sand dollar at him, and Percy caught it.

Percy took one look at it and was confused. What would a sand dollar do for him?

"That sand dollar holds Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It's a magic sword that always appears back in your pocket if you lose it." **(I couldn't think of anything else it could be in its dormant form, and pens didn't exist back then. Once we're in the modern world part it'll be a pen again)**

Percy frowned and flipped the sand dollar in his hands. The sand dollar then morphed into a sword, and Percy jumped upon seeing it, almost dropping it to the floor. It was about three feet long, and incredibly light. It was bronze, with a leather wrapped hilt and a double-edged blade.

"Simply will it to become a sand dollar again and there you have it. Riptide's made of Celestial Bronze. It'll pass through mortals because they aren't important enough for that sword, but it'll work on pretty much everything else," Poseidon smiled at Percy, his sea-green eyes glinting with pride. Hestia was smiling at him as well, as the three of them Apollo, Artemis, and Percy, approached their thrones.

When they sat down there was a bright light, and they grew to be the same size as the other Olympians. "We're part of the Olympian Council now," Apollo said, absolutely amazed. Hera shot a venomous glare at him, it was clear she was less than amazed. Artemis nodded, and looked towards Percy. His outfit had changed. He was dressed similarly to his father, wearing long, flowing dark green robes and a crown because he was technically a prince of the sea. He was still wearing his seashell necklace. Percy was glowing with power, he looked godly and that was the only way to describe him.

She looked down. Her own outfit had changed as well. She was now wearing a loose toga that shimmered underneath the light with every movement. When she touched the cloth, it was feather light. It flowed down onto the floor like water.

"This meeting has ended," Zeus announced, "The after party will be held in the Grand Hall in an hour," and in flashes of light all of the gods and goddesses were gone, except for Percy, Artemis, and Apollo.

"You know, I kind of always wished for this to happen," Apollo said, his shoulders slumping, "But now that's it's happened now, I'm not sure that this is what I really want."

Percy shrugged and turned his head to look at Apollo. His eyes were downcast. "It's too late now, I guess. But I wish that Leto could've been here to witness this. And I wish that she could stay with us here in Olympus. I'm not ready to let her go."

"It was too fast," Artemis lamented. She brightened and punched Percy in the shoulder lightly. "God of power, eh? Looks like I'm going to have to suck up to you." She smirked at him.

"Goddess of chastity, huh?" Percy asked back, plucking her robe and shooting her a playful grin. Artemis smiled at him and leaned closer. Percy's breath caught at her close proximity. She plucked his robes back. "Yup. No more kisses for you."

Percy pouted and gave her his famous puppy eyes. Artemis rolled her eyes and got up. "It's not like it's my choice, Lover Boy. To be honest, I never expected to receive this domain." Honestly, she was sad to receive that domain. She loved Perseus, but she supposed it could never be in that way.

She couldn't really love him that way after this, could she?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, guess what? There's going to have to be another pause in updates again, since I am going on** ** _another_** **trip.**

 **Oh my gosh, I received so many reviews last chapter it was unbelievable! Thank you guys. I'm going to ask for a little more correspondence again. We're approaching the "through the ages" part of this story. Tell me any myths you think Percy should participate in. (And preferably,** ** _how_** **he participates in them.)**

 **Now, onto his domains. Of course I can add domains over time, if you guys really want it. From what I personally believe and what I've read, domains can be gained from a specific event or simply given. As you can see I've done the second part here in this chapter.**

 **I know that to a lot of people the mythology will be off. But please understand I did my homework, I read a** ** _lot_** **of stuff about each and every subject in this chapter. It took a very long time because of that. I'm trying to be the best writer I possibly can, and I want this to be right. If you have any suggestions for me to change something, I will take that suggestion. Please feel free to contact me via PM or review. If you think that everything with my mythology is totally off, I will hear you out.**

 **Now let's celebrate because** ** _418_** **follows, that's why! You guys are amazing, thank you so much!**

 **If you have any concerns or comments or suggestions, I am always open for suggestion.**

 **Signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods._

Chapter 8, _Nice to Meet You_

Percy couldn't believe how loud the celebration party was. There were at least a hundred gods and goddesses there—and that didn't even include all of the nymphs. They were all lumped into distinct groups—perhaps arranged by divine hierarchy—and chatted away about whatever they could. They discussed all sorts of things; how the food tasted, who made the finest wine, and other completely useless and trivial things.

Percy felt like every step he made was in the wrong direction. He wanted to go back to his home, the island of Delos; back to his mother. Leto was his mother. He sighed and looked towards Hestia, the woman who claimed to be his mom. She was stunningly pretty; with warm brown eyes and curly black hair. She resembled Hera; but not Demeter. Hestia was in her nine-year-old form, with a small smile as she chatted away with a nymph. When she met eyes with him, he looked away and walked to a nearby corner.

He looked older than his own mother.

He saw Artemis yelling at a group of water nymphs furiously as she flapped her arms around in a strange attempt of gesturing their leave. Percy let out a snort and a smirk. Artemis always was easy to anger.

Apollo was flirting.

Simple as that.

Percy was on his own. All of the gods were talking about all sorts of things, not giving him a moment's notice. "Overwhelming, huh?" Aphrodite asked, approaching him with a delicate hand wrapped around an even more delicate wine glass. "Don't worry, Perseus. It's your first party, you won't get it the first time around."

"What's there to get?" Percy asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Exactly," Aphrodite raised an eyebrow as well and pursed her lips. "You may see just a bunch of amicable chatter, but there's so much more." She gestured towards the hordes of nymphs attacking Artemis with large grins and batting eyelashes, "Networking."

"Networking." Percy repeated with a tilt of his head.

Aphrodite flashed him a bright, breathtaking grin. " _Networking._ "

Percy gave her a skeptical look and watched Artemis swat away all of the nymphs doting on her. "It's important, you see. Gods and goddesses are important and powerful beings, but, _you're only as good as the ones you surround yourself with_. This is important advice I suggest you follow, Perseus."

Percy nodded and kept his eyes on Artemis. She was still gesticulating wildly and yelling at them animatedly. It was amusing for an outsider to watch, although he assumed it probably wasn't so amusing for _her_. "She's a good one to be around," Aphrodite mused, "But…I'm _better_."

Percy turned his head to her at that, and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. "Huh."

"I am," Aphrodite purred, brushing her fingertips against his strong forearm. As if something had been switched in her head, she gasped and her hand jerked back and she shook her head. "Take my advice, and remember it. Something tells me…you will need it." Aphrodite smiled a genuine smile and waved. Percy narrowed his eyes. Aphrodite looked uneasy.

Percy was alone again. He went back to observing all of the party guests, and started to notice the second layer to all of their talking. Their postures were straight, rigid, and their eyes were bright and alert. Percy unconsciously leaned forward. Was this that networking thing that Aphrodite was talking about? He gasped when he saw a woman approach him with a smile. She was holding a golden cup that glinted in the light with its many jewels. She was strikingly pretty; and Percy had to reluctantly admit she was almost as beautiful as Artemis herself. She had pretty pink lips curled in a light smile, and soft, glowing skin. Her mesmerizing blue eyes glinted with confidence. Her sleeveless dress, wrapped around a Junoesque figure, was adorned with roses, and a wreath of flowers was atop her head. Her hair was left tumbling down her back in soft blonde curls. She was… _breathtaking_.

"Would you like some nectar? Ambrosia, perhaps?" The woman said.

Percy shook his head to collect his bearings. "Um…sure."

The woman smiled, showcasing her perfect white teeth, and snapped her fingers. A cup appeared in her hand. She poured him the cup of nectar. "I'm usually at the gates," she remarked as she handed him his drink, "I do something a little more important than this, but…" she poured herself a glass, "My job's pretty rarely used anyways, so I'm here." She shrugged lightly. Percy nodded, noticing that she wasn't standing with so much tension while talking to him like everyone else.

"My name's Hebe," she shot him another dazzling smile that reminded him of Aphrodite, and she was certainly Aphrodite's rival in beauty, "Daughter of Hera and Zeus. I'm the cupbearer of the gods. Who are you?"

"H-Hi," Percy turned red; that smile made him feel uncomfortable. Where was Apollo when he needed him? Or even Artemis? Actually, Artemis would be better. "I'm Perseus. Son of Let—of—of Hestia and Poseidon."

"You sure about that?" Hebe smirked, "You seem kind of uncertain."

"No," Percy shook his head. He just still felt as though Leto was his mother, not Hestia. He may have defended her in the Throne Room, but he still wasn't attached to her like he was to Leto. "N-No. I am. I'm Perseus, the god of—"

"Ah, ah!" Hebe raised a hand to keep him from saying anything more. "That's quite enough. I know what your domains are." She smirked again, a glint in her eyes, "Domain of power, eh? Must be pretty good, huh?"

"Actually," Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't really plan on using it that much—"

Hebe giggled, a melodious noise that seemed to make the whole world stop, and said, "You're so silly! A domain like power is not something you just don't use! But…I _suppose_ that was why the Fates chose you to have that domain for a reason."

"Maybe…" Percy trailed off. He began to think about all of the pressures that came with his domain. Could he really just strip powers, no strings attached? He had a feeling it would cost him something. Percy just didn't know what.

"Being a God's pretty great," Hebe delicately sipped her cup. "How do you like the party?"

"It's okay," Percy shrugged. The party was grand, but it wasn't his style.

"Parties aren't really my thing," Hebe commented, "A little too serious, you know?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Serious?"

Hebe grinned, and Percy's breath caught at the beauty she seemed to radiate. Hebe then placed a light hand on his shoulder. "You don't see it yet, do you? The threats, the ties, the competition. That's alright. Most don't at their first party." She pressed herself against his back, and whispered lightly in his ear, causing him to shiver, "Listen."

He could feel it. He could feel the tension in the room. And he understood suddenly. These parties were where the gods decided who their friends and enemies were. And Percy had a feeling those perceptions of each other would not shift after this moment of flexibility. "In the beginning," Hebe purred, brushing her hand against Percy's firm bicep, "Everyone talked to everyone. See how they're starting to form groups now? But I—" Her breath was warm on his neck, "—youth knows no boundaries."

She pulled away immediately, sending him a smirk and seemingly melted back into the crowd. Percy searched for her, but couldn't find her. She was gone.

He had been searching for Artemis and Apollo—even Hebe—for a few minutes before he was approached by Athena. The woman's hair was tied back into a tight bun. Golden earrings dangled from her ears and an elaborate necklace was placed on her neck. She smiled gently. "Perseus."

Percy resisted the urge to sigh. "Athena."

"Congratulations, Perseus. You are an Olympian now. I must say that I had not known that would occur. I thought that you two would end up as minor gods," Athena stated haughtily.

"Two?" Percy asked simply. It was the second time Athena had referred to his group of three as a group of two.

Athena blushed. "I knew one of you would become an Olympian."

Percy was confused, but shrugged it off anyway. He believed every single one of them deserved the title, but Athena must've still been upset about when he denied becoming her champion. "Hmm," was all he replied to her.

"Percy! I've been looking all over for you!" Artemis said, looking behind her as if searching for someone. Probably the nymphs that have been chasing her all night long. "How do you like the party?"

"It's not particularly my thing," Percy answered truthfully.

"Me neither. Want to get out of here?" Artemis asked him. Percy nodded, and they went out to the balcony. Both of them sighed, enjoying the breeze.

"That party was suffocating me," Artemis sighed, leaning against the railing. Percy stared at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and for the first time he noticed her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, exposing her long, pale neck. The moonlight illuminated her skin, and she looked like a goddess, plain and simple. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. As if noticing his gaze, she turned to face him.

"Look at the stars, Percy? Aren't they breathtaking?"

 _You're breathtaking_ , Percy wanted to say.

"Remember when we used to look at the stars and dream about reaching up to touch them? Now look at how close they are." She looked back up at them. "I have to admit, I miss Delos."

"I do too," Percy replied. He missed just how simple it was—and how every little thing was just plain fun. The three of them were inseparable. And he had no idea where Leto was, or if she was okay. He hated that.

He reached an arm out, and hesitated for a second, before wrapping it around her. Artemis sighed and leaned against him, molding their bodies together. She hummed in appreciation as she felt his solid body press against hers, and the new warmth that kept out the cold breeze. She lifted her head and saw his tilted down. Their eyes met, and time seemed to slow down as she brought her lips closer to his. And right when his lips were almost touching hers, she pulled away. She couldn't do this. Not after today. "I—um, I just remembered that Zeus wanted to talk with me!" She turned around, rushed off the balcony, and back inside to the party.

Percy watched her go, his hand still reaching out for her. "But—" She was already gone. Percy sighed and went back to the balcony railing.

"That was one tough rejection," someone giggled from behind him.

Percy sighed. _Again? Seriously_?

Hebe was next to him again. "Looks like you need a drink." She offered him a cup of what he imagined was nectar.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled, and drank the nectar in one go. Hebe was smiling at him.

"You know, if you're wondering what I'm doing here, it's because I like you."

Percy almost choked on his gulp of nectar at her forwardness. "Oh…um, thanks."

"Calm down, Lover Boy, I just want to chat."

"About what?"

Hebe smirked at him. Her blue eyes glinted happily. " _You_."

Percy gulped. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, really, but how about we start with favorite color?"

"Blue, I guess," Percy answered her, confused on how much at ease she seemed and how he was suddenly more comfortable around her. "You?"

"Purple, I guess," Hebe answered. "How about favorite…animal?"

Percy gave her a look that said, _are you serious_? "Wolf."

Hebe tapped her full bottom lip in thought. "I don't really know my favorite animal." She bit her lip once she removed her finger. She rubbed the side of her neck. "Hmm…where are you from?"

"Delos," Percy's voice broke slightly. It'd only been about a day since he'd last seen his home island, but he missed it already. Hebe nodded, grinning. "That's a nice island. Haven't checked on that area for a while, but I was surprised to learn people had been living there for so long." She placed a hand on his forearm. Percy stiffened and began to shift almost uncomfortably. "I feel alone here," she sounded genuine, so Percy at least turned to listen to her. "Mount Olympus gets awfully lonely when no one's here to talk to. But I guess eventually you get used to it." She smiled gently. "That girl you're with is lucky. She'll have you at least."

Percy looked away and back up at the stars, not knowing what to say to her. For once she didn't have an easy going smile on her face, nor did she have that wild mischievous air about her that she usually did. Her eyebrows were furrowed and lips pouted. "When everyone was out there, making friends and enemies amongst one another, I was drinking and dancing, never quite belonging with a specific group of people. Gets a little tiring, being such a free spirit."

Percy only nodded in response. They both looked out to the stars, and Percy felt at home again. "Anyone can feel lonely," he said, not looking at her, but he could _feel_ her looking at him. "Even when you're surrounded by hundreds of people. Even someone who's loved by so many can still _feel_ … _not_ loved."

Hebe giggled almost silently. "This is why I like you, Perseus." Her hand was still on his arm, yet somehow he felt used to it. "Do you feel lonely, Perseus?"

"No," he replied quickly. He was loved by Leto and Apollo, and even Artemis. And he loved them too. He looked up to the stars, remembering Leto's every feature and how she brought him in despite the fact that he was not her son. He felt Hebe leave after some time, and he was out there by himself again, this time there would be no more visitors. He stayed there well into the night, even after the party was over. Percy decided to leave when almost everyone was gone, just the servants were left cleaning up after the party. He wandered out of the party hall, realizing he had his own palace as an Olympian.

Somehow he found his way there, right next two separate silver and golden palaces. His was a deep sea green color, made up of a complex design of prisms and crystals. Not stopping to admire the palace that had popped out of nowhere, he went inside, and collapsed in the nearest room; which conveniently had a bed in it.

* * *

They didn't see each other for a while. Artemis decided to roam Greece, going from Crete to Delos. She met Pan on one of her hunting trips, and he liked her so much that he gifted her five silver furred wolves that would always hunt alongside her. For her birthday, Zeus ordered the Cyclopes to make her a hundred bow and arrow sets.

During her travels she met numerous nymphs and mortals who wanted to join her hunt, and together they hunted malicious beasts with the intent to harm others. Everyday was a set schedule. Wake up, hunt, go to sleep, and repeat. She was beginning to get used to it.

Apollo was developing a new musical instrument he called the lyre. He, too, was preoccupied.

Percy found himself back on Delos, feeling a little lonely and sad. He sat on that beach, the same one he and Artemis played together on the first day they met. He remembered everything about that day—when she built a sand castle, and how the events that followed gave him his name; Perseus, the destroyer. He watched the ocean flow in and out, in and out. Willing the water to come closer to him, a sphere of water danced along his palm. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

He'd been searching for Leto for almost a whole day, but their old cabin had been torn apart, almost as if a cyclone had hit it directly. Percy had fallen onto his knees, looking at the house. He remembered how much work all four of them had put into that cabin. Not only that, but it had created a solemn possibility in Percy's mind. He missed her so much, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest when he realized he might have lost the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had. He missed Apollo and Artemis. He missed Leto. He missed the way things were.

Sighing heavily, he got up and went into the water. Despite the fact that the water was incredibly cold, Percy still felt at home. Looking up at the sky, he decided that he would head to the mortal world, and watch some of the affairs. He needed to do _something_ , or he'd be driven crazy. The other two hardly had any time to just "be together" anymore. He needed something to occupy himself with.

He laid back and sighed, allowing himself to just float in the water. Percy opened his eyes when he heard a sound coming from the forest bordering the beach. He stared at it, his body tense and alert. Luckily, he was in the water; he was in his element. After a few moments of complete silence, out of the trees came a small, silver wolf trotting to the shoreline. Percy relaxed at the sight, knowing that his sacred animal couldn't hurt him. He walked out of the water, and out of the silence came a clear, loud voice, "Who are you?! What are you doing here? _No one_ but the gods know where this island is!"

"Artemis?" Percy couldn't believe that she was there. He made his way to where he heard the voice coming from.

"I-I'm sorry!" a voice—definitely a male voice—replied, "I-I came from the island Chios and I came to stop here to rest!"

Percy began to run towards the voices, curiosity getting the best of him. "You haven't answered my question!" Artemis said sternly, and Percy could see two figures in the clearing.

"Orion! My name is—my name is Orion!"

 **(Here's where the details get a little confusing since there's like five different versions of Orion's myth. I decided to follow the Percy Jackson one for the most part.)**

Percy had caught up to them then. Orion was on his knees, his head tilted up towards Artemis. "Why were you hunting on _my_ grounds, _Orion_?" She was glaring at him, hands on her hips and her mouth twisted into a deep frown. Percy was only a few yards away then. Orion, even on his knees, was almost as tall as Artemis as she was in her twelve year old form. He had tousled brown hair and handsome features, as well as a toned body. The most peculiar thing about him though, was that he had a cloth wrapped around his eyes, like a blindfold.

He flashed a dazzling smile, taking Artemis by surprise,"A giant's gotta eat, ain't he?"

Artemis placed a knife at his throat. "What did you do with her?"

"Who?" Orion dared not to move a muscle.

"What do you mean, _who_ ," Artemis growled lowly, pushing the knife further into his throat, making him whimper.

"Perhaps you friend over there knows," he said, slightly tilting his head in Percy's direction. Artemis only moved her head, looking at him with wide eyes. She coughed and abruptly pulled the knife away and straightened up instantly. "Percy," she pursed her lips, nodded in acknowledgment.

"Artemis," he nodded as well. "What's going on here?" Percy questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I caught him hunting deer right here," Artemis said, pointing to a tree a few feet away. There, lay a dead deer. "And it's suspicious that he's here. You can't just stumble your way to Delos."

"That's what Mom did," Percy shrugged.

"She's a Titan," Artemis explained, "It's different."

"Are you alright?" Percy asked Orion, looking at his blindfold. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm quite alright. Thanks for the concern," Orion grinned again, almost making Artemis swoon and forget that he was trespassing on her home island. "I'll make a deal with you, Artemis. If you can beat me by catching more deer than I can, I'll leave. But if _I_ can beat you, I get to stay."

Artemis felt fury build up inside of her, and her pride got in the way of any rational thought she had. She was going to show this boy. "You're on. Prepare to lose, _boy_." And with that she sprinted away, despite the fact that Percy was calling after her. Sighing in exasperation, Percy sat down at a nearby tree. She hadn't made a very wise decision, but who was he to stop her.

"I'll bring the deer I catch here," Orion said, got up, and walked away. It amazed Percy that he could manage to move around and avoid the thick forest with no eyesight. He wondered how he could do it.

Artemis raced away, and found a promising amount of tracks. They were fresh, she discovered with closer inspection. She quietly followed them, grabbing her bow. She heard something moving. Crouching behind a bush, she could see a deer calmly feeding off the foliage. Nocking her arrow, Artemis aimed, and took a quick shot. Transforming into her new goddess form, which allowed her to be no less of ten feet of height, she carried the deer back to the clearing where Percy was sleeping. She stifled a small giggle when she saw he drooled in his sleep.

It was two hours later when she came back to see Orion standing in front of his deer with a small smirk. He had caught four deer, and she had three. She couldn't believe it. She was the goddess of hunting, and she'd been beaten by a mere…

She expected to be angry. She expected that she would scream and yell that it was unfair. But all she felt was respect towards this man. He had beat her at her own game. "Orion, you have most certainly humbled me. It would be my honor to formally invite you to join my band of hunters."

Orion shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

The streets of Argos were bustling with people. The marketplace, especially, was always busy. Vendors lined the streets, often yelling out their prices and wares to anyone who passed by, whether they were listening or not. Kids would run up and down the road, some of them pickpocketing for anything they could find. It didn't help that the marketplace was on the main road to the temples, making the road congested with people going from the heart of the city towards the temples.

To a princess who never strayed from home, it was almost like an entirely new planet. She watched in fascination as the city moved about their day. It was so different from the quiet, lonely days in the castle. She began to move forward, but as she was so fixated on a vendor selling jewelry, she did not notice the dark figure in her way. She knocked right into the cloaked person, making them both fall into a puddle of mud.

The hood fell to reveal a handsome face looking up at her with a confused expression. He had a sexy tan and a strong jaw. His sea-green eyes glinted in confusion and his eyebrows furrowed together. _He has nice lips_ , the Princess thought to herself. She realized that she had been staring for far too long, and jumped off of the stranger, offering him a hand up. "S-So sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The stranger got up, wincing as he heard a _squish_ when he separated himself from the mud. His hood was still down, revealing tousled black hair that stuck up every which way. "It's alright," he said, giving her a small smile that took her breath away.

The Princess gasped when she saw his cloak was ruined by the mud. "Oh my! I am so very sorry, sir! Let me buy you a new cloak at least as an apology! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's alright," the stranger's smile grew wider, "It's an old cloak. I can get a new one myself."

The Princess shook her head almost violently. "No, I insist!" she said, her voice shaking. If going to the marketplace meant she'd run into a hot guy, she'd run out of the palace everyday. "I have plenty of money to buy you a new one," she produced a small bag full of drachmae.

The stranger placed a finger on his perfect lips. "There are people here who can steal that, you know. You don't want to broadcast how much money you have in a place like this."

The Princess nodded. "Please. As an apology, at least."

The stranger hesitated, until he nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

The Princess grinned. "Yes!" she reached out a hand. "My name's Danaë. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Perseus, or Percy for short. The pleasure's all mine, Danaë."

* * *

They found Percy a good new cloak, but didn't part right after that. Danaë and Percy began to walk down the road together, talking aimlessly about Argos and what it was like and some of the strange traditions she didn't understand. She found it interesting that Percy seemed to know the answer to almost every question she had about the culture of her own people. She also learned that he loved the ocean and just water in general. He learned that she didn't like the ocean so much that she liked the rivers and streams. They laughed each other's jokes and had a good time.

"Percy, there's something I haven't told you," Danaë said, fingering her necklace with the royal insignia on it.

"Go on," Percy urged her on, not the least bit worried. He already knew who she was and what she was going to say.

"I'm the Princess," Danaë replied, chewing on her lip nervously. She was afraid he would be mad that she hadn't told him.

Percy laughed, and for a moment, Danaë was confused. "Don't look so sad about that, Danaë. I know."

"You do?" Danaë asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Percy said. _I'm a god_ , he wanted to say, _of_ course _I know_ , "Your necklace has the royal insignia on it, does it not?"

Danaë nodded and bit her lip. "Yes it does. I wanted to let you know that I must leave soon. There is no doubt they are searching for me now. I didn't expect to be gone so long." She smiled up at Percy innocently. "I really enjoyed today. Talking with you was…" she looked away. "Can I see you again?"

Percy's answer should have been no. A God's interaction with a mortal should be minimal. But as he looked down at her, and she looked up at him with honest, wide brown eyes, he couldn't say what he _should_ say. "Sure."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was one of the shortest chapters yet! Although this chapter was mostly meant to set the stage for the next couple of chapters.**

 **I apologize for the long wait. I PROMISE that I will finish this. Even if it takes a few months to write a chapter, I will finish this story, no matter what. Anyway, onto the good stuff.**

 **Thank you so much for 400 favorites and 500 follows! I appreciate it so much. And also thank you to those who have reviewed. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Which leads to this: can anyone figure out what Hebe symbolizes? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: God AU. Pertemis. She finds him when they are just godlings, he is in the form of a wolf so that he might not be found by the Olympian council, and injured. What Artemis doesn't know about her new companion is that he is really the god of power and virtue, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Together they live through the ages as Olympians, spun in the web of the politics and antics of the Greek Gods_.

Chapter 9, _New Memories Replace the Old Ones_

* * *

 **WARNING: There is foul language in this chapter.**

The wind swept her hair, and the cold air made her nose feel numb as she ran down the paths. Her breathing was steadily becoming more and more labored as the anxiety and anticipation built up. She sprinted down the way, hopping from rock to rock, skillfully dodging the trees that revealed themselves from the thick fog. She felt herself panic as she tripped over a root, but her instincts allowed herself to recover almost effortlessly by rolling on the ground and somersaulting her way up.

She stumbled a little when she began running again, but other than that, she was unaffected. "You'll never catch me!" she called out behind her, grinning at the silence that followed. Good. He was so far behind her he couldn't even hear her.

"I think I already did," said a voice in front of her, and Artemis gasped. She hadn't seen him. He was _in front_ of her!

"Shit, are you serious?" Artemis groaned. Orion had won every single time so far, and using the same trick. It was downright unfair. " _Again_?"

Orion smirked down at her. It took Artemis' breath away. He was so handsome. "Got you."

Hard footsteps followed from behind her, along with slightly heavy breathing. "That's what I call cheating, Orion," Percy said, wearing his own smirk as well. "At least I was doing it the _right_ way."

Orion shrugged. "You never said we couldn't take a detour and cut across the mountain. That wasn't a rule, was it?"

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Some rules are implied."

"I say we disqualify him," Artemis huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. She was clearly miffed at Orion's victory. "Therefore I win."

"Hold up, pretty lady," Orion said, his smirk slowly growing wider as he continued to speak, "Just because a rule's implied…"

Artemis blushed furiously and turned away, unable to face him. Had he just really called her _pretty lady_? "…even then, rules are meant to be broken." Somehow, her blush deepened.

Percy looked up at the moon, and saw that it was the new moon. He needed to visit Danaë soon. He knew that he would be cutting close on the time when Artemis invited him to hunt with her and Orion, but at this point he would be late if he didn't hurry. But at the same time…he just felt like he didn't want to leave the two of them alone. He liked it when it was the three of them together, and he always felt strange after he left the two of them hunt together. All it ever did was make him think about the times when Percy was still a wolf and her hunting companion. Those days were over, it seemed. Artemis had found a new hunting partner.

"Didn't you say you had to be somewhere, Percy?" Artemis asked him, genuinely recalling that piece of information as she kept her eyes on Orion. He was sending her that smirk that she seemed to like so much. Percy rolled his eyes fondly. They were clearly good friends, and it'd barely been a year since they met each other.

"Yeah, I do. It was really nice seeing you two, it's been a while since we've actually talked. I'll see you later, Artemis?" He unconsciously touched his necklace that she had given him what felt like a million years ago. Yet he still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Artemis grinned at him wildly and nodded. "Yeah! I'll see you later!"

"Artemis," Orion said quietly, his arms crossed around his chest. "Those creatures and monsters aren't going to hunt themselves."

Artemis smiled lightly and rolled her eyes at him. "You're too _impatient_."

Orion grinned as he leaned closer to her. " _I'm_ the impatient one?"

Percy took a final glance at them, and turned to leave. He willed himself to travel to Argos, imagining the beach where they agreed to meet. He arrived; and saw her seated dangerously close to the water, her dirty blonde hair tied up into an intricate bun. The loose white material of her dress billowed out with the wind. Upon hearing him arrive, she turned to face him. "Perseus!" Struggling to get up to her feet, she made her way to him. She nearly tripped as she sprinted over the loose sand, but Percy caught her before she could fall. She whimpered, preparing for collapse onto the ground, but was pleasantly surprised to find she was encased in a solid, warm body. She looked up, seeing Percy's face smiling at her kindly. "You—You came."

Percy smiled toothily at her. Whenever he came to meet her those were her first words to him. Sometimes he wondered if she was genuinely worried that he would not show up to their meetings. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss out on meeting my favorite Princess, would I?"

Danaë blushed. Percy smiled at her. She looked cute when she blushed.

Percy sighed and plopped himself onto the sand. "Man, I am tired. Aren't you?" He felt exhausted after chasing Artemis and Orion in the forest nearly all day. Their endurance never failed to amaze him. He guessed that it was around midnight due to how dark it was. Danaë sat next to him, although she took her seat a little more gracefully than he did. "Dad started giving me lessons," she said suddenly, like she had been waiting a while to tell someone.

Percy looked over to study her. She did look absolutely exhausted. There were dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a little more disheveled than usual. "On what?" he asked her.

"How to be a proper queen and all of that," she said, running her fingers through the sand. "He still thinks he is going to have a son," she laughed without humor, "he wants to marry me off as soon as possible. He never really cared about me; he just left me to the care of all the servants. Today's the first day I've spoken to him in a month."

Percy nodded, and looked off to the sea, his father's domain. He wished he could understand how she felt, so he could somehow help her. He wished he could say something to make her feel better. "I hadn't spoken to my father in years," Percy said. "I spoke to him for the first time a year ago." He looked to her as he spoke. She was still playing with the sand, but he knew she was listening. "We shouldn't waste our time wishing for others who couldn't care less about us to change and suddenly give us their attention. We should focus on those who love us."

Danaë slowly turned to face him. Her gaze found his, and she studied him. They regarded each other; wide brown eyes on glowing green. Percy decided that she was indeed beautiful, but not in the way so many goddesses were. Hebe and Artemis, and Aphrodite, were graceful and stunning. Danaë, Percy realized, looked very plain. But she acted in such a kind and carefree manner that she became as beautiful as a goddess on Olympus. She eventually broke their eye contact and settled back into her old position. "What if—What if no one loves you? What do you do then?" she asked quietly, reaching out as if she intended to touch the sea. When she opened up her palm, a small seashell shining in the light was revealed.

She turned to him again. "Here," she said, outstretching her hand, offering him the seashell. Percy blinked, confused. She smiled crookedly. "For your necklace."

Percy took the shell, and brought it to the light. It was a pale brown color, with a few horizontal bands of white stretching across it. It didn't match all the shells that Artemis had given him, they were all elaborately detailed and shined like gold in the moonlight. This shell was small, and plain. Percy couldn't help but smile. It was pretty by its own right; like Danae.

He untied his necklace; the first time he'd taken it off since Artemis had given him the gift, and attached the shell to the string. It didn't fit the color scheme of the other shells, but it was perfect nonetheless. Percy tied it back around his neck. "Thank you," he said, smiling. Danae grinned back at him, searching his eyes for something that she would not find. They had known each other for almost a year, and it felt like it was just yesterday when she ran into a handsome stranger in the streets. They had forged a special relationship, and Danae wanted more. She loved the way he smiled, all of his jokes, his happy demeanor, the way that he would "pretend to be an idiot." Danae loved how he could have fun and listen to her seriously when she needed him to. She loved how he passionately loved the sea and would speak about the sea animals with wild gestures. And the way his hair fell over his eyes; the way that his green eyes brightened every time he saw her, it took her breath away. She loved _him_. "Perseus," she said quietly, "Did someone give you that necklace?"

"Hm?" Percy asked. "Oh." He touched the necklace gently, smiling softly. "Yeah."

Danae felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She saw in his eyes what she'd been looking for.

Love.

* * *

The boy was hungry.

And one could not blame him, he hadn't eaten since he was born, which was an entire five hours ago. He wanted meat, and a nymph said that Apollo had some fine cattle.

Wait, who was Apollo again?

God of music and medicine. Right.

He followed the path the nymph directed him to, and he grumbled under his breath that Apollo needed to be more courteous and keep his cattle "closer to the forest" or something like that. "I'm only a baby," he continued, but he knew full well he did not possess one trait of a newborn child, other than physical appearance. He looked behind him, making sure that he didn't leave any tracks behind. Of course, he had faith in his clever inventions, but it never hurt to check, right? Smirking at yet another victory (really, this was nothing new), Hermes puffed out his chest and marched towards the pasture.

He finally reached the clearing where the cows rested, and he crouched down to stay hidden just in case Apollo was still there. When he saw that he wasn't, he made his way to the cows. _Fine cattle indeed, Ms. Nymph_ , Hermes mused. They were golden, and their coats shined in the light. They were of a healthy size and Hermes knew immediately they would make a great meal. Chuckling to himself mischievously, he tapped his chin. He had no doubt that Apollo would be greatly angered by this grand theft. He snapped his fingers and he began to round them up. Coaxing them to move backwards, he began to move forward.

He continued to follow the path back to the forest, grinning all the way. He truly was a genius.

"Boy?"

Hermes stopped abruptly. Had he been caught? No, of course not. He'd be the king of thieves. Now how could the _king of thieves_ get caught for such a simple crime? He turned slowly, relieved the see that it was a mortal man, and not a god. The man appeared to be a poor farmer. He was an aged man, wearing dirty clothes and he looked like he didn't bathe very often. "Good afternoon, sir," he said sweetly.

The man's eyes widened considerably, and he gasped, the surprise and shock almost rendering him unconscious. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What—"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Crap. I forgot mortal babies don't talk."

He took a small step forward, making the man stumble backwards, almost falling to the ground. "Don't speak of this to anyone," Hermes said in a gentle tone, "And I'll give you such a rich grape harvest that you'll be a very rich man. Tell anyone," his tone became stern, "And you won't be able to grow anything for the rest of your life."

The man's eyes became even wider, and Hermes became concerned they'd pop out of his skull, and he finally nodded after moments of shaking uncontrollably. "'Kay. Thanks."

Then, he continued on his way, whistling happily. He reached a clearing, ordered the cattle to settle and stand idly, and made a fire. With his godly strength, he killed two of the cattle and sacrificed them to the gods. He savored the aroma for a few moments, then got up to rid of any evidence of what he had just done before leading the cattle back to the pasture. Hermes grinned widely. There was no one in the whole of the world who could trace the evidence back to him.

* * *

Apollo had been sitting at his rock, eyeing his invention. It was not complete. He had no idea what he was going to do in regards for the string. He had the general layout finished, but he couldn't figure out the right kind of string for the instrument. Sighing, he quit staring at the skeleton of the lyre. It got him much too frustrated. He was stuck, and he did not want to admit it. Wanting to distract himself, he began to head over to the pasture to check on the cows.

He hadn't been at the pasture for any longer than a few minutes when he noticed that two of the cattle were missing. Cursing to himself, he wandered around the area, searching for clues as to where the cattle could have gone. They might have strayed away from the herd, although the possibility of that was very small. Apollo clenched and unclenched his fists. Fate had to be kidding him. Tracking down a cattle thief was _not_ how he planned to spend his day. He caught a mark in the ground and sighed heavily when he realized he had found cattle tracks. He traced the way back, though it was strange how they were backwards; and paused when he saw an old man standing in front of his small hut, mumbling to himself.

"Have you seen anyone go this way, sir?"

"Baby, a baby talking. Baby walking. Normal," he muttered to himself under his breath. He heard Apollo and his eyes snapped back up to the god. His eyes widened further. Apollo resisted rolling his eyes. Apparently, the Mist couldn't properly conceal the gods to this guy. "Baby…walking that way," the man pointed to the path in the forest. Apollo nodded, and felt pity for the man. It was likely he couldn't handle seeing whatever monster he must've seen, and had lost his mind. Apollo made a note to himself to ask Demeter about giving the man three years of good harvest.

Apollo followed the path the man pointed out, and was relieved to see a continuation in the tracks. He wiped his forehead. It was unusually hot. It took him about a half an hour to find his way to a cave, and stepped in hesitantly. He reached to his back and grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow. He needed to be cautious. He had not one idea what monster could dwell here. He was quite surprised, in fact, when all he saw was a crib, and a newborn gurgling happily inside it.

He watched the baby with apprehension, cautious about whether this was a new type of monster that disguised itself as an innocent human baby. The baby grinned at him happily and reached out a chubby hand. Apollo glared at the baby. He could sense it. It was a god's baby. "I know you can talk," he said, "stop acting like you're just a normal baby who's been placed in a crib inside a random cave, because those don't exist."

The baby dropped the act and frowned back at Apollo. "You're no fun," he pouted, his voice full of mock disappointment.

Apollo's glare deepened. "I'm a pretty fun guy to people who aren't babies that don't steal my cattle."

The baby faked confusion. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened in a tiny O. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Apollo rolled his eyes. He was not falling for the innocent act. He was not that gullible. "Do you have any parents, little boy?"

The newborn shook his head. "Nope."

"Hermes? Hermes, are you here?" A young woman—no, a nymph—stepped into the cave, holding a basket of berries. She searched the cave for the crib and smiled when her eyes fell on Hermes, but when she noticed Apollo for the first time, her eyes widened and she dropped her basket. _A shame_ , Hermes thought, _I was hungry_.

"Ap—Apollo!" The nymph inclined her head. She was shaking a little with apprehension. "I apologize about my son in advance. What has he done?"

"Stole my cattle," Apollo grumbled angrily. He was not in the mood for long explanations.

"Please, if there's anything I can do to make up for my son's misbehavior, I'll do anything," the nymph said, practically on her knees begging him. Apollo shook his head. "No. He needs to deal with the consequences of his actions. He stole my cattle and now he must face Zeus for his punishment. He has committed a great crime by stealing sacred cattle from the gods."

"Please," the nymph said, "he has many inventions he could offer you. My son's a genius, you see."

Apollo looked bored. "No thank you." He grabbed Hermes and teleported to Mount Olympus, bringing him to the throne room. "You can stand," Apollo said sternly and set him down. Hermes walked up with Apollo to the throne in the middle, where Zeus sat.

"My son," he said, his voice booming with power in the large room. "What have you come to me for?"

"Father," Apollo bowed respectfully, "This thief here has stolen two of my sacred cows, and once confronted, had feigned innocence."

Zeus nodded. "I see. And, my child, have you stolen one of Apollo's sacred cattle?"

"No!" Hermes swore profusely, "You see, my king, I am completely innocent! Apollo has no proof of my theft! All that he has to go on are cattle prints that are backwards, going _toward_ the pasture!"

Apollo smirked at Hermes, knowing that he had won. "I never mentioned what proof I found that you had stolen the cattle. The fact that you know must mean that you deliberately chose what evidence to cover and what evidence to leave. "

Zeus laughed. "You almost had me tricked there, child. You are very persuasive. However, it seems you have tricked yourself. Now there must be something you can give up in return for Apollo's missing cattle."

"There is nothing a _child_ can give me to replace my two cows," Apollo said harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Surely there is something," Hermes insisted, afraid what punishment he may receive if he failed to come up with something Apollo would take to compensate for the two cows.

"Apollo," Zeus said, "Perhaps there is something. Haven't you been working on that musical instrument of yours?"

"Yes," Apollo replied slowly, not sure where Zeus was going with that.

Hermes caught on. "Yes! I have something that can help with any type of instrument!" He was excited that he wouldn't have to be punished instead of just giving away one of his inventions. "Give it here! The instrument you were working on!"

Apollo handed over the skeleton of the lyre reluctantly, and Hermes snatched it from him. "You better not do anything funny, you hear?" Apollo said. Hermes nodded. He saw that it was missing strings, and he had just the material for strings. He brought out his strings made of sheep's gut and tied it to the lyre, and began playing. He sang along with his simple tone, and Apollo became amazed.

"That is worth more than 50 of my cows! Thank you!" he took the lyre from Hermes and forgot about all of his anger towards the young thief. "In return, I prophesize that you will become Hermes, the messenger god, king of thieves."

* * *

Danaë watched as he disappeared from her range of sight and sighed. Whenever he left she always felt so empty, and like there were so many things she wanted to tell him that she didn't. She turned and made her way back to the palace. The sand felt coarse on her feet, and she wrapped her arms around her small form to protect herself from the cold. Danaë looked up at the sky. It was so empty; only a few stars twinkled in the otherwise black sky.

All she could do was think about him. She would think about all the times they'd been together. She tightened her arms around herself. A breeze had picked up, leaving her shivering and her teeth chattering. Danaë wondered if Perseus ever thought of her. She wondered if he looked back on their shared memories fondly like she did or if he looked back on memories shared with someone else.

She felt some sort of desperation settle in the pit of her stomach. She _loved_ him. But he loved someone else.

Danaë didn't want him to leave her. He was the best part of her life, and she knew that she would feel lost without him. She had no idea how she'd been living before she met him. Maybe she wasn't.

Something else crept into her thoughts. _Envy_. Who was the woman he loved? She scowled up at the stars. Danaë bet she was beautiful, as beautiful as an Olympian goddess. She bet she was kind and charitable and graceful. She bet she was _perfect_.

Danaë was none of these things.

"I don't deserve him," she told herself bitterly, and her voice shook from a feeling she could only describe as anger, "He deserves a _goddess_ , who's gorgeous and can give him the food of the gods. He deserves a goddess, a goddess who is _nothing_ like me." She felt like crying. She loved him. Why wasn't that enough?

Danaë brought a hand to her cheek, surprised to feel tears running down to her chin. "I don't deserve him," she sobbed, "I don't deserve him."

It took her an hour to reach the back entrance of the palace. Her father Acrisius did not know about her meetings with Perseus, and with the help of her faithful maid Agatha, she was able to sneak out in the dead of night. She opened the door slowly, just in case the noise alerted any guards. But when she opened the door, she was faced with her father and two guards at his side. Her father was tall, towering over her, with a gray beard and two black beads for eyes. His large crown sat upon his head, glinting in the light brought by the guards' torches. He pointed a meaty finger at her. "Seize her," he said, his voice low and commanding. Danae felt overwhelmed with confusion, as the guards grabbed her forearms tightly.

"Father, what—" she struggled in the soldiers' grasp. Their hold was tight she was sure that her arms would bruise. "Father, I am not an intruder! I am your daughter, Danae!" She pleaded with him, and she began crying again at the look of indifference on Acrisius' face. " _Please_ , father! Order them to let me go!" She wriggled in their grasp, trying to wrench herself away from them, but to no avail. They would not let go. If anything, their grips on her arms got even tighter. She was beginning to lose feeling in her arms.

How did they know where she was? Only Agatha knew of her whereabouts. She searched for the maid's face. She spotted the maid standing several feet away from Acrisius, looking guilty and ashamed. She met Danae's eyes for a few seconds, but she quickly looked away.

"Take her away." The damning words cut through the silence like a knife. Danae cried and gave one last attempt to escape. She kicked the knee of one of the guards. He yelped and let go, and Danae's arm throbbed after the pressure had been released. She pulled her arm away from the other guard, whose hold had loosened from shock, and she kicked him in the family jewels. He howled and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Acrisius scowled at Danae. "You are a disgrace. I am ashamed to call you my daughter."

Danae clutched her left arm, which had already been forming large bruises. "You _betrayed_ me!" she hissed. " _I_ am ashamed to call you my _father_." She felt sick to her stomach. Betrayed. That was what she was. _Betrayed_.

" _I_ betrayed _you_? What have _you_ been doing, you bitch? You've been going out behind my back and _seducing_ a man like a common whore!" Acrisius glared at her, furious, and waved for a different set of guards to take Danae to her cell. This time, they met no resistance. She was dragged away, like a limp rag doll.

They took her to a large bronze holding cell in the royal courtyard. They opened the door and shoved her in, and she winced as she landed harshly onto the metal ground. Danae laid there, not moving a muscle since she had been thrown in. She stared at the ceiling. It was like a grid of some sort; she could see the sky but she could not reach a hand to it. The stars twinkled down at her.

She felt tears blur her vision. Her own father had thrown her into prison for no reason, and Agatha had told him where she would be coming back home. And Perseus…he did not love her, he loved someone else. She knew it was ridiculous, but a small part of her was angry that he was not there with her; that he had to leave after every meeting, that he couldn't save her.

She curled up into a ball and sobbed, about the pain, about Perseus, about everything. Danae felt abandoned. Nobody in the whole world loved her.

"I don't deserve him," she whispered softly to herself.

* * *

Aphrodite felt relief as she laid down on her bed, sighing happily. Her bed, she was sure, was the finest in Olympus, the sheets were made of silk and the comforter was soft and light. The mattress was firm, but fit naturally with the curves of her body. After an exhausting day pairing the mortals together, she was more than ready to get a good night's sleep. She prided herself in having the nicest room in Olympus. There was a balcony in which she could walk out on and watch the stars whenever she wanted. Next to the balcony, there was a book case, in which she never used. The vanity next to it, however, she definitely used. It was the largest vanity ever known to man, with a large mirror and cabinets that held her make up products, although most of it was just powder and lip stain, as there wasn't much else, which she was working on. In the drawers below, there were numerous outfits, all of them grand and exquisite. On the opposite wall of the balcony, there was a vast closet that held even more of her clothes.

The whole room was color coordinated; with pink and red as the main colors. She thought it looked lovely, while the other Olympians thought it looked gaudy. But since when had she truly cared about their opinions in fashion and color coordination.

She settled back into her bed, smiling at how comfortable it was. The room was the right temperature too.

A soft knock on her door broke the peaceful silence. She glared at the door, and said harshly, "What?!"

The door slowly opened, revealing a young woman who practically glowed with beauty. She had long blonde hair that tumbled down to her back and a timid smile. "Aphrodite? May I speak with you for a minute?"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at her. She never liked Hebe. The goddess of youth was always loud and wild and acted like she knew everything. But if she was coming to her, Hebe's problem must've been serious. Aphrodite was intrigued. "What is it that you want, Hebe?"

Hebe approached her bed slowly, as if she was afraid that Aphrodite would attack her. Aphrodite held back a smirk. Good. She should be afraid of her. Aphrodite reluctantly peeled the sheets off of her body and climbed out of the bed. It seemed to her that Hebe would not be leaving for a while.

Deciding that she needed to look her best even for Hebe, she sashayed over to her vanity, gracefully seating herself onto the plush bench. She pulled out the drawer and patted her face softly with the powder. She winced at the smell. It didn't smell quite as pleasant as it made her look. "Well," she said, trying to remove the edge from her tone, "Spit it out, girl."

"I want you to do me a favor," Hebe said so softly Aphrodite barely heard her. Aphrodite smirked, her red lips curling up. She pulled out the lip stain from her drawer and reapplied it onto her lips. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She was stunning like always. She gazed at Hebe's reflection in the mirror. The goddess of youth was certainly her rival in beauty. She had long, silky blonde hair that fell in perfect waves. She wore an elegant flower clip in her that complimented her hairstyle. She had a face with features that came together in perfect harmony. She looked innocent, and kind. Aphrodite, in contrast, appeared mysterious and seductive. And Hebe needed no makeup to appear near Aphrodite's caliber in physical beauty. No, Aphrodite did not feel jealous, as she was never jealous of _anybody_ , especially Hebe.

"What kind of favor?" Aphrodite asked her, standing up from her seat on the vanity. She waved for Hebe to follow her out to the balcony. If they were going to talk, that would be the ideal place. They leaned against the balcony railing, gazing up at the stars. They were beautiful, bringing light to the otherwise black sky.

"I—" Hebe opened her mouth to say more, then looked away and blushed. Aphrodite frowned. There wasn't much to fluster the goddess of youth, except for when she got drunk. Hebe leaned further against the railing, as if it was the only thing holding her up. "I think I love someone."

Aphrodite raised a single, perfectly manicured brow. "You _think_?" she questioned softly.

Hebe's brows knitted together in concentration. She looked back up at the stars, and smiled at the similarity of her situation to when she had that conversation at the party with Percy. "I just…I don't speak with him that often…so it can't possibly be love. And I know that he doesn't love me back." She paused and stared at her hands. She was fidgeting. "But…I can't stop thinking about him. I feel like I can be myself around him."

Aphrodite nodded in agreement. She understood how the goddess of youth felt. Immortals had the tendency to show their true selves due to the nature of his domain of truth. Most domains of the gods have a hard and unattractive exterior, as they were powerful and sometimes uncontrollable, but down to the core, they were positive. Perseus had a certain…aura about him that brought out the good in the gods. "What's troubling you, Hebe?"

"I know it's selfish," Hebe said, looking at Aphrodite with a sad look in her dark blue eyes, "But I can't help but ask myself what it'd be like if he loved me."

Aphrodite nodded again, not wanting to speak. She could not tell the future, but she could tell when a couple was meant to be together or not. Percy was firmly tied to Artemis, with his loyalty and his love. "If he loved you, he would not let you go."

"But he doesn't love me," Hebe said bitterly. "He loves that girl—the one with the red hair—and he—"

"What is it that you want me to do, Hebe?" Aphrodite asked gently. Hebe was upset, and she was unstable in that state. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her more.

"I want to fall in love with someone else," Hebe said, "Please."

Aphrodite frowned. "I don't know, Hebe. You'll need time and—"

"I don't need time!" Hebe barely rose her voice, but her tone was powerful. "I just want to love someone else."

"I don't know who you're destined to love. There is nothing I can do for you."

"Surely there's something," Hebe insisted, biting her lip and shifting her attention back at the stars. "There has to be something you can do, you're the goddess of love. You fool around with mortals all the time, can't you just send Eros to shoot me and someone else and—"

"You're a _goddess_ , Hebe," Aphrodite tried to explain, "It's different with you. Your choices and what happens to you effects everything. Yes, sometimes I mess around with the affairs of the mortals and nymphs. But other than that…everything I do is for a reason."

Hebe nodded in understanding. "I—I guess I understand. But if there's anything you might learn about the future, I want him to be a hero. Like Perseus."

Aphrodite felt pity for the goddess. This situation was quite common among young lovers, yet it was one of the worst. She nodded once again, smiling. Normally she would not have helped Hebe with anything, but she understood how the goddess felt. "I will do my best. You will love a hero, worthy of rivaling Perseus."

Hebe smiled. "Thank you, Aphrodite." She turned away and left the balcony.

Aphrodite kept her gaze on the stars, listening as Hebe's quite footsteps slowly faded away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next update is going to be long, so expect there to be a little bit of a wait in between this chapter and the next. I have big plans for the next chapter ;). I know this is a little bit of a romance chapter, but next is going to be focusing more on the "adventure" part and will have some action.**

 **I also want to apologize about the inconsistencies of Danaë and Danae, since my laptop won't type "Danaë" like my phone will. Remember to leave my a review, it gives me a lot of inspiration, and trust me, I'm going to need a lot of that for the next chapter. Tell me in a PM or a review what myths or situations you'd like to see Percy participate in.**

 **Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, and thank you guys so much for 665 follows!**

 **Special thanks to MasterTrident13 for all of the advice** **.**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **Signing out,**

 **Lucky**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, I know you were expecting a new update. It's been entirely too long since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I will get better at that. I am redoing Chapter 10, it'll be a little shorter, and will have a slower pace. If you want information on my other stories, you can look on my bio.

Thank you so much for all of your support :) I couldn't ask for better readers.


End file.
